


It's All In the Eyes

by Nutella0Mutt, PunkInPinkGlitter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gym, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barista Lance (Voltron), Businessman Shiro, Communication, Disaster gay Shiro, Explicit rating goes in effect starting in chapter 8, Galra Sabotage, Gym Rat Keith, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kuratt starts in Chapter 10, Lifts of Marmora, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Prankster Shiro, Sex Talk, Shiro needs a goddamn break 2k18, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags May Change, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), Uncles of Marmora, he's trying, ikea bags, mini-shovel talk, no preexisting history, plz just give him a break, y'all bitches are gonna learn about car batteries today
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella0Mutt/pseuds/Nutella0Mutt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: When the Universe assigns a person a soulmate, their eye color appears written on the inside of their soulmate's dominant wrist 7 days before they meet them.  It's normally just the word of the color (brown, hazel, green, blue, or gray) shaded the exact color of their soulmate's eyes.  But what happens when someone gets words instead of colors?  Three boys are about to find out.





	1. Saturday: Seven Days Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> This is Nutella0Mutt and PunkInPinkGlitter's brainchild after Nutella tagged Punk in a WIP post on Tumblr

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Lance has always believed in soulmates.  In the beginning, it was simply a guarantee that there was someone in the world made for him.  A promise his match was out there. When he presented as an Omega as a teen, it was a comfort to think that maybe one day, someone will love him with all their heart, no matter how he presented.  Lance, now 23, is obsessed. His best friend, Hunk, had found his soulmate last year, and Lance wasn’t about to tell him that he’s jealous. Lance remembers it fondly.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Back When the word “brown” appeared on Hunk’s wrist in the lightest shade of amber they had ever seen, Lance knew within a week Hunk would be with his soulmate, and they would live happily ever after.  At least, that’s what Lance hoped. Hunk was excited, sure, but Lance. _Lance_ was on pins and needles thinking about who the lucky soul was that was going to steal Hunk away from him.

Lance knew Hunk was quite the catch.  He was both an engineer and culinary expert, kind, patient, and scary smart.  He and Hunk had met as children, sticking with Lance during all the highs and lows life threw at them.  Hunk was also loyal to a fault. They had grown up chatting about soulmates and imaging the perfect meeting.

Hunk, as an Alpha, was hoping to have a nice person as his soulmate.  He didn’t care about their presentation.

“Really?  You don’t have a preference, Hunk?”  asked the curious Omega. “You’re an Alpha!  You can dream about anyone you want! Don’t you have a Dream Soulmate?”

“As long as they’ve got a kind heart, that’s all I care about.” replied Hunk.

Now, after graduating, they were roommates, renting a small apartment together at the end of town, next to the library.  It was at that library that the fated moment had happened, the moment Lance loves to take credit for. Hunk had put his laptop on a bean bag chair next to him to reach into his book bag, looking for a textbook, when Lance, completely unaware of his surroundings, flopped down in the bean bag chair, breaking Hunk’s laptop.

Hunk gave Lance a pat on the shoulder.  “Hey, it’s alright Lance. I’ll just get it fixed.  Oh, you have Friday off, right?”

“Yeah, so?”  Lance knew that Friday was the day that Hunk would find his soulmate, so he had taken the day off, intending to be there when Hunk found his match that the Universe picked out for him.

“That’s the perfect day to get it fixed.  I’ll bring it to the new computer shop that opened across town.  Been wanting to check it out and now I got an excuse. Wanna go with me?”

Lance squeaked at the question.  “Well first of all, I feel like I owe you, bud.  I can pay for the repairs.”

Hunk waves him off as he started walking.  “Don’t even bother. You know I don’t mind.  Just come keep me company.”

“Of course I will.  You won’t get rid of me that easily, especially on Friday.”

“It’s just a Friday, Lance.”

Lance froze and turned to Hunk in shock.  “But it’s your Big Day!”

Fondly, Hunk turned back to wrap a big arm around Lance’s shoulders to nudge him along.  “I’m just going to be there to get my laptop fixed, Lance. Don’t worry about it. How about I make your favorite for dinner?”

“Forget waiting til Friday, I’ll be your soulmate,” Lance says dreamily, trying to keep from laughing.

“Aww, that’s sweet Lance.  If this whole soulmate thing doesn’t work out, it’s good to know you’ll be my backup.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Friday quickly approached, and nervousness washed over both of them.  Or at least over Lance. He was practically shaking. Hunk seemed cool as a cucumber, damn him.  How did he do it?!

As they entered the computer shop, Lance groaned.

“There are so many people here, Hunk!  How are we gonna find your soulmate?”

“Lance, buddy, I’m not here to find my soulmate.  I’m here to get my laptop fixed, remember? The one you sat on and broke with your fat ass?”  Hunk said chuckling. Lance gasped, affronted.

“My ass is THICC, not fat, thank you very much!”  Before Lance could even begin twerking, Hunk pinched him and followed the sign leadings to the repairs area, ignoring Lance’s cackling laughter trailing behind.

They found the repair area nestled in the back corner.  Hunk approached the small person behind the desk. She was hunched over some poor excuse of a laptop, complaining about someone pouring soda in it.  Her light brown hair falling in her face as she was attempting to repair what most would have given up on.

“Excuse me,” Hunk said, trying to gain her attention.  “I called yesterday about getting my laptop fixed and was told to just bring it in.”

“Hold on a tick,” said the girl.  She huffed and moved the sopping piece of machinery out of her way.  “I’m Pidge, how can I help--” She looked up and froze. Lance watched in astonishment as he saw her brush her hair out of her eyes; the same shade of brown as on Hunks inner wrist.  Pidge held up her hand to make sure she wasn’t seeing things: Hunk’s eyes matched the same shade of “brown” on her wrist too.

“Hey,” Hunk said dully, eyes wide in shock.

“It’s...it’s you,” said Hunk’s soulmate.

Hunk’s laptop fell from his numb hands and landed on the floor, separating the screen from the keyboard.

“Good thing that was already broken,” Lance chimed in helpfully. He had heard the rumors of first meetings, that nothing else seemed to matter to the soulmates after they meet.  Apparently the rumours were true seeing as these two lovebirds were focused completely on one another, ignoring everything and everyone else.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

One year later, and Lance still holds onto this memory of his best friend finding his soulmate.  12 whole months since Lance saw Hunk’s life change in an instant. And the Universe was right: the two were perfect for each other.  They loved the same movies and nerded out over computers. Pidge was a recent bioengineering graduate who was now pursuing her PhD. She worked part time at the local computer store for some extra cash, despite earning a full scholarship for her undergrad work.  It took awhile for Lance to warm up to her, but now the three of them were thick as thieves and hung out all the time. But Lance would catch them at the end of the day snuggling and whispering to one another, and it was in those moments Lance was painfully aware that he was just the third wheel.  He could never quite have what they had. They were soulmates, after all. But it was all the proof he needed that fate and destinies were real.

So why couldn’t his own soulmate hurry up and find him?

Lance ponders this question as he gets ready for another day of work at Café Altea.  Everything had been going as usual when Lance woke up that morning. He got a full 8 hours of beauty sleep, woke up at 4 am, ate breakfast, did some light yoga, and bundled up extra warm for his walk to work, given the 3 inches of snow on the ground.  It was times like this that he missed having Hunk as a roomie. The walk was not a long one, but it was less cheerful without his best friend. He understood why Hunk had moved out, though. He and Pidge were happily sharing a condo together over by the university, where Pidge could have easy access to her PhD classes.

Lance was happy for them, but it did mean his days were a little lonelier.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Lance has been working at Café Altea since he graduated university.  He loves connecting with the customers and the feeling of being needed.  It also helps that his best friend Hunk is the baker for the little café in Arus.  Hunk will experiment and Lance is always the first to taste the new confectionaries.  The owner, Coran, gives them free reign as long as the customers don’t complain about the service. Café Altea was a popular coffee shop downtown with a fresh modern vibe that attracted people from all walks of life. Athletes trying to stay in shape, sleepy office workers, overworked grad students, chatty teenagers, and budding artists and musicians. Art from up and coming artists hung on the walls, livening the place up. It was even one of the few dog-friendly cafés in town. Owners on the patio happily sipping drinks while their dogs happily munched on Hunk’s famous doggie treats.

The café also attracted the night owls. Open mic night was Thursdays, and on Fridays local bands and budding musicians took the small stage.

There was even free wifi.

Café Altea was _the_ place to meet. And Lance loved it.

“How’s my favorite Omega today?”  Hunk asked brightly as Lance walked in.

Lance sighed dramatically, loose limbs dangling over the counter.  “You found your soulmate, and Matt found his. When is it my turn?”

“Soon buddy, I promise.”  This was the same question Lance asked every week, and today wasn’t any different.  Hunk, being the official Best Friend™, knew all Lance needed was a listening ear and a distraction.  So he holds up his latest culinary creation.

“Now come try this lemon bar.”  Hunk handed the Omega the freshly made treat, waiting for his opinion.  At Lance’s scrunched up reaction, Hunk chuckles. “Too sour? Guess it still needs some work.”

Before long, the morning rush started and Café Altea was overrun by people all needing coffee before heading off to work or wherever their lives took them.  It was hours before Lance was able to take a breath and relax a little. He went to grab a spray bottle of cleaning solution and a washcloth to start cleaning tables when he saw it.  
  
“HUNK!  OH MY GOD, HUNK!  IT’S HAPPENING! LOOK AT MY WRIST!”

Hunk walks out of the back, where he had been busy trying to fix his overly sour lemon bars, and lights up as he sees the words “Galaxy” and “Steel” written neatly on Lance’s right wrist.  The color of the word “Galaxy” seemed to be swirls of black, blue, and violet, and “Steel” of shining silver, gray, and black. Neither of them had seen anything like this before.

“Dude, you have two!”

Lance started bouncing on the balls of his feet.  “I know! Hunk, you’ll be my best man at our wedding, right?”

“Sure, bud.”

“But… Why words?  Why not colors? Shouldn’t the ‘Steel’ say gray?”  Lance was conflicted. He was ecstatic that the Universe picked out _two_ people for him, but ‘Galaxy’ and ‘Steel’ are not technically colors.

Hunk raised an eyebrow.  “Uh, I’m not sure. Want me to ask Pidge to look into it for you?  Maybe find an answer?”

“Yeah,” Lance said.  He looked up at Hunk with a smirk, “Cause I have, like, no time for anything now that I have a wedding to plan.”

Hunk watched the Omega fondly, and sighed.  “Lance. Just… meet them first? Please?”

Lance huffed in mock offence.  “Fine. I wonder what they’re like?  Are they both Alphas? What do they do?  What will they look like? I wonder what they smell like.”

“Lance, a little weird there.”

“Wait!  How will I know it’s them?”  Lance began pacing, panicked.  “Will I meet them both at the same time?  Where? Hunk, I need answers, and I only have a week!”

“You’ll just know, and probably at the same moment, seeing as both marks showed up at the same time.”

Here, Lance froze.  “Oh my God, Hunk!”

“What?”

Lance ran up to Hunk and gripped his shoulders.  “What will I _wear_ ?  Nothing I have will do.  I have to go shopping. I need to work on my skin care regimen!  I only have a _week_!”  Lance wailed.

Hunk held Lance’s hands.  “Just, calm down. You’ll be fine.  Your beauty regimen is already perfect.  And I’m sure you have something decent at home.  But if not, I’ll help you pick something out.”

Lance took a deep breath.  Hunk always seemed to know what to say to make him feel better.

“Thanks Hunk,” he said.  “You’re right. Thank you for being such a great friend.”

“Aww, I try.  Now, you’ve got a customer.  You don’t want Coran to be disappointed in you again, right?”  
Lance let out a distressed sound at the thought.  “Ugh, I know! He gets that weird sad look on his face.  It’s _awful_!”

“Lance!”  Hunk reprimanded as Lance dawdled.  “Customer!”

“Oh, yeah, right.”  Lance went back to his place behind the register.  “Welcome to Café Altea, how can I help you?”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you liked this! It was super self-indulgent. We decided to merge all of our favorite alternate universes into one giant mess. : )
> 
> Please tell us what you think! Thanks!
> 
> Come yell at us on Tumblr!  
> [punkinpinkglitter](https://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)


	2. Monday: Five Days Left

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

The snow from the weekend had only melted slightly by the time Keith made it to the Lifts of Marmora, an Alphas and Betas Only gym.  Outside, he met up with Allura, an Alpha. They had met in college four years earlier, when everything in Keith’s life had started to fall apart.  She stood out amongst the snow covered sidewalk in a blinding pink jacket over her workout gear, and an equally blinding smile.

“Keith!  So nice to see you again!”  She pulled Keith into a side hug while walking him inside.  “How was your weekend?”

“Cold,” said Keith.  “The power in my shitty apartment went out over the weekend and no one has been by to fix anything.”

Allura hummed sympathetically.  “Well, we’ll warm you up quick enough.”

The two checked in at the front desk, vaguely acknowledging Keith’s uncle Ulaz behind the counter, then proceeded towards the locker rooms.  Allura was the first to reach her locker, and shed her heavy jacket. Keith, relishing the warmth, reluctantly took his jacket off as well.

“What are we going to do today?  Strength training or cardio?” Allura inquired.

Keith didn’t have to think about it long.  “Let’s just do the track today. Sprints and running.”

“Thank goodness Kolivan put in the indoor track.  It would be _hell_ if we did this outside today.”

Keith grabbed the hair tie off his wrist to put up his hair, when Allura stopped him, wide eyed.

“Keith,” she gasped.  “What are those? Did you get tattoos this weekend and not tell me!?”

Keith looked at his wrists and shrugged.  “They’re not tattoos, they just… kind of… appeared.”

Allura’s mouth gaped at him.  “How long have they been there?  And one on each wrist? I thought you were right handed...”

“I dunno, two days ago I guess?  And I’m ambidextrous.” Keith tried to act nonchalant about it, but was inwardly panicking.  He still hadn’t let himself think about it too long. The fact that he had a soulmate waiting for him was stress-inducing enough as is, without throwing in the fact the he had two soulmates.  He refused to think about the fact that he had nothing to his name, and tried to banish the long mental list of reasons why he wouldn’t be good enough.

Allura grabbed his wrists to examine him more closely.  Written neatly on the inside of his right wrist was the word “Steel,” and on his left, “Ocean”. Somehow, the silver colors of “Steel” seemed to shimmer, when not clouding into black.  And “Ocean” was shaded in blues that ranged from cobalt blue to a pale turquoise; as if it were the color of waves crashing on the shore. Allura was shocked. She’d never witnessed anything like this before.

“Keith.  They’re _words_.  Not colors.”

“I noticed that, Allura.” he huffed.  Keith took back his wrists, rubbing at the letters decorating his skin.  His mind raced. _Maybe it’s because of me,_ he thought.   _Maybe it’s my fault that I got the weird words instead of colors like everyone else. Maybe I’ve done something wrong._

Allura seemed to sense his inner turmoil as she steered them towards the track.  She smiled kindly and took out her phone. “Would you like me to ask Professor Montgomery if she’s ever heard of this?  Words instead of colors?”

Keith hesitated, then shook his head.  “No, not really.” He paused, worrying his bottom lip, before saying “Especially if it’s something wrong.  Do you think there’s a reason they’re not on the same wrist?”

Allura touched her index finger to her lips, thinking.  “Maybe you don’t meet them at the same time?”

“That makes sense.  I hope you’re right.” Keith smiled at his friend.  “Thanks, Allura.”

They turned their minds to their warm-ups and begin stretching.  On the floor, legs out. Allura reached forward gracefully, touching her toes in one smooth move, while Keith struggled, gripping his calves and cursing silently at Allura’s flexibility.  It must’ve shown on his face because she gave a chuckle, which Keith responded to maturely by sticking his tongue out at her. After the forward leg bends, they flexed their feet, working their calves, then thighs, hips, all the way up to shoulder and head rolls.  Stretching was an important part of exercise, Keith learned, and it saved them both from straining themselves after their intense workouts.

These moments with Allura were some of his favorite, and by the time the stretches were nearly done he felt loose, calm, and focused.  He was ready for a good run.

They were finishing up their arms when Allura broke the friendly silence. “So,” she began, “since you’re Omeg--”

“ALLURA!” Keith practically screamed. She jumped, startled. He tried to reign it in.  “ _Shut the fuck up!_ ” he hissed, frantically looking around to make sure no one had overheard her.

“Oh get off it, no one heard me.”  She said, waving off his fears and switching to the other arm.

Keith growled. His good mood was gone. “Allura...”  Lifts of Marmora was everything to Keith. He was learning from his uncle, Kolivan, about how to run the gym from behind the scenes, as well as keep a job there as a personal trainer and front desk attendant.  The only problem was that Keith wasn’t an Alpha or Beta, and if anyone found out, Kolvian would be forced to kick Keith out. Kolivan, bless him, was looking the other way as long as Keith was accompanied by Allura or one of his other Uncles.

Allura only rolled her eyes.  “You will tell them, right?” She didn’t have to outright say that she was talking about his soulmates.

“I mean...maybe not right away …” Keith replied hesitantly.  He busied himself by retying his shoes, double knotting them to ensure they wouldn't fly off during the run.  Allura’s words bugged him. He didn’t see how his presentation should make any difference. Soulmates are supposed to love you for who you are, right?  At least, that’s what he’d always heard.

“Pussy.”  Allura chided, knowing he hated that word, as the two started running side by side on the track.  “So, would you be okay with two Omegas? How about Betas? Ooo, maybe a pair of Alphas?” A salacious grin spread across her face as she winked at him.

Keith’s ears turned pink at the thought.  “Fuck, Ally, I don’t know.” He blushed further the more he thought about it.  “At least one Alpha. God, there better be at least one.”

Allura tried to soothe the Omega.  “It’s not unheard of for an all Omega pack.  But you’re not a normal Omega, so…” she trailed.

“What are you getting at?” Keith asked, slowing, then stopping his run.

“Nothing!  Just that you’re special, and we love that about you.”  Allura stopped also, trying not to say the wrong thing.

“Heh.  ‘We’.  You and what Army?”

“Your Uncles:  Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, Thace…?”

Keith sighed.  “You got me there.  Not sure why y’all love me, but…”

“Ugh, Keith, you’re such a pessimist.  Your soulmates will love you too, no matter what you are.  Just don’t be so prickly when you meet them.” She sent another blinding smile his way before she started running again.

“What the fuck, Allura?” Keith asked.  “Really? I’m prickly? How dare you!” he mocked, laughing as he started back up after her.

Allura giggled.  “Once we’re done here, we’re going over to the café downtown.”

“Which one, and why?” Keith asked, thinking about getting a boost of caffeine after the workout.  It would be a plus that he’d be able to stay warm as well.

“My Uncle Coran’s place, Café Altea.  It’s a really popular hang out point.”  Allura started to avoid eye contact. Keith kept staring at her until she couldn’t take it anymore.  “I was also hoping that I could get a cupcake while I’m there.”

“There it is,” he said snidely.  “You just want to indulge your sweet tooth.”

“The only sugar my roommate lets in the house are those blasted sugary cereals.  They’re abominations,” Allura complained. “Also, you’ll be able to stay warm.”

Keith looked sideways at her.  He could always stay and help one of his uncles with the gym, but thought that it would be nice to get away from one of the only two places he seemed to frequent.

“Fine,” he relented.  It wasn’t as if he really had anything else to do.  And hanging out with Allura always made his day a little better.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

It was on the 4th or 5th lap that Keith’s mind wandered.  He thought back to when he first had met Allura years ago, and then the subsequent meeting of her soulmate.  

Allura and Keith had gone to college together, both being in Business Management.

As soon as she had seen him, Allura attached herself to Keith’s side, and said they’d be the best of friends.  Keith was wary, but eventually liked having her around. They helped each other when they were having a tough time with homework, and studied deep into the night together.  Due to their hard work, Keith was at the top of his class, Allura a close second.

It also helped that, according to Allura, people thought they were both deadly gorgeous.  They had quickly learned that by sticking together, they were assumed to be an item and generally left alone.  He had heard the words “power couple” whispered more than once. It helped the thwart the most persistent bachelors.  Nobody messed with them. Except for the professors, that is.

A few weeks into class, Professor Iverson stood scolding the class.  “How can an Omega be beating all of you?” He pointed to Keith, who was sitting quietly in the front row.  The same seat he sat in every day. Keith instantly felt all eyes on him. He was frozen, shock rendering him unable to even open his mouth.  He hadn’t even told Allura his nature yet, and now the whole class knew. “The rest of you are all Alphas! The only one of you even keeping up with him is Allura.  The rest of you are so far behind it’s embarrassing!”

Immediately, the class began shouting and cursing at him, and Keith fled the room.  The Alphas chased him out, accusing him of cheating; of blowing and fucking the professors in exchange for good grades.  They said he couldn’t know what he was doing, and that Business Management was for Alphas-only. They shouted lewd comments at his retreating back, about Omegas being breeders and fuckholes for Alphas needing a release.  Keith wept in Allura’s arms that night, ashamed of his nature, and when he returned to his off-campus apartment, he barricaded himself in for an entire week.

It was about a month after that that Keith dropped out.  The abuse from the other Alphas in his class never let up; he was regularly getting hate mail, prank calls, and other unwanted attention both on campus and at his apartment.  His professors all outed him as Omega whenever he was the frontrunner in the class. As if it was a shame that he, as an Omega, beat them. He couldn’t keep up the charade that he was alright, and gave up.

Luckily, Allura stayed as his friend.  She loved Keith like a brother and never treated him otherwise.  She truly had become his best friend.

It’s not until Allura zipped by him that Keith realized the path his thoughts had taken.  He was lost in thought, and that had slowed him down. Keith shook his head, determined not to ruin a perfectly good work out.  He focused on the breath, the feel of his feet hitting the track, and the rhythm his body makes. _Step step breath, step step breath._  Eventually, he caught up to Allura, finishing the final jogging laps, and moving into the sprints at the same time as she did.

After what seemed like forever but was actually a little over an hour, Allura and Keith hit the showers.  They both went into the Alpha only shower section, and scrubbed the hard work off their weary muscles. After they finished cleaning and re-dressing in non-workout clothes, Allura approached Keith.

“Are you ready to go?” she asked brightly.

Keith put on his jacket, not ready to lose the warmth to the cold weather outside.  “Yeah, I guess.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Allura seemed to skip as she led them to Café Altea, several blocks South from the Lifts of Marmora.  Keith tugged his jacket closer to his chest, trying to ignore his fingers and lips numbing from the cold.  The heat he had built up from the exercise was already starting to vanish. As Allura chatted happily to herself, Keith’s mind went back to the last time the two of them had talked about soulmates.

It had been about two weeks after Keith had barricaded himself in his apartment that Allura had gotten her Soulmark.  On the inside of her right wrist was the word “blue” written in the most beautiful shade of cornflower they had ever seen.  Allura was worried. She was too young-barely 20. She met the man that the Universe assigned her seven days later. He carried himself like a prince; poised and proper.  He was gorgeous, his white hair matching hers. They arranged a date for later that day, to get to know each other better.

He was wild, as irrepressible as a stallion, and about as uncouth.  He was rude to the staff at the restaurant they went to that night. He talked down to the server when they ordered.  He snapped his fingers at the waitress when he decided he needed a drink refill or the check. Allura knew that before she had met Keith, she acted the same way.  She hoped she could change that.

He took her shopping the next day.  He threw items at the retail workers, and chastised them when they didn’t have an item in Allura’s size.  “Fucking bitch,” he muttered as the retail worker walked away in tears. Allura just stared at him.

As she got to know him over the next week, Allura realized her soulmate looked down his nose at everyone he came across that wasn’t a white collar worker.

“I will never be interested in anyone who thinks that it’s okay to bully and intimidate someone just because they work in the service industry.” she said to him.  “I know you will never change. And I will never be your soulmate.” With that, Allura walked away, rejecting her soulmate.

Keith stumbled as his step missed the curb, slamming nose first into a light pole. “Shit!” he cursed.

“I wasn't paying attention,” he said, rubbing his nose.  “Goddamn that hurt.”

Allura pats his back in sympathy.  “I’m sorry, I tried to warn you.” But the twinkle in her eyes and the smirk curling on her face betrayed her.

“You’re totally laughing at me right now.”

“Me?  Never.  Oh look!  Here we are!”

Luckily for Allura, she and Keith had finally arrived at the café.

Allura whisked the door open, and bowed deeply to Keith.  “Welcome to Uncle Coran’s Café!” she exclaimed. Hand still holding his sore nose, he give her the stink eye and entered.  Then stopped.

Keith looked around, wide eyed.  He hadn’t seen so much local artwork since he was in college.  The colors seemed to explode on the walls, as they walked up to the register.  On either side of the counter were cabinets displaying confectionary treats and savory breakfast items.  Keith’s mouth watered as he spied a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich, with the thickest cut bacon he’s ever seen, and was on what looked like a freshly made biscuit.  He didn’t realize how hungry he was, and now it was all he could think about.

“Welcome to Café Altea, how can I help you?” a man from behind the counter asked.

Allura beamed.  “Hunk! How marvelous to see you!  I didn’t know you were working today?”

Hunk leaned over the counter to hug Allura.  “Coran called me in. Said something about the new cashier being unreliable.”  He eyed Keith standing just behind her. “So, who’s the new guy?” He pushed his hand towards Keith.  “Hi, I’m Hunk.”

“Keith”, he said, shaking Hunk’s hand.  He looked away, back at the case of food.

“Anything I can get for you guys?”  Hunk asked.

“Everything’s made fresh and in house.  Mostly Hunk’s recipes.” Allura bragged.

Hunk blushed and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.  “I mean, yeah, that’s true.”

“I’ll have a double chocolate creme coffee, extra whipped cream, and a lemon-vanilla cupcake, please Hunk,” she said.  “And whatever Keith wants.”

Keith kept staring at the sandwich.  He pointed and said “I’ll have one of those and a peppermint hot cocoa.”

Hunk smiled.  “Coming right up.  And I’ll make you a fresh sandwich, Keith.  That one’s been sitting a while.”

Keith and Allura grabbed a seat by near a window to wait for their orders.

“Keith,” Allura began.  “You said you haven’t had heat all weekend...when did it go out?”

“Uh, sometime between when I went to bed Friday and when I woke up Saturday.  Why?” Keith knew Allura had his best interests at heart, but was still wary of her questioning.

“Did you notify your landlord?”

Keith rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, I did.”

“Then why haven’t they done anything about it?”  Allura’s eyes shined in concern. She knew there was something Keith was hiding, but he’s never been one to tell without prodding. Now he couldn't avoid the question by pretending to be too busy exercising.

Keith fidgeted.  “Fuck.” He knew she wasn’t going to let up on this.  “Sendak found out I lied on my application, and is holding it over me.  He won’t do anything that requires money to fix it, and has told me I’m shit out of luck until I move out in the fall.”

“‘Lied’?  Keith, what did you lie about?”

He looked around, making sure no one was listening into his conversation.  “So, when I saw the ad for an apartment, they said that Omegas pay double the rent, which I thought was complete bullshit.  And, since I don’t look like an Omega, I thought ‘What the hell’, and applied as an Alpha.” Allura covered her gasp with her hand.  “No one should have known. The suppressants work, everything seemed to be going great. I got the apartment, I moved in, and a month later, Sendak approached me saying we needed to talk  According to him, he looked me up in the fucking Omega registry. Why the fuck would he even be looking in that in the first place?!?”

Allura patted his hand, trying to soothe the Omega.

“So, because you’re Omega and lied on your application, he won’t fix anything?”

“Pretty much.  He said I could be his little fuck hole if I wanted anything fixed, but otherwise…” Keith trailed off, shrugging.  “He’s fucking lucky I didn’t kill him for saying that.”

Allura laughed.  “You can take out pretty much any Alpha I know.”  Then her look turned serious. She grabbed his hand, the one that said ‘Steel,' he noted absently.

“Why didn't you tell me earlier, love? You know I’m always here for you.”

“Yeah, I know you are.”  He smiled back briefly, and then frowned, looking at their joined hands. “I guess I thought I could handle it on my own. Prove that I’m not a burden for once.”

“Keith, I-”

He interrupts her, needing to move on before her words make him tear up.  “I just, I really needed a place to stay, and I can’t afford anything else.  So, either I live in the cold with a roof over my head and a shit landlord, or I’m living at the gym with Kolivan again.  I’m 24. I should be able to live on my own and provide for myself. He won’t trust me on my own again if I tell him what’s happening.”  Keith took a deep breath, glad he got it off his chest, but felt like admitting it out loud made it all suddenly more real. Shit, he thought to himself. Why is he always such a screw up?

Allura opens her mouth to reply, but right at that moment, Hunk arrived with a freshly made breakfast sandwich, Allura’s cupcake, and their drinks.  “I hope you enjoy the sandwich. The biscuits are an old family recipe, and the rub on the bacon is my new creation. Let me know what you think, okay?” Then he stepped back and awaited their opinions.

They muttered their thanks and dove in.  Keith took one bite of the sandwich and moaned.  It was delicious. Fantastic. The best thing he had ever tasted. Unable to put his complements into words, he simply began chowing down.  Allura smiled around her cupcake, lost in its fluffiness, and hummed in joy. Hunk took it as positive, smiled, and walked back to his station.

Keith and Allura sat quietly, enjoying their respective breakfasts, until Keith’s phone went off.  He looked, and saw that Kolivan wanted him to come back to the gym to cover for him. He had an unexpected business meeting come up.  Keith thanked Allura for breakfast, left a few dollars for a tip, and headed off.

Keith was thankful Allura had showed him the café.  He had a feeling he would be back.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Out in the cold, Keith rubbed absentmindedly at his wrists.  Soulmates. He had them, but the idea did little to lift his spirits.  He had seen first hand what had happened to Allura, and was loathe to put his full trust in them.

But, the words on his wrists did seem to anchor him, even though he had never met the people behind the colors.  He could only hope that they would be able to accept him as he is, and not treat him like he was broken or a just another knot-hole.  Well, he’d find out in five days.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back! Thank you to all who left comments and kudos, we really appreciate it! We have a LOT planned, so we hope you join us on the ride. Feel free to leave us any suggestions or ideas on things you’d like to see us hit. 
> 
> Next chapter we meet Shiro!
> 
> Come yell at us on Tumblr!  
> [punkinpinkglitter](https://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)


	3. Wednesday: Three Days Left

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

When Shiro awoke, the digital clock blinked 5:08 AM at him.  He groaned, scrubbing his face with his flesh hand. His dreams had been overactive the past few nights.  Every time he closed his eyes, he dreamed of deep reds and bright blues. Frequently, they left him breathless.  Sometimes, he heard the chime of a laugh or saw the hint of a smile, but nothing that led him to exactly what the dreams meant.

 _It’s got to be the stress from the move_ , he thought.  Weird dreams were not a new occurrence.

Two week ago, Shiro’s world turned upside down.  He had gotten a call from Voltron Incorporated, an illustrious scientific research facility.  They had scientists that dabbled in everything from chemical engineering to biological research.  Shiro saw they had an opening and had tentatively applied, although he was certain it was a long shot.  Voltron interviewed Shiro three days later, and promptly offered him a position. It was nearly too good to be true. Although, there was a catch.  He would be offered the Research Consultant position as long as he moved to Arus and was ready to start within the month.

Of course Shiro accepted.  He would take any job that would get him away from Galra Tech.  That’s where Shiro had been working before. They were known for paying their workers well, but their employees tended to be more underhanded, and never seemed to fulfill their research duties unless directly told.  It was exhausting and tiring, made simple tasks seem to take forever, and Shiro was over it. He was constantly picking up other people’s messes and fighting the management to do things the right way. He was also still haunted by the memories of his accident.  Galra Tech brought up unpleasant memories that he was eager to forget.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro had been working for Galra Technical Institute for years with Matt when it had happened.  They were doing research in the chemical laboratory, when a container exploded, sending shrapnel and an unknown chemical everywhere. Unfortunately, Matt was closest to the blast. Shiro lunged and shielded Matt as best as he could, and did save him, but at the cost of his dominant arm. The chemical had eaten away at so much of it that the doctors had to amputate just above the elbow.  The shards of the container cut so much skin, there was hardly a place that wasn’t hit. The stress of the incident caused his forelock to turn white, ruined his face, and left his body ravaged by scars.

Galra Tech paid for everything during his rehabilitation:  his surgeries, the advanced prosthetic he now wore, therapy for his PTSD and anxiety.  They even paid to relocate his twin brother, Kuro, for the year to help support him through the healing process.  But Shiro had an inkling they were just trying to make nice after their own negligence.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

On Friday, Shiro packed up his modest little apartment in Daizabaal, making sure he left nothing behind.  He even double checked that he put his phone charger and anxiety medication in his carry-on. He left without a second glance, ready for a fresh start.

On Saturday, he got on his flight from Daibazaal to Arus, knowing that it would be a 14-hour flight that would leave him nothing short of exhausted.  He was fortunate to have nabbed a window seat, and he put on his headphones in preparation for take off. Once the plane was finally at cruising altitude he reclines his seat and fell asleep to the sight of the clouds passing by.

_When Shiro opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is stars.  Endless, numerous, stretching from here to infinity. But unlike his usual stargazing night, this sky was filled with different constellation.  His eyes sifted through the different patterns, trying and failing to make new meaning out of them. These stars were also bigger and brighter than he had ever seen before.  Wherever he was, it was no place on Earth. The longer he looked, the more things he saw. Stars shooting across the sky; some darting so fast he was sure he imagined it, and other slow and steady.  Moons in pinks and reds hovered, adding new depth to the marvelous sight. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Shiro takes a step forward in wonder, and feels water splash at his ankles.  He looks down, and has to reevaluate the scene._

_For beneath him is another breathtaking sight.  He’s been standing on a beautiful beach. Dark blue water gently laps at fine white sand, and reflects the bright starry sky above.  Waves gently roll to shore, and bright blue bioluminescence shines like glitter as it shoots like water like electricity. It’s an equal contender for the sight above.  But instead of comparing, Shiro aspires to enjoy the two beauties in equal awe._

A woman’s voice speaks to him, out of place in the wonderous scene, and the dream shatters.  Shiro woke up confused, back on the plane. A flight attendant was telling him that they were landing and asking him to put his seat upright in preparation.  The plane landed uneventfully, and Shiro was finally free.

His identical twin Kuro, and his soulmate, Matt, then met him at the baggage claim. Kuro was excited to see Shiro after over a year of nothing but phone calls and emails.  When Shiro had told Kuro about his job offer at Voltron, he and Matt immediately offered up their guest room for Shiro, saying that until he gets a few paychecks under his belt, he can stay with them.  Shiro wouldn’t say no to that. Not only would he be able to save for an apartment close to his new job, he’d be able to hang out with his brother, who he hadn’t seen in over a year, and his best friend, who he hadn’t seen for much, much longer.

That night, Shiro dreamed again of red and pinks, stars and moons.  Of floating in space, seeing nothing but billowing cosmos and galaxies.  Infinite space draped in a burning kaleidoscope of energy and passion. He couldn’t breathe in the vacuum, overwhelmed, but it didn’t matter.  That night, he saw what he thought was a ghost of a smile, before it blinked back into stars.

Then the scene drifted again to the beach.  He felt the water tug at him, pulling him out into the ocean.  He was surrounded in all shades of bright blue, he felt calm and at peace, even though he was being pulled under.  He drowned in a light laughter, but it disappeared as the surf broke around him, tossing him to shore.

He woke up, drenched in sweat.  He felt exhausted, like he had been swimming for hours, barely able to breathe, and didn’t feel rested at all. He just wanted these dreams to end. What did it all mean?

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

The clock ticked forward to 5:09 AM, and Shiro rolled out of the bed.  He had already hit snooze once. It was too early for someone with no current job, but he knew if he rolled over and went back to sleep, he wouldn’t wake up until lunchtime, and he’d be even more exhausted, not to mention totally screw up his sleep schedule. He had to be at least somewhat responsible, and make sure he was on track to start work next Monday.  

Shiro decided to go make some coffee.   _Might as well be useful_ , he thought.  He went down the stairs, careful to avoid the third step that always creaked loudly, only to discover Kuro standing in front of the coffee machine.

Kuro smiled at Shiro, and handed him a mug of coffee.  Thank goodness they both take coffee black. _What a waste,_ Shiro thought as he thought about all those people who added cream, sugar, and other flavorings to their coffees.   _You get more coffee for your money if you just drink it black._  Ever the sensible one, Shiro is.

Shiro and Kuro stayed in the kitchen, slowly drinking their coffees, when they heard Matt coming down the stairs, not missing that third step.  The twins looked at each other and without speaking, devised a devilish plan.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Matt came tottering into the kitchen, eyes hazed with sleep.  He didn’t have his glasses on and could barely see Shiro and Kuro standing huddled together, looking at something on the counter.  All he saw was their backs, though. Their right arms and hair were hidden, so Matt couldn’t just pick the one who had the fleshy arm and all black hair.  Matt had to guess who his soulmate was, and who the twin brother was. Talk about a pressure Matt didn’t need so early in the morning.

Matt mentally flipped a coin, praying to a deity that he was correct, and slapped the ass if the twin on the left. “Morning,” he mumbled as he tried to pass.

“Did you just slap my ass?” the left twin asked, not turning to look at the offending man.

Matt stumbled a little.  Did he get it wrong? “Uhhh…”

“Did you just take a random guess?” the right twin demanded, also not moving.

Matt was now sure he got Shiro instead of Kuro, and started to apologise.  He’d fucked up, and badly. Shit why hadn't he grabbed his glasses first?!

Shiro and Kuro then started chuckling.  As they turned around, Shiro's tuff of white hair and metal arm glinted on the right side of the counter, and Kuro was standing on the left. They had tricked Matt, and so beautifully, too.

Kuro kissed Matt on the forehead as Matt grumbled and walked away, forgetting his coffee altogether in lieu of getting his glasses. He had forgotten how evil the twins were together, and swore he would not fall for anymore of their pranks.

The twins followed shortly after, Kuro bringing Matt’s coffee with him, filing into the family room to finish their drinks.  As Matt returned, glasses in tow, he and Kuro sat on a small couch, and next to them sat Shiro, in a large chair.

 _Kuro looks so much better,_ Shiro thinks.  Staying so far away from his soulmate during Shiro’s rehabilitation had taken its toll on Kuro.  Towards the end of his stay, Kuro had become lethargic and aching, starting to thin out due to lack of appetite thanks to his pain.  Being separated from one’s soulmate for an extended period of time makes them sick, except in the cases of rejected soulmates. It’s painful, and makes the soulmates miserable until they’re reunited.  It’s even worse when there’s a rut or heat involved. Instead of being insatiable for a week, they’re sick and in an extreme amount pain. Sometimes, there are hospital visits. Luckily, Kuro never needed to visit one.  He visited Matt during his ruts so he wouldn’t have to get so intensely sick. And Matt, being Beta, never had a rut, so he never got that bad off. _Matt has really taken care of him._

“You’re going to work at Voltron now, right Shiro?”  Matt began. Shiro knew Matt was going to ask for details about his new job eventually.  He just was hoping Matt would wait until the job actually started next week. But Shiro needed to try and play nice with Matt if he and his twin were going to keep messing with him. He was a guest in their house, after all.

“Yeah,” Shiro sighed.  “I start Monday. The headhunter said she loved my experience, but with my arm and all…” he trailed.  Shiro lifted his metal arm and looked at it, flipping his palm over. “I’m going to be a desk jockey, basically.  Double checking people’s research and work, approving research projects and applications, that sort of stuff. She called me a ‘permanent research consultant’.”  Shiro looked up from his hand, meeting the eyes of his twin’s soulmate. “She also told me that I would probably be the Head of Voltron sooner rather than later. Arus region, though.  Not of like, everything. But could you imagine me actually running Voltron Incorporated?” Shiro sighed, smiling lightly. “How about you? What’s going on at the Garrison?”

Matt’s eyes gleamed.  “Oh, you know: top secret stuff like how to change one’s scent, star exploration, seeing why gremlins can’t eat after midnight.  Normal stuff.”

Shiro rolled his eyes as Kuron snickered at Matt.

“But!” Matt exclaimed.  “I actually just transferred to a new department a few weeks ago.  It concentrates on Soulmate Research. Like, seeing exactly what their connections are made up, if it’s a chemical bond or truely a supernatural one; trying to predict when their links appear; researching anomalies and abnormalities; stuff like that.”

“Do they explore what happens when someone loses their dominant hand?” Shiro asked hesitantly.

Matt looked at him.  “I’ll take a look the next time I’m there.  Why?”

Shiro held his right arm up again.  “Metal arm.” He sighed. _I wonder how I’ll be able to tell if I have a soulmate with this._

Matt cocked his head to the side, thinking.  “Well, there is a theory--it’s only a theory-- that soulmates who lose their dominant arm would end up getting shown in different ways.  Like the Universe is showing them the color over and over again. So you’d encounter a certain color to such an extreme that you wouldn’t be able to ignore it.”

Shiro blanched.  “Would dreams count?”

Matt and Kuro looked at each other.  “Shiro,” Matt asked. “Are you having recurring dreams? So vibrant that they seem like a memory? Ones that you can’t get out of your head? They don’t leave you once you wake up.”

Shiro scratched the back of his neck.  “Yeah, I guess you can say that. Those are all true.”

Matt started vibrating on the edge of his seat.  “WHEN DID THESE START? Shiro, you have to tell me more!”

“Uhh….Saturday?  The first one was on my flight, I think.  Look, I was moving. I thought they were stress dreams.”

Kuro smiled, broadly.  “My big brother’s getting a soulmate!” he teased.  

“‘They?’  How many have you had?  Anything else about the dreams?  Which color was the brightest?” Matt asked, as he picked up his tablet, opening a blank page to write on.

“Uhh...blues and reds are the brightest colors I see. And there’s um… two? Three specific dreams that keep repeating. “There’s one where I’m on a beach, watching the night sky; one where I’m floating in space; and one where I’m underwater.”  He explained the dreams he’d been having in more detail, Matt furiously typing away on his tablet.

Matt paused.  “Shiro, that’s...maybe….maybe you have two?  I mean, look at it this way: three separate dreams.  One of an ocean, one of galaxies, and one of them together…”

Shiro looked away.  He didn’t want to be so hopeful, but it was slowly filling his chest.  He smiled shyly as his brother and Matt absolutely beamed.

“Changing the topic,” Shiro said, looking fully at Kuro, trying to escape the sensitive topic.  “I need to find a gym out here. Know any good places? I don’t really know the area.”

Kuro laughed.  “I’ve been eyeing a place: the Lifts of Marmora.  It’s an Alpha and Betas only gym, so no one’s going to be trying showing off to or impress some poor, unsuspecting Omega.”

Matt perked up.  “Oh! A friend of mine goes there!  She said it’s run by a local family and she enjoys it.  Really clean and everything is up to date inside.”

“Sounds great,” Shiro said.  “I’ll check it out later this week.”

“Cool.  Maybe after that you can check out Café Altea.  Hunk works there.”

Shiro looked at Matt like he had two heads.  “Who’s Hunk?”

Matt jumped to his feet, excitedly waving his hands around his head.  “Oh shit! I completely forgot to tell you! Hunk is Pidge’s soulmate!!  They met while you were doing rehab!”

Shiro smiled at the news.  “Katie got a soulmate? She’s growing up so fast.”

Matt wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.  “She really is. Hunk is an _amazing_ chef.  He bakes at Altea.  You should check it out.  Also, if you want to see Katie, she works in a computer shop across town.  It’s a bit away, but she’d love to see you again. She hasn’t seen you since before the accident.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks Matt.”  Shiro was glad to see that everything kept moving, even when he thought life was standing still.  His friends were all getting soulmates, and absolutely living. He hoped that working with Voltron would jumpstart his life again.

Kuro’s smile curled up wickedly.  “So, Takashi,” he started. This put Shiro on edge.  Why in the world would Kuro use his first name? Kuro only used Shiro’s first name if he was being extremely serious, or about to tease the shit out of him.  “If you _do_ have two soulmates, like your dreams are the Universe’s way of telling you since your hand is gone, what do you want them to be like?”

Shiro blushed.  He never thought hard about what he wanted in a soulmate.  He just didn’t want to be rejected. _Being covered in scars and having a prosthetic arm doesn’t exactly do me any favors_ , he thought. “I haven’t thought about it Kuro.” was all he said.  He didn’t want to have high expectations. He didn’t want his heart broken.

Kuro, having the power of twin understanding, knew what Shiro was really thinking about.  He got up and walked over to where Shiro was seated, and took his flesh hand. “Anyone would be lucky to have you, ‘Kashi.  You’re an amazing person and so resilient. I don’t know anyone as strong and kind as you.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re my brother.”

“No, I’m saying that as a person who’s watched you struggle for over a year to come out on top and become a better person.”

Shiro perked up, and the twin Alphas side hugged.  “Thanks, man. I really appreciate that.”

Matt stood up, wandering back up the stairs before calling back down to Shiro and Kuro “I’ve got work today, so I’m gonna get ready.  I’ll be back for dinner, okay?  Oh, and Shiro.  You’re gonna have to come in if this is really a Soulmate thing.  I’m gonna be talking to a few of my colleagues about this.”

Shiro nodded while Kuro got up to follow Matt.  “I’ve gotta go too.” Kuro said. “Don’t have too much fun without us, okay?”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come yell at us on Tumblr!  
> [punkinpinkglitter](https://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)


	4. Friday: One Day Left

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Lance**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

It was Panic Day.

Lance had officially began his slow descent into madness.  Up at his usual 4 am, he forgot to do part of his daily skincare routine, rushed through his yoga poses, spent WAY too long looking through different outfits before settling on one, and couldn’t seem to relax.  He felt like he’d had six cups of coffee, each with three espresso shots.

Lance pulled on his boots and heavy jacket, and headed to work, leaving behind a mess of bottles and clothes in his hurry to get to work on time.  He felt like his schedule was all messed up.  All of his plans were slipping through, and he was second guessing his own decision.  Lance hurried along to work, grateful he’s not having to also trudge through snow since it had completely melted.  It was, however, freezing, with the wind chill causing Lance to tighten his jacket.  The bite in the air was bone deep.   _This is what I get for moving somewhere where the sun doesn’t shine 24-7,_ he thought.  He speed walked through the city, letting his feet carry him on the familiar path to his morning shift at Café Altea.  He thumbed his wrist, hoping for some comfort from the words he carried.   _They’ll be okay with me, right?  I know I don’t have much to offer, but, the Universe wouldn’t pair me with people it didn’t think were right, right?  God I really hope I don’t mess this up! There’s twice as much at stake here!_

Lance’s anxiety climbed throughout the day.  He got orders wrong and dropped cups of coffee.  His jokes were off, and more than once customers gave him the side eye as they turned their attention to their coffee instead.  He even jumped when Coran came up behind him in hopes of figuring out what had gotten into his best barista.  Lance knew he was distracted, but decided against telling Coran about his soulmarks.  If Coran had known, he would have insisted on giving Lance the day off, and though Lance would have loved that, he couldn’t afford to not work.  He hoped that the work would also keep him busy, and fend off the biggest of his insecurities and doubts.

Hunk did his best to calm the Omega while they worked, but the more Lance worked, the more he seemed to panic.  It wasn’t working out after all.  After his latest, and most impressive spill, as Lance kneels to clean it up, his negative thoughts return.

_Of course I’m a mess.  The universe is going to give me two amazing people, just to laugh as I turn them away with my stupidity.  Just my freaking luck._

Hunk kneels next to Lance, helping him clean up the mess, and having a suspicion at where Lance’s thoughts were going.  He knew how much Lance pushed himself, and mistakes hit him twice as hard as the average person because he took it as a personal failure.  Time for a distraction from the Best Friend!

“Lance, how about after work, we pick out your outfit for tomorrow?  That way you have one less thing to worry about tomorrow when you wake up.”  Hunk’s offer was the best thing Lance had heard that day.  Lance nodded, grateful and eagerly to take him up on it.  “We’ll find something perfect for your big day, alright?  Don’t even worry, I got you.”

Teary eyed, Lance quickly finishes cleaning up with Hunk’s help, and although the doubts don’t completely disappear, he is able to get through the rest of the day without any more mistakes.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

2 pm hit, and their shifts at Café Altea were finally over.  Lance opened the door to his studio apartment to let Hunk in, remembering too late the state he left it in in his hurry that morning.  He stood there in the doorway, blushing, as Hunk whistles.

“Wow, Lance.  You’re usually so neat.  This soulmate thing must be really getting to you, huh?”

Lance didn’t trust himself to speak, so instead he comes in for a hug, burrowing himself in Hunk’s comforting presence.  Not only was Hunk the Best Friend, he was also the Best Alpha, knowing exactly what agitated omegas like Lance needed when they were stressed.  Lance was living alone now, and missing out on their regular physical contact and closeness.

After Hunk had moved in with Pidge, the small studio apartment was all he could afford.  He had a double bed tucked behind a long row of cube storage shelves, which acted like a room divider.  His loveseat was on the other side of the shelving, across from a small television.  He had a bathroom, a small place to do laundry, and long closet, in addition to a kitchen, but no defined dining space.  He knew it was small, but it had everything he needed and he was proud of it.

Once Hunk deemed Lance calm enough, he deposits him on the couch, and went into the kitchen.  He begins grabbing various pans and mixing bowls, and looking for ingredients, fully intending on making Lance’s favorite comfort food to help him regain the composure he lost earlier that day.  He can’t help but notice that Lance is missing a few staple items and running low on others, but he makes due.  Meanwhile, he can hear Lance turning on his his music and smiled, knowing that dancing would ease some of the tension as well.

In the bedroom area, Lance swayed over to his closet, trying to figure out what he could wear that was still appropriate for work the next day.  Luckily, Coran’s policy was as long as you can put an apron over it, and “your giblets weren’t hanging out”, you could wear it.

“Hunk, my man.  Muscle shirt?  Dress shirt?  Oooh, crop top!”  Lance walked into his closet, grabbing various articles of clothes.

“It’s gonna be cold tomorrow, dude,” Hunk said, starting to mix the ingredients for the dough.  “Remember?”

“Shit.  I really wanna wear my favorite leggings and crop top.  Ugh.  You know, the blue leggings with all the lines?”  He held up the pants, longing for warmer weather.  “It’s a sexy look.”

“Lance, just wear a t-shirt.  Or a polo.  You’re always complaining about it being cold when people come in and out, but too warm during the lulls.”  Hunk smiled as he ignored Lance’s pitiful whine.  “Don’t worry about trying to look sexy.  These are your soulmates.  They already think that.”

Lance poked his head into the kitchen area to pout at Hunk.  “So?  Doesn’t hurt to show it, too.”

Hunk hummed in response.  “What about those jeans you like?  You know the ones.  You always say how they make your butt look great?”  

Lance’s eyes widened as he threw his clothes on his bed.   _That might be perfect!  Hunk was a goddamn genius._  Lance pulled the jeans out, yanked them on real quick, then strutted back to the kitchen.  He sat on one of the stools at the counter and rested his chin on his hands, just now noticing Hunk busy at work.  “Whatchya making there?”

Hunk smiled, still working the dough.  “Cinnamon rolls.  What else, dude?  You still have all the ingredients from last time I made this for you.  Well...except for the oranges.  And you’re short a few spices.”

Lance pouted.  Hunk’s cinnamon rolls were legendary at Café Altea, but when he made them for Lance, he would put orange zest in the frosting.  The freshness of the orange reminded him of where he grew up.  But, Hunk’s cinnamon confection was infinitely better than home’s, even without the orange peel.

“Hunk,” he whined.  “What color shirt?  I mean let’s be real, blue looks amazing on me, but what would they want to see?  Should I go out of my norm and wear pink?  How about black?  No, not black.  I’m not an emo kid.  Maybe red or purple.  I have a few of those that look good but...”

Hunk hummed and nodded as Lance rambled.  He knew Lance would tire himself out and just pick out the light blue t-shirt with the dark blue lion and his ‘cute’ jeans end of the night, so he continued to make the cinnamon rolls.  Lance came to great ideas all on his own, but sometimes he just needed a sounding board.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

About two hours later, Lance had settled down, now eating a freshly frosted cinnamon roll.  Hunk had been right.  Lance had picked his blue lion shirt, and paired it with dark blue jeans with ripped knees.  He seemed to relax, obviously trying to not think about the next day.  Hunk wrapped Lance into a large hug.

“It’ll be okay,” he said in Lance’s ear.  “They’ll like you.  You’ve got nothing to worry about.  You’re more than enough, I promise.”

Lance looked up at Hunk, wondering what he did to deserve such an amazing friend.  He decided to put his insecurities and doubts aside, and let himself be comforted.  Lance frees a hand, finds one of Hunk’s warm arms, and gives a squeeze.

“Thanks, Hunk.  Tomorrow won’t know what happened to it.  I’m totally ready for it!”  He wasn’t, but that was a thought for when Hunk wasn’t around.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Keith**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

“The Lifts of Marmora is a place where Alphas and Betas can come and work out in peace,” Kolivan had explained once.  “It takes a lot to run this business.  Mostly it’s paperwork.  Paperwork and connections to people and places who will help spread the word about what we do here.”

 _Paperwork sucks,_ Keith thought.   _Fuck, why is there so goddamn much paperwork?_

Kolivan had Keith working behind the scenes today while he was wrapped up in business meetings.  Keith knew Kolivan wanted to further help his nephew out by giving him the experience he so desperately needed if he were to pursue his dreams.  Keith knew this.  But he still hated freaking paperwork.

Keith’s eyes crossed as he rubbed his temple, rereading the same line of the same form for the fourth time.

“Fuck it.  I’m taking a break.”

He threw threw the paperwork back across the narrow desk, giving it the evil eye as they slid and threatened to fall off.  He sighed in relief when they stopped, just dangling an edge over the desk’s edge.  He got up and walked to the break room. There wasn’t much there: a table with four plastic looking chairs, a vending machine and fridge, half stocked with water, leaving the rest empty for employee lunches.  Keith grabbed a water bottle and while cracking it open, caught a glimpse of the word on his right wrist.   _That’s right, I meet them tomorrow,_ he thought idly.  As excited as he was that he was getting soulmates, Keith couldn’t help think about how his life was currently a fucking wreck.  He was a college dropout, his landlord was an absolute shithead, he didn’t have heat in his apartment, and he worked so much at the gym he had absolutely no social life.  Keith looked around the empty break room forlornly and sighed.  Trying to keep the thoughts at bay, he took out his phone and started scrolling through a random website.  But the distraction wasn’t working.  Keith clenched the phone in his fist, then let his arm fall to the side with a sigh.

“I wonder what they’ll think of me when they find out about my life.  And how messed up everything is right now. And the fact that I’m not an Alpha.”  Keith’s eyes stung with unshed tears.  “They’ll probably reject me.  Who can blame them?”

The phone in his hand chimed softly with an incoming notification.  He opened the text message, read it, and his unhappy expression softened.  Apparently, Allura was psychic today.

 **Allura** :  Stop pouting.  Tomorrow will be fine.  They’ll like you well enough just for you being you, and if they don’t, fuck them.

He smirked.   _She always know what to say, even when she’s not here._

 **Keith** :  thx Allura.  

 **Keith** : and im not pouting im just contemplating my bleak existence in this hellhole

 **Allura** :  Same thing.  You’re thinking too much over this.

 **Keith** :  im not, im actually trying not 2 think about it

 **Allura** :  What’s so wrong with thinking about meeting your soulmates?  Don’t you think you’ll be happy?

 **Keith** :  what if they reject me, Allura?  what if... they find out im lying about who i am and they decide thats not for them?

 **Allura** :  Then that’s on them.  You’ll survive, you always have.  Anyway, you know you’d have a second chance.  Your uncles Thace and Ulaz are second soulmates, and you know Coran was my father’s second soulmate...

 **Keith** :  sry, i know.  i just... everything seems 2 b falling apart right now, & i dont want 2 scare them away with all my problems.  i dont want 2 get my hopes up just to have them say no

 **Allura** :  How about this:  I’ll stay with you the whole day tomorrow.  Or until you make me go away. I don’t have anything to do.  So if that means running interference on your soulmates, so be it.  I’ll let you know if I get any vibes off of them like I did with… Ugh, please don’t make me type his name out.

 **Keith** :  sounds great! thx Allura ♡

 **Allura** :  We’re meeting at the same time as normal then?

 **Keith** :  actually, uncle Kolivan has me @ the front desk tomorrow.  i start at 8, so i get 2 sleep in a bit

 **Allura** :  Gotcha.  I guess I can go putz around Uncle Coran’s café until then.

 **Keith** :  x3 yeah, go fill up on cupcakes & ogle the pretty people

 **Allura** :  Just because I enjoy sweet things and enjoy people watching doesn’t mean I’m doing anything wrong or overindulging or something like that.

 **Keith** :  :P u keep telling urself that.

 **Keith** :  member when you went to CA w/o me a few months ago? u ate how many cupcakes?

 **Allura** :  ……….  >.>

 **Allura** :  I don’t have any memory of the incident you’re recalling.

Keith laughed out loud.  Three months ago, Allura had called him complaining of a stomach ache.  It turned out she and the “extremely cute cashier” had gotten into a cupcake eating contest.  She won with 15 cupcakes, but it cost her her dignity. Keith would never let her forget.

 **Keith** :  course not.  hate 2 cut this short Ally, but ive gotta get back 2 work.  cya 2morrow

 **Allura** :  ✌

Keith scrubbed his face with his hand and decided it had been long enough that his eyes could focus again on the remainder of the paperwork and returned to his desk.  Kolivan would have his head if it wasn’t finished by close today.

_Fuck, I hate paperwork._

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Shiro**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Maybe going out to the bar with Kuro and Matt the night before meeting his soulmates was a bad idea.  But Shiro was fresh out of good ideas at the moment, and Kuro was damn convincing when he wanted to be.

“You’re so tense.  It’ll help you relax,” he’d said.  And Shiro couldn’t argue with that.

So when Matt got home at six, Shiro and Kuro were already dressing up for their night out.  Shiro was nervously buttoning his shirt, and Kuro was lounging on the couch with his shirt slung over the back of it.

“Babe,” began Kuro.  “Go take a shower before we leave.  You kind of stink.”

Matt raised an arm and sniffed his armpit.  Maybe he did stink, just a little.  It’d at least be nice to wash off the workiness.  So he shrugged his shoulders and went to the shower.

What he didn’t find out until the water turned hot, was that Shiro and Kuro put chicken bullion cubes in the shower head while Matt was at work.  Matt yelped at the smell as the impromptu chicken broth rained down on him.  He could hear Shiro and Kuro laughing loudly as he stomped wetly down the hall to use Shiro’s bathroom.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro ordered his second Old Fashioned with whiskey as Kuro ordered them all another plate of extra loaded chili cheese fries.  The soulmates had decided to celebrate Shiro’s new job by bringing him to their favorite bar.  It was a bit of a dive, and not many people went there, but the food was amazing, and there was even a bar dog- a friendly pitbull who would curl up at patrons’ feet and try to get belly rubs.  Matt had so graciously volunteered to be the designated driver.

“I’m really going to need to go to the gym tomorrow,” Shiro lamented.

“You gonna try that one I’ve been looking at?  Lifts of Macarena or something?” Kuro asked, his rum and coke sitting forgotten.

Shiro chuckled.  “Lifts of Marmora, and yeah, I think so.  Well, after I wake up at like, what, noon?”  

Kuro laughed.  “You’re an early riser, even when you’re hungover.  So my bet’s that you’re up at 8 am.”

Matt rolled his eyes at the Alphas and rested his chin in one hand, pointedly ignored them.  He was still pouting over the twins’ prank from earlier in the day, and was sucking his soda noisily through his straw.  Kuro leaned over, sneaking a quick peck on his cheek before darting back and dodging the halfass attempt to swat him.

“Don’t worry, babe.  I’ll make it up to you later.”  He gave his mate a lewd look, and Matt sighed.

“You sure you’re not already drunk?”

Kuro waved his rum and coke in the air, sloshing some down the side.  “First one, babe.”

Matt groans and buries his face with both hands.  

Shiro leaned back, watching the exchange fondly. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to having these types of moments himself.

_Soon._

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Matt sipped angrily at his Dr. Pepper.   “I’ve gotta pee,” he said after a bit.  He leaned over and kissed Kuro’s cheek, then got up, leaving the twins to their shenanigans.

Shiro’s eyes darkened with mischief.  “So, I found a new function with this arm.  Wanna see?”

Kuro scrunched his nose and laughed.  “Dude, I don’t want to know if it vibrates or not.  Leave that for your soulmate...s…”

“No!” Shiro cried rolling his eyes.  “Not that, something else!  Hand me Matt’s straw!  Quick, before he gets back.”

Kuro eyed him wearily as he grabbed the straw out of Matt’s drink.  He handed it to Shiro. Holding the straw with his left hand, his right began to glow a light purple.  He took the straw between his right index finger and thumb, and squeezed, heat sealing the straw so nothing could pass through it.  He let go and handed the straw back to Kuro, who was staring in awe, with a wicked smile.

“Every time he gets up or looks away, you _have_ to do this,” Kuro said, taking the straw and putting it back in Matt’s drink.  “I’ll put him in between us so you can do it when he looks at me.”

Matt came back, and was forced between the twins.  He went to take a drink, but nothing came up.  “What the hell?”  He called the waitress over and asked for a new straw, as this one didn’t seem to be working anymore.  She dropped a handful on the table and walked away.

Kuro turned to Matt.  “So hun,” he started slowly.  Matt turned to look at Kuro, and Shiro sealed his second straw again, about an inch from the top.  “I’ve got a bet going with Shiro.” Matt tried to take a drink, frowning at his straw.

“Hold on, Kuro.  What the hell’s going on with these straws?  This is the second one that’s weird like this.”  He replaced the straw, took a sip to ensure this one worked correctly, and returned his attention to the Alpha.  “So, what was that?”

Kuro smiled and tried not to snicker as Shiro swooped in for the straw again.  “Shiro and I have a bet going on,” he told Matt slowly.  Matt nodded in interest.

“What’s the bet?”  He went to take another sip.  “What the Fuck?!?  This is the third straw, and it was working just a minute ago!”  He grabbed a fourth straw, inspecting it while he unpackaged it.  Thinking it was okay, he put it in his drink.  He put the soda in his peripheral, not knowing if one of the Alphas had anything to do with the straws being weird.  He checked his phone, placing it next to Kuro.

Just then, the food arrived.  Shiro took advantage of the chaos at the table and sealed the straw again, Matt completely missing the move.  Shiro asked for a third drink as he started his second, knowing how long it was going to take for the waitress and bartender to actually get him his order.

Matt noticed the straw this time before he sipped, growled and replaced it.  “Four straws.  FOUR STRAWS!  I’m going to get to the bottom of this.”  He pushed his way passed Kuro, who was struggling to not laugh.  Shiro was failing.  They watched as he approached the waitress with his heat sealed straw, animatedly pointing and showing off four fingers.  Kuro saw Matt’s abandoned phone and quickly changed the language setting to Japanese while he was bitching at the waitress.  She sighed and pointed back to the table, and immediately the twins keeled over in the booth laughing.  Matt walked back, embarrassed.  “How’d you do it?  You guys don’t smoke, and you don’t have a lighter, do you?  This doesn’t look like a lighter did it…”

Shiro took pity on Matt and showed him what he did.  Matt, of course, fawned over the arm and started asking what it could do.  When Shiro couldn’t provide any more answers, he picked up his phone, hoping to search for some puppy or kitten videos to soothe his ego.  Shiro and Kuro looked at each other and tried to hide their smiles.  Shiro knew he couldn’t, so he grabbed some of the loaded chili fries and began to stuff his face.  Can’t look guilty when you’re eating good food.

Matt sighed, looking at his now undecipherable phone.  “Kuro. Really?”  He handed his phone to Kuro, begging silently that he would change it back.

Kuro looked at the phone and shrugged.  “I don’t see anything wrong with it, do you Shiro?”  He handed Matt’s phone to Shiro.

Shiro looked it over, scrolled and read off a few app titles out loud (and in English), said “It seems to be working, Matt,” and handed the phone back to Kuro.

“Of course, you two can read it, you know Japanese.  Can you please change it back, Kuro?  I’m not drunk enough for this to be funny tonight.”

“You’re not drunk at all,” Kuro pointed out, as Shiro finished his drink.  Matt lowered his head to the table with a thud, and both Shiro and Kuro winced sympathetically.  Matt mumbled something Shiro couldn’t quite catch, something along the lines of “...even love me?”  Whatever Kuro heard caused him to give his soulmate a fond look, and he leaned over to place a warm hand on the back of Matt’s neck.  Shiro noted his twin’s fingers rest so they cover over the bondmark on Matt’s sent gland, too.  Tension left Matt’s shoulders, but his head stayed down.  Finally, Kuro leaned forward and placed his chin on his mate’s head, scent marking him and released calming pheromones.  It seemed like overkill to Shiro, but he understood that as a beta, Matt had different needs.  Shiro would be wise to take note, given that there was a chance at least one of his soulmates might be a beta.

Kuro’s actions were enough to get Matt’s head up, and he gave Kuro a shaky smile.  Kuro lifted Matt’s chin with a finger and kissed him soundly enough to get a few wolf whistles and catcalls from nearby tables.  When they pulled apart, both were flushed red, but had eyes just for each other.

Situation resolved, Kuro fixed Matt’s phone, and the twins promised to stop pranking him for the night.

 _“I’ll make it up to you later tonight,”_ Kuro whispered in his ear, but loud enough for Shiro to hear, and he tried to hide his blush at his twin’s lack of subtlety.

It’s around that time the waitress returned, delivering Shiro’s third Old Fashioned.   _Just in time too_ , Shiro thought, saved from having to watch his twin’s antics.  Soon Shiro would have to worry about getting pranked himself.  He knew that while he and Kuro were thick as thieves, Kuro would always choose his soulmate first.

Though the night was supposed to be about them officially celebrating Shiro’s job, Shiro could only think that it was a great distraction.  Both from his soulmate dreams, and possibility of meeting them the next day.  He’d have a hangover, sure, but he wouldn’t be anxious for the rest of the night.

Shiro had a suspicion Kuro had done this on purpose.  Shiro knew his twin was a thoughtful one, even if his devious ways and pranks spoke otherwise, because deep down, he cared.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Punk texts like Allura, and Nutella texts like Keith. (And it drives me fucking crazy! ~Punk)
> 
> As usual, leave a comment, or come yell at us on Tumblr!  
> [punkinpinkglitter](https://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)


	5. Saturday: Meeting Day

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Keith**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

The alarm started blaring right at 7 am.  Keith, reluctant to leave his nest of _extremely_ warm blankets for his ice cold room, rolled over and tried to hit the snooze button.  Unfortunately, he only succeeded in slapping his phone off of his dresser, skidding it across the room.

Keith glared at the offending phone, alarm still ringing.  “Fuck me.”  He rolled his eyes, gathered his blankets around him, and scuttled to turn the phone off.  He might as well start getting ready.  Today was the day, after all.

He checked his phone for cracks, and, after finding no new ones, he checked for any new notifications.  One text from Allura, one text from Sendak ( _probably about changing when rent is due again,_ he thought), and a missed call from Kolivan, though he left no voicemail ( _I’ll talk to him when I get to work,_ he decided).

Keith spun the blankets around him, leaving him in a blanket burrito.  He went to the kitchenette, turning on his coffee maker, then went to finish getting ready for the day.  After his shower, he pulled his hair into a small ponytail, and put on his red LoM uniform shirt, layered with a black long sleeve underneath, thick black leggings, and 2 jackets, one which he’d take off before he leaves for work.  His house jacket was so incredibly hideous that Keith would never willingly wear it outside, but it was _so_ warm!  And since his landlord, Sendak, wouldn’t get Keith’s heat fixed, it seemed like a perfect solution.

He finally poured himself a cup of coffee, and scrolled around randomly at his phone, before remembering Allura texted him.

 **Allura** :  See you at 8 at LoM!  Uncle Coran said I could bring some muffins.  Would you prefer chocolate or strawberry?

Keith didn’t have to think about it.  Chocolate. His Omega side _yearned_ for chocolate.  It was the few indulgences of his nature that he gave in to.

 **Keith** :  chocolate.  bring extra i may need the extra <3

He looked to see the time, knowing he needed a few minutes to warm his car up before he left.  It was a long drive to the gym, but it was worth it for the cheap housing.  Though he had been regretting his choice of landlords the past four months.

His phone vibrated.

 **Allura** :  ;) I got you.  See you in a bit.

Keith grabbed his keys, shed his house jacket, and locked up behind himself, steeling himself for the long drive ahead of him.  Thankfully, his car started without a problem, and the heat was blasting within minutes, but his radio was still broken, leaving him with nothing but his thoughts.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

7:55 am flashed on his phone as he pulled into the parking lot at the Lifts of Marmora.  Luckily for him, he spotted a bright pink coat up at the entrance of the building, meaning Allura was early and waiting for him.

“Keith!” she yelled, as she saw him get out of his car.  She bounded over with a bag in her hand.  “I’ve been waiting for you.  Your muffins are getting cold.”

Keith grabbed the bag out of her hands and peaked inside, spying 3 large chocolate muffins.  “Thanks, Allura.  I needed this.”  He grabbed a muffin, and unceremoniously shoved half of it in his mouth.

Allura giggled and rolled her eyes at the sight.  “So, what are you going to do today again?”

“Uncle Kolivan has me at the front desk today,” he said through his mouthful.  “He said I need to work on my ‘interpersonal skills’.”  Keith tried to use his fingers to air quote, but one hand was full of muffin, while the other was still clutching the bag.

“Have you told Kolivan that you’re meeting your soulmates today?”  Of fucking course Allura would ask that.

“Uh, no, not really.  I mean, I haven’t exactly hidden my wrist from him, but he hasn’t said anything if he saw them.”  He looked at Allura.  Most people would have missed the feigned innocence on her face, mistaking it for her normal smile, but Keith has known her long enough to see through her.  He narrowed his eyes.  “What did you do?”

Allura’s eyes widened, caught.  She smiled as sweetly as she could, “Um, I may have run into your uncle this morning at Uncle Coran’s.”

When she volunteered no more information, Keith crossed his arms, glaring at her.  “What else.”  It wasn’t a question, and she knew it.

“I might have asked him if he knew about your soulmarks.”

“Allura.  Spit.  It.  Out.”

“Spoil sport.  Fine.  He knew about the marks, and thought you’d volunteer information when you were comfortable with it.”  Keith’s eyes widened in surprise.  Allura continued.  “I told him you’d be meeting at least one today.”

Keith looked at the ground, kicking a rock beneath his feet.  “Was he mad?  Did he say anything?”

Allura shook her head.  “No.  He was happy for you.  He said if you met your soulmate while at the front desk, to text him and he’ll take over for you.”  Allura stuck up a finger, pausing whatever was on Keith’s lips.  “As long as you wait long enough to let him see the person.”

Keith smiled.  Of course he’d let Kolivan meet his soulmates.  He owed everything to his uncle, and this was such a small request from him.

“Sure, not a problem.  But you’ll probably have to text him, Ally.  I don’t think I’ll be functioning when I meet this person.  Now let’s go.  I’m about to be late.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Shiro**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

“Uuuugggg.”  Shiro rolled over, head pounding as the light was slitting in between his blinds.  He glared at his clock.  9:47 am.  Shiro groaned again, bringing his sheets over his face, hoping to guard his sensitive eyes from the offending light.   _At least Kuro was wrong,_ thinking back to last night when Kuro said the Alpha would be up by 8 am.  He sighed, knowing he probably should at least get out of bed for the day.

After pulling on some sweatpants that barely cling to his hips, Shiro stumbled through the townhouse to try to procure some coffee, squeaky step be damned.

Blindly walking into the kitchen, Shiro knocked into Matt, who looked surprised to see Shiro up so early.

“How you feeling, big guy?” Matt asked, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

Shiro just glared.

“That good, huh?” snickered Matt.  “Here, take these.”  He shoved a pair of aspirin and the glass of water into Shiro’s hands.  “You drank a lot last night.  I’m surprised you’re up this early.”

Shiro drank the pills, unable to say anything coherent yet, but silently thanking Matt.  After Shiro made his coffee, they made their way to the family room.  They sat quietly, Matt thumbing through his tablet, Shiro watching the muted television, the only thing they heard was Kuro’s snoring coming down the stairs.

Shiro finished his coffee, figuring out what he had to do for the day.  He had to go to the gym.  Last night’s four (shared) plates of loaded chili cheese fries was inexcusable.  He also hadn’t worked out in over a week, and could feel himself getting sluggish, his body’s reaction time minisculely slowing down.  He didn’t want to go, but he knew he had to.  He had to be at his best for his job come Monday, _and for his soulmates,_ he thought.   _Don’t I meet them today?_  He tensed up as he placed his mug in the sink.

Matt, eyeing Shiro from the other room, noticed the almost panicked look cross Shiro’s face.  “You okay in there, dude?”

Shiro blinked in surprise, not expecting Matt to be so observant this early in the morning.  “Yeah,” he sighed.  He walked back into the family room.  “I’m gonna go to that gym in a bit, the Lifts of Marmora?”

“Oh really?  Cool.  Don’t forget to bring your extra large water bottle.  You’re still a bit dehydrated from last night.”

Shiro smiled at Matt’s shameless mothering.  “Yes, Mom.”  Matt rolled his eyes.  “I’ll be back around lunch.  I’ll text you on my way home, okay?  So I don’t walk in on anything.”

“Let me know if you meet your soulmates, okay?”  Matt was clearly ignoring Shiro’s last comment.  “If you do meet them, I’ll have a questionnaire ready and waiting for you when you get home.”

It was Shiro’s turn to roll his eyes, as he walked up the stairs to get ready.  He knew it would only take about 15 minutes to get to the gym, thanks to how close Kuro and Matt lived to it.  Shiro debated as he changed clothes whether to run to the gym or just take a car.  He checked the weather, noting how absolutely frigid it was, and decided on the car.  He grabbed his gym bag, stuffed a towel, a change of clothes, and some soap in it.  On his way out, he grabbed his water bottle (the extra large one, _thank you, Matt_ ), keys, and phone, then left.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro pulled into the parking lot at the Lifts of Marmora.  He was excited to get back to his old regimen of intense cardio and strength training, that he’d been slacking on since his move.

He walked to the entrance thinking that today, since he took such an extensive break, would be a running-only day.   _I wonder if they offer classes here?_   he thought as he escaped the cold, going into the building.

“Welcome to the Lifts of Marmora,” a voice called from behind the front desk.  Shiro looked up and felt the air drain from the room as his vision tunneled.  Behind the desk black hair tied back, a lithe frame, and deep blue-- _no, wait, are those purple?_ \-- eyes gazed back at him.  He felt like he was in a vacuum.  There was no air to breathe and he felt like he was floating.  As he stared into those bottomless eyes, he felt stars supernova and could see the passion rolling out of him in red waves.   _This is him,_ Shiro though.   _This is my soulmate._  Before he could do anything, he felt hands on his shoulders, easing him into a chair.  Shortly after, his entire world went to black.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Keith just looked on in terror as the tall, muscular man passed out.  Thankfully, Allura was there and she eased him into a chair before he fully fainted.

She looked at Keith and giggled.  Keith looked at his wrist, not believing that his soulmate just walked in the doors.  Obviously, Allura thought this was hilarious.

When the scarred man walked in the door, Keith greeted him like he was supposed to, but when he saw those steel-colored eyes, he couldn’t focus on anything else.  He only was pulled out of his trance when the man started swaying back and forth on his feet.

Allura snickered.  “Well, it seems like he likes you,” she looked at Keith.  “What are your first impressions?”

Keith glared at her.  Here was this incredibly beautiful man passed out in a chair in front of them, and Allura wants to gossip?  He sighed, knowing she won’t let up until the man wakes back up.  He walked over to check the man’s pulse, noting his right arm was a metal prosthetic.  Satisfied that he was still alive, he looked at Allura.  “He’s perfect,” was all he could say.

The man came to seconds later.  Keith smiled at him.  “Hey big guy.  I’m Keith.  Are you doing okay?”

“Keith,” he practiced.  He sat up a bit, trying to regain some of the composure he lost.  “Shiro,” he gasped.  He recognized that smile.  He saw it in one of his dreams.  “I’m Shiro--- uh, I mean, Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro.”  Allura handed him a bottle of water, which he drank quickly.  “How long was I out?”

Keith let out a small laugh, “Less than a minute.  What happened, you okay?”

“I, I think….”  Shiro didn’t want to finish his sentence.  What if he was wrong?  He looked towards Keith’s wrists, seeing his right sleeve pulled up.  Shiro grabbed the wrist, seeing “Steel” written on it.  He looked into Keith’s eyes.  “You’re my soulmate.”

Keith’s smile broadened.  “One of them, yeah.”

The men were completely oblivious to the small crowd now around them.  Kolivan walked over, dispersing the throng of onlookers, and clasped a hand on Keith’s shoulder.  Keith startled, looking back to see his uncle, beaming with pride.

“Are you here for a membership?” Kolivan asked, his eyes settling on Shiro as his face fell into a more serious facade.  “Or are you just here for my nephew?”

Shiro stuttered.  “I- I...I was here to see about a membership, yeah.  I kind of--I.  I got a little sidetracked.”  He blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

Keith snickered as Kolivan went on.

“We have the best gym in Altea.  It is for Alphas and Betas only.  Can you meet those conditions?”

Shiro’s eyes were the size of dinner plates.  “Yes, sir.”

“There is no fraternizing on Marmora property.  Will you abide by that rule?”

Allura started giggling.

“Yes, sir.”

“My nephew is not to be toyed with.  He will rip out your glands and feed them to you if you mistreat him.  Do you understand?”

Keith joined Allura’s gigglefest.

“Yes, sir.”  Shiro glanced at Keith, eyes silently begging for help.

“Uncle Kolivan, I’ve got it.  I’ll get Shiro all signed up for a membership.”

Kolivan looked back to Keith, and grinned.  “Afterwards, you may take the rest of the day off.  I know you’ll have some questions for this man.”  Keith nodded, and Kolivan left.

Shiro just sat there shocked.  He looked between Keith and Allura, then stood up and walked to the front desk.  “I guess I gotta get that membership now?” he joked.

Keith huffed a laugh, and grabbed the paperwork.  He pushed it and a pen across and folded his arms, watching as Shiro filled it out.

When he finished, Keith tossed the paperwork to the side, not really looking at it.  “We’ll get everything put in the computer later,” he said.  Keith just wanted to get out of there.  “Wanna go get something to eat? There’s a café a few blocks over that’s got some good food.  Maybe you had a sugar crash.  Did you eat this morning?”

“Okay, sure.  Yeah, I just had some coffee this morning.  I was really hungover when I woke up, so I didn’t really think to eat.”

Allura walked over.  “I think I’ll take over for you from here, Keith,” she said.  Keith vaguely knew she didn’t work there, but he couldn’t really think to make that point when he knew she was giving him the time alone with Shiro they both knew he wanted.  Neither of them were getting bad vibes off of Shiro.  If anything, he seemed almost too good to be true.

“Thanks, Allura.  See you later.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

The walk to Café Altea was short, but Keith enjoyed walking next to Shiro.  He was a portable furnace.

“Café Altea’s a good place.  Great food, good atmosphere.  Allura and I go there a lot.”  Keith looked at Shiro’s hand and wondered if it was too early to hold it.  They may have just met, but they were soulmates.  Would it be weird to want to be closer to him even though they were practically strangers?

“Allura, the white haired girl you work with?”

Keith snickered.  “She’s my best friend and workout buddy.  She doesn’t work at Marmora, though.  She’s a manager somewhere…” he trailed off.  Keith’s hand twitched with want.  The movement had not gone unnoticed by Shiro.

Shiro smiled and reached for Keith’s hand, both blushing as they twined their fingers together.  “She seems nice.  I’ve actually heard of Café Altea before.  My brother’s soulmate’s sister’s soulmate works here.”  Shiro grimaced when Keith tilted his head to the side, which shouldn’t have been as cute as it was.  “That sounded confusing.  I just… I know of someone who works here and he’s supposed to be an amazing chef.  I can’t wait to try it out.”

Shiro let go of Keith’s hand and opened the door for him.  Keith slipped inside quickly, missing Shiro’s warmth.

“Welcome to Café Altea!” greeted a large man behind the register.  “Oh, hey Keith.”

“Hunk!  How’re you doing?”

“I’m good.  We’ve got biscuits in the oven right now, so if you want that sandwich you usually get, it’ll be a little wait for it.  Who’s this?”

Keith grinned.  “This is Shiro,” he stated, not quite ready to introduce his _soulmate_ yet.  It was still a lot to take in.  “And yeah, I’m gonna need that sandwich.  I’ll wait.  Also a peppermint hot cocoa.  You want anything, Shiro?”  He looked up at the Alpha, who was looking in the display case.

“Coffee, black.  What sandwich are you getting?”

“Bacon, egg, and cheese.  I swear it’s got the best bacon I’ve ever tasted on it.”

Shiro smiled, and Keith melted a little bit.  “I’ll have one of those, too.”

Hunk smiled, and told them their total.  Shiro was faster to the draw, though, whipping out his debit card faster than Keith could get to his wallet.  “My treat.  You can get it next time.”

There was a crash from the back, which made Hunk jump.  He sighed.  “You two go sit down.  I’ve got to check on that.  Someone’ll be right out with your drinks.”

They sat down awkwardly, wondering what caused such a ruckus from the back of the café.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

It was Lance.

He had tripped over the mop bucket while putting it away.  Hunk looked at him, worried that Lance was going to cry.  He totally was going to, but he didn’t want to meet his soulmates with red, wet eyes and a puffy face, so he held the tears back.

“You okay, dude?”  Hunk asked.  He walked over to make sure Lance hadn’t broken anything.

Lance stood up, obviously trying not to cry, and dusted off the invisible stain on his apron.  “I’m fine.  I just tripped.”

Hunk gave the Omega a hug, sending a wave of calming pheromones.  Hunk normally didn’t do that at work, but Lance was so, _so_ stressed out that he wasn’t functioning.  Lance calmed down, and hugged the Alpha back.

“Thanks, buddy.  I really needed that.”

“Good.  Now, there’s some people that need some drinks.  Coffee, black, and a peppermint hot cocoa.  Go make them, okay?”

“Who do I give them to?”

“The big guy and the little guy sitting together.  You’ll know when you see them.”

Lance rolled his eyes, and went to make the order.  For once today, he didn’t mess up the order.  Lance looked around and saw the men that Hunk had been talking about.  He put the drinks on a tray, holding it in his right hand, and walked over.

“Okay!  I’ve got a peppermint hot cocoa and a coffee, black,” he recited looking at the drinks, making sure they weren’t moving on the tray.  He looked up and saw both sets of eyes on him.  Time stopped as Lance’s mouth went dry.  He saw shifting eye colors looking back at him--first blues and purples, then grays and black.  His wrist went limp and he dropped the drinks on the table.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Keith and Shiro looked up as the barista came over, calling out their drink orders.  Keith’s eyes immediately became glued to his blue eyes, unable to fathom that they were the same shifting colors as on his left wrist.  Shiro felt like he was drowning.  The excitable blue electric energy washed over him and left him sweating.  That was, until the barista dropped their drinks on the table.  The ceramic mugs shattered, spilling hot drinks and shards everywhere.

“Holy shit!”  Keith yelped as he jumped back out of his seat.  He got away clean.

“Oh, fuck!”  Shiro grunted as hot coffee dribbled off the table into his lap.  Luckily, the spill went mostly between them, and off the side of the table, only a few unlucky drips got on Shiro.  He jumped up, trying to wipe the coffee off.

“S-SORRY!  OH MY GOD, I’M SORRY!  I’M SO FREAKING SORRY!”  The smell of distressed Omega filled the air around them as the barista started wailing.  He quickly went to get some napkins and a rag to try to help the men clean up, but he was breathing heavily and his head felt fuzzy.  “I’m such a mess, I’m so sorry.”  He started whimpering.  He recognized his soulmates, and he had already fucked up royally in front of them.

The two men realized what was going on and tried calming him down.  Shiro leaned close and released a calming pheromone, and Keith reached around to hold the Omega, attempting to scent him but failed because he had no scent, though the motion and contact were soothing enough.  They stopped and tried to be helpful as Hunk came running around the counter.

“What happened?  I heard yelling--”  His eyes widened as he looked at Lance shakily started trying to mop up the coffee off the floor, while Keith and Shiro began cleaning the table.  “Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine,” Shiro said calmly.  Keith became uncomfortable, trying to figure out what to do next.  “We may need some more napkins, or towels if you have them?”

Hunk nodded and ran to the back to grab a stack of towels.

As Hunk disappeared, Keith looked at Lance, who was still apologizing on the floor.  He placed his hand on the Omega’s shoulder, stilling him.  “Are _you_ okay?” he asked Lance.

Lance sighed.  “I am.  I’m sorry, I’ve just.  I’ve been really nervous, and then I saw you two, and…”  He brought up his right sleeve, looking at the words on his wrist.  “I just fucked everything up.”

Keith smiled.  “I’m Keith, and this is Shiro.  And don’t worry,” he stifled a laugh.  “Shiro fainted when he saw me earlier today.”

Shiro looked with mock offense at Keith.  “I didn’t faint,” he pouted. “I just blacked out for a bit.”

Lance smiled, for the first time in what felt like forever.  And he was glad he wasn’t the only one feeling faint.  “I’m Lance, nice to meet you guys.”  He looked at the two men and realized they weren’t judging him for dumping coffee on Shiro.  Now was his chance to introduce himself the way he had originally wanted to.  He turned to the older man; a salacious grin spread across Lance’s face.  “Whoops, got you all wet.  Should have taken you out to dinner first.”

Shiro’s eyes shot wide open as he choked on his tongue, blushing furiously.  He busted out laughing as Keith groaned and smacked his head against the table.

Hunk hurried back over, not only with the towels, but with a mop and bucket.  “Sorry about that.  Shiro, here's an extra towel.  You can go try to dry off better in the bathroom?”  He looked between the trio, noticing Shiro wiping tears away from his eyes, Lance grinning from ear to ear, and Keith looking like he wanted nothing more than to walk away.

“Thank you, Hunk.”  Shiro beamed appreciatively after he caught his breath.  He had left his gym bag back in his car down at the gym.  He walked to the bathroom to dry off, while the others pushed up their sleeves (figuratively and literally) and cleaned up.  Hunk and Lance stared as Keith also grabbed a towel and began to help clean up.  “Hey, you really don’t have to do this.”

Hunk caught a glimpse at Keith’s wrist and did a double take, recognizing the word “Steel” that was uncovered.  “Dude! Are you--??”

Keith looked up with a raised eyebrow, then followed Hunk’s gaze.  The tips of his ears pinked as he slowly turned his left wrist out, displaying “Ocean”.  He looked at Lance and smiled shyly.  “Yeah, I guess we are.”  They both looked at their wrists, and watched as the words seem to swirl and shimmer.

As the mess was finally cleaned, Shiro returned from the bathroom, and Hunk went back to work, saying something about biscuits.  Lance fidgeted.

“I’m gonna be right back,” he thought out loud.  “I need to remake your drinks. Peppermint cocoa and black coffee, right?”  He didn’t wait around for an answer, shot finger guns at the duo, and sauntered off to back behind the counter.

Keith and Shiro looked at each other and laughed.

A few minutes later, Lance came back, both drinks in hand, and handed them off.  

“So, about that dinner...”  Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

Shiro smiled.  “We should get to know each other, yes.  And dinner sounds like the best way.  What times works best for you two?”

“Well, I work 5-2 most days, and am in bed by 8, so...do with that what you will.”

Keith looked around his hot cocoa.  “I work at the gym, so it’s never the same.  But I work for my uncle, so he’ll work around my schedule.”

Shiro looked between the two.  “Do you have any plans for tonight?  Like, five-ish?”  Both of the younger men shook their heads.  “Maybe we could meet somewhere?  I’m pretty new to the area, so I don’t know where the good places to eat are.  Can you two can text me so we can hammer out the details?”

Lance grinned.  “I lost my number, can I have yours?”  He whipped out his notepad that he used to take orders on, which he barely used anymore.  Keith rolled his eyes and took the pad out of Lance’s hands, and wrote down his contact info.  He passed it to Shiro, who was blushing and snickering, and he did the same.

“If we can’t decide by then, we’ll just meet here?”  Shiro asked.

Keith and Lance nodded, as Shiro passed the pad back to Lance.

“I’ve gotta get back to work.  I’ll text you two later?”  Lance waved, he chuckled as he started walking away.  Hunk passed him on the way out of the kitchen, holding two bacon, egg, and cheese biscuits.

“Buddy, why don’t you go eat with them?  I’ve got an extra sandwich in the back…”

“Hunk, you know I can’t afford to miss work,” Lance said sadly.  He walked back to the kitchen, only to be surprised by Coran.

“My boy!" his extravagant orange mustache twitched excitedly.  “Did my eyes just deceive me?  Did you just find your soulmate?”

The Omega blushed.  “Soulmate _s_ ,” he corrected.

“Why aren’t you out there getting to know them??  You’re like a son to me, you know I’d give you the time off.”

Lance looked around, not comfortable with where this conversation was headed.  “I, uh.  I got a date with them tonight,” he tried to answer without really answering Coran’s other question.

“But why aren’t you taking the time off _now_?”

Lance huffed a sigh.  He loved his boss, he just couldn’t tell him that he would need a hefty raise to be able to take time off to spend with his soulmates.  “I told them I was going to finish my shift.  You’re not going to make me a liar in front of my soulmates, are you?” he teased Coran.

Coran smiled and patted Lance’s shoulder.  “Not a chance.  I’ll be in the office if you need me or change your mind.”  He walked away as Hunk crept up behind Lance.

“Please tell me you’re not going to do something stupid.”

Lance mock huffed, spinning to face the Alpha.  “I’m not doing anything stupid.  I’m just going to use my best pickup lines every time I have to pass them.”  He shot finger guns at Hunk as he passed, missing the rolling eyes he got in return.  “They’re gonna love it!”

His friend shook his head with a knowing smile and left Lance to it.  He’d figure it out soon enough.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

As Lance walked to the back, Hunk delivered the sandwiches to Keith and Shiro.  Keith took his phone out, unlocked it, and passed it to Shiro.

“We need to exchange numbers, too,” he said, and reached for one of the sandwiches.

Shiro grabbed the phone and typed his name number in, passed it back, and grabbed his own sandwich.

Before fully chowing down, Keith texted Shiro’s number.

 **Keith** :  Keith

Shiro looked up, arching an eyebrow.  “Thanks.”

“So, you’re new in town.  How new?”

“I moved out here last Saturday, actually.  I’m living with my brother and his soulmate.  How about you?”  Shiro was shit for smalltalk with new people, and he knew it.

“I moved out here a few years ago to help my uncle out.”  Keith said simply.  He didn’t know how much to tell Shiro, the fear of rejection lurking in the corner of his mind.  He’d tell him later.  Maybe.

Shiro nodded, and they finished their sandwiches in a slightly awkward silence.  At least, until Lance walked by again.

Lance had just finished delivering an order to a table and walked over to where Keith and Shiro were sitting.  He leaned over, sticking out his butt, placing his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.  He looked at the two older men and focused in on Keith.

“Was your mother an alien?  Because there’s nothing else like you on Earth!”

Keith stiffened and side eyed Lance while Shiro snorted into his coffee.  

“Lance,” Keith started.  “We already like you.  You really don’t need to put on a front for us.”

Shiro hummed in agreement, catching Lance’s attention.

Lance turned to Shiro, a blush on his face, and lifted his hands up to his cheeks in an attempt to hide it.  “Just...let me have this, alright?  I’ve been waiting so long to meet you two.  I’ve saved my best lines for this day!”

Well, Shiro couldn’t fault him that that.  There were a number of...other things Shiro had been saving for his soulmates as well.  And the Omega was giving off such happy vibes.  Shiro turned to look at Keith, and while he knew Keith was quickly tiring of them, the small smile he got back was all the answer he needed.

Shiro answers for them both.  “Fine. But today only!” he tags on as Lance whoops and fistpumps in excitement.  After a second he calms himself, smooths a smirk on his face, and saunters over to Shiro, trailing a finger down his chest.

“Am I in a museum?  Cause you’re a work of art,” he says huskily.

Keith groaned and Shiro blushed furiously.

“Lance!”  Shiro cried, grabbing Lance’s drifting hand.  “You can’t just say things like that without warning a guy!”

Lance walked off cackling, waving to his soulmates.  Shiro sighed and Keith smirked.

Keith turned back to Shiro.  “Do you have any other plans today?  Besides meeting us for dinner...”

Shiro checked the time.  10:43 am.  “Just lunch with my brother.”

Keith checked his clock too.  “I guess we should get going then.  It’s a 15 minute walk back to Marmora, and you drove, so God only knows where you live.”

“I also need to shower again.  I smell like coffee and peppermint.”

Keith smirked at the thought.  He stood up, putting on his jacket.  Shiro followed suit, and they both approached the front counter.  Lance looked up from the espresso machine, finishing the drink order.

“Hold on, be right back guys.”  Lance delivered the drink and came back, staying on the outside of the counter.

“We’re about to go,” Shiro said.  “We thought we’d say goodbye.”  Lance smiled.

“Thanks for the thought, guys.  Really-”

“But first,” Keith interrupted, “we need a picture with you.  The three of us.”

Lance was shocked, but practically vibrated with excitement.  “YESS!!! Let me go get Hunk and he can take it for us!  You’ll send it to me later when I text you, right?  I can’t do anything until my shift ends.  You know, no phones out while working and whatever.”

Lance went to the back and brought Hunk back with him, Shiro handing him his phone.  The trio huddled together, Lance and Keith to Shiro’s left, smiling broadly as the camera clicked.  Hunk handed the phone back, and Shiro thanked him.  The men looked at the picture, which was better than what they hoped for.

“I promise I’ll send it to you before we meet up tonight.”  Shiro said afterwards.

They waved their goodbyes and Keith walked Shiro back to the Lifts of Marmora, holding hands.  Starting his car to warm it up, Shiro shot off a text to Matt.

 **Shiro** :  Omw home.  Found them.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, guys! They met! What did you think? This arc is done, and we're gonna take a break for a few weeks. So, next release date won't be for maybe a month instead of in 2 weeks. Thanks for coming on the ride with us, and we're gonna be back! I promise! If you want to see anything in the upcoming arcs, let us know. Leave a comment here or on Tumblr.  
> Edit: It's the 14th! [Art](https://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/post/174889694638/this-is-the-end-of-ch-5-of-iaite-after-the-boys) :-) ~Punk
> 
> The boys finally meet! After this will be the dinner date, and then we'll see you in the next fic in the series! Again, thanks for reading! ~Nutella
> 
> As usual, here's our Tumblr links!  
> [punkinpinkglitter](https://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)


	6. Date Night

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

As promised, when Shiro got home he was presented with the questionnaire Matt and his team had made.  Shiro wanted to cry.  Seven pages of fill in the blanks and essay questions.  And he knew Matt wanted him to be thorough.  He spread out the pages and took a quick picture, sending it to Keith who he thought should share in his misery.

 **Keith** :  ??

 **Shiro** :  My brother’s SM works @ the Garrison Corps, in the SM research division.  He wants me 2 fill this all out since I found u & Lance.

 **Keith** :  ha!  good luck!

 **Shiro** :  -.-  Fine.  Any ideas yet about tonight?

 **Keith** :  uh...no?  maybe Lance would have a suggestion.  he gets off @ 2, right?

 **Shiro** :  Yeah, that’s what he said.  Better get working on this.  U keep thinking, k?

 **Keith** :  ok.  have fun.

Shiro pushed his phone away and started on his paperwork.  He knew Matt would be pushing him about finishing it as soon as possible, because “the longer you wait, the less you’ll remember”.  Kuro and Matt brought him food as he diligently wrote a small essay about what it felt like when he met his soulmates, thankfully not minding that he’s basically skipping their lunch together to do this for Matt.  He’d tell them the details later anyway (or he’d just let them read his paperwork).  He finished almost exactly at two and decided to shower, waiting on the inevitable text from Lance.

While he was toweling off after his shower, his phone buzzed from an unknown number.

 **Unknown** :  Hey, Shiro, it’s Lancey Lance.  Gonna start a group chat between u, me & mullet.

Shiro raised an eyebrow in amusement, and saved the number.

 **Shiro** :  Okay, cool.

Shiro then got a second text, this time directed to him and Keith.

 **Lance** :  Hey boys.  Sorry it took so long.  I had to walk home before I could do anything.

 **Keith** :  it’s ok.  any ideas on what 2 do tonight?

 **Shiro** :  Before I forget!  [inserts image]  I said I’d send you both the picture from earlier. :)

 **Lance** :  IT’S SO GOOD!!  Hunk takes the best pictures!  I just can’t right now.

 **Keith** :  can’t what?

 **Lance** :  It’s an expression?

 **Shiro** :  Basically him saying he can’t function.

 **Keith** :  ok, but just say that next time?  whatever.  Lance.  do u have any ideas about what 2 do tonight?

 **Lance** :  Oh yeah!  There’s a great Italian place outside of town called Buon Cibo Cazzo.  They’re really good.  Really classy.

 **Keith** :  sounds good 2 me.

 **Shiro** :  Well, I guess it’s settled then.  We’ll meet at Buon Cibo Cazzo at 5?

 **Keith** :  c u then

 **Lance** :  It’s a date. ;-P

Shiro tossed the phone down on his bed, put on his boxers, then moved over to his laptop to see about the restaurant.  They took reservations online, so Shiro went through the process.  It wasn’t nearly as taxing as Matt’s paperwork.  Just the normal questions of how many people the reservation was for, what time they wanted it at, and what name it was reserved under.  He put it under his name, of course.  Shiro walked to his bed, grabbed his phone and shot off a quick text telling them they had a reservation under his name, and went to prepare.  He didn’t know what the dress code of the restaurant was, but he knew he couldn’t walk in in jeans and a t shirt.  With a sigh, Shiro walked over to his suitcases and started rummaging through them.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro showed up 30 minutes early, unable to sit at home, paranoid he’d be late.  Sometimes when he was nervous, he’d worry about all the ways he could miss important appointments.  His car could break down, he could get lost, he might get a ticket, and so on, and even if he managed to arrive on time, there might be a problem with the reservation.  Shiro seemed to have the worst type of luck with these things, and as a result he left way too early, so that on days when everything worked out, he’d be exactly where he was now.  Sitting alone in his suit at a table for three 30 minutes early.  But that was fine with him.  Today was his first date with his soulmates.  He wasn’t going to miss it for the world.

He realizes belatedly that they hadn’t organized transportation.  If they didn’t arrive in cars, he’d be sure to offer them rides home.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

The address was fortunately not too far from his frigid basement apartment, so Keith bundled up- ugly coat and all, though he’d make sure to take it off a block before he got to the restaurant and hide it in his backpack- and prepared himself for the walk.  Due to his car not being registered, he tried to save the driving for only getting to and from work, not wanting to risk getting discovered.  Driving registration meant paperwork, and Keith was trying to keep his cover.

Luckily for him it was not too cold out yet.  It would likely get colder after dinner, but by then either he could bum a ride or he might be warmed by his soulmates’ presence.  Keith wasn’t sure exactly how all this soulmate stuff would play out, but he was eager to learn.

He just had to make sure not to mess this up.  All he had to do was make sure they didn’t find out he’s an Omega.  Simple.  Right?

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Let it be known far and wide that Lance loved Hunk.

“Hunk, I love you, you know that, right?”

Hunk sighed, waiting for the light to turn green.  “I’m pretty sure you’re just saying that because I’m giving you a ride.”

Lance gasped.  “Never!  I’m just declaring my adoration for all that you do.  Getting a ride from my bestie is just one itsy bitsy tiny thing in the whole giant list of reasons.”  Lance draped himself over Hunk, who nudged him away when the light turned green.  Unbothered, Lance leaned against the window, idly watching the city pass by.

“You’ll need to find your own ride home, alright?  Pidge and I have… a thing later.”  Hunk had a blush across his face.

Lance immediate perks up.  “OH HOHOH!  A _thing_ you say?  I wouldn’t _dream_ of interrupting you two.  I would hate the burst the bubble.  Ruin the mood.  Stop the action.  Block the co--”

“ _Lance!_  It’s not like that.  We just want a quiet night, alright?”

The wide grin remained plastered on Lance’s face.  He was unconvinced.  “Of course, my Hunky man.  You got it.”

They drove in silence for about a block, before Lance couldn’t help himself anymore.

“If you need any pointers my man--”

“Nope!  All good.”  Then Hunk grinned.  “Actually, if you have the right ascension and declination of an absorption nebula, that’d be great.  We love getting intimate with the hydrogen alpha spectra.  Pidge loves those fraunhofer lines.”

Lance gave Hunk the most unimpressed, deadpan stare he could muster.

Hunk chuckled at the look on his face.

“Aaaand, we might be doing something after.  Getting out the telescopes does put us in the mood.”

Lance cheered.  “I _knew_ it!”  He hooted and Hunk gave him a playful nudge.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Lance showed up fifteen minutes early, much to Shiro’s relief, and the two made small talk until their third arrived.  They agreed to wait on the big questions until Keith arrived.  Shiro ordered a bottle of wine for the table, and he and Lance sipped and munched on rolls while they waited.  Keith showed up five minutes late, apologizing for his tardiness.  But as he brushed the snow from his jacket and rubbed his hands together for warmth, they silently agreed not to press the issue.  Keith obviously walked.

“By the way, Keith, I’m happy to give you a ride home.  You too, Lance, unless you drove yourself?”

“Oh, awesome, thanks.”

“Nope, Hunk dropped me off.  A ride would be great.”

Their waiter arrived to take their orders.  Lance ordered the second cheapest entree on the menu, spaghetti with meatballs.  He didn’t want his new soulmates finding out about his not being able to afford the restaurant, even though he suggested it.  Keith got the grilled salmon with seasonal vegetables, and Shiro ordered a steak and pasta dish.

It didn’t miss anyone's attention that Shiro was the best dressed tonight.  Lance was the one to bring it up.

“Uh, by the way, sorry for not dressing better.”  He gave Keith a look, then decided to help him out, too, since Keith was dressed even more casually than Lance.  “We weren’t sure of the dress code for this place.  I hope you’re not offended?”

Shiro shook his head before Lance had even finished.  “Please!  Don’t worry about it!  I’m sorry for being so overdressed.  I don’t have much with me except my business and workout clothes, and I didn’t think it would be appropriate to show up in my boxers.”

He regretted the words almost immediately, as a lewd look crossed Lance’s face.  But he said nothing, speaking with his eyes instead as they roamed over Shiro’s body.  Even Keith was blushing, unable to keep the images from popping into his head.  Shiro quickly tried to change the subject.

“Alright, I guess we all have questions for each other?  Anyone want to go first?”

“Well, obviously I’m an Omega…” Lance spoke quickly.  “Thanks for earlier, by the way. I was really freaking out and you two helped a lot.”

“Lance it’s not a problem.  You’re our soulmate, and obviously were distressed,”  Shiro said.

“We wanted to help,” added Keith.

Lance nodded.  “So back to my question.  You both know I’m an Omega.  What are you guys?  I mean, I have my guesses and I really don’t want to be rude, but…”  Lance stopped rambling long enough to shove another roll in his mouth.

Shiro coughed, flustered.  “Well, I’m an Alpha.”

Keith’s neck started to sweat.   _Shit.  He’s asking so soon!_  He hesitated, then responded “I...I’m an Alpha too.”

Lance’s eyebrow shot up in question, “You’re pretty small for an Alpha.”

Keith kept his retort to himself.

Fortunately, Shiro came to his rescue.

“Actually, Lance, that’s a stereotype.  Alphas come in all shapes and sizes.  One’s dynamic has little bearing on their worth or abilities.”

He said it gently, but the reprimand still stung.

“S-sorry Alphas.  You’re right of course.”

Keith glanced at Shiro, giving him silent thanks.

“So, since I asked the heavy question,” Lance started, “what about a light one?  When’s your birthdays and how old are you?  I turned 23 July 28th.”

Keith glanced at Lance and smirked round his glass of wine.  “I turned 24 October 23rd.”

Lance glared.   _Fuck.  Keith’s older than me!_

 _They’re so young_ , Shiro thought.  He scratched his metal hand on the back of his neck.  “Uh… Well, technically, I’m seven and a half.”

Both sets of eyes looked at him from across the table.

“Seven...and a half…?” Keith asked, confused.

“Dammit!  I knew you were jailbait!”  Lance couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s not like that.  My birthday’s February 29th, and while I’d be 31 this year, I’ve only had my birthday _on_ my birthday seven times.”

“That’s only what, six, seven weeks away?  Keith!  We need to throw him a birthday party!”  Lance was in way too good a mood for this.  Maybe it was the wine he had been drinking.

Shiro choked on his drink.  “I think my brother already has that covered.”

“You’ve said you have a brother before,” Keith said, steering the conversation away from parties.  “Any other family?”

Shiro looked appreciatively at Keith.  “Yeah, I have my younger twin brother, Kuro, he's the one I mentioned.  I’m actually living with him and his soulmate right now until I can get my own place.  Then there’s my mom...”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline.  “Twin brother you say?”  Shiro and Keith side eyed Lance.  Lance held his hands up in surrender, “Sorry. So Keith, what about your family?”  

“I have my uncles.”  Keith looked at Shiro.  “You actually met my uncle Kolivan today.”  Shiro nodded, remembering being interrogated by the huge man with the braid.  “Uncles Thace and Ulaz work at the Lifts as well.”

Lance was now confused.  “Lifts?”

“I work at the Lifts of Marmora, a gym for Alphas and Betas.”  Lance nodded, not as baffled as he was seconds earlier.

“How about you, Lance?”  Asked Shiro.  “Any family?”

“Oh yeah.  I’ve got my mom, my brothers, Marco and Luis, my sister Veronica, and my grandma…”  Lance started tearing up.  “But they’re all back home in Cuba.”  He shook his head to rid himself of his tears, and Shiro’s hand placed itself on his shoulder.

“It’s okay to miss your family.  I’m sure they are great.”  Shiro smiled at him.

Lance smiled back.  “Yeah, they are.”  He sniffed.  “Oh, wait.  You’re living with your brother.  Did you change jobs or something?”

Shiro nodded.  “Yeah.  I start at Voltron Incorporated on Monday.”

“Very cool.  Where were you before that you have to live with your brother now?”

“It’s only until I can get a couple paychecks under my belt, but I moved from Daibazaal last weekend.”

Keith’s eyes got wide and Lance’s mouth dropped open.

“Holy crow, that’s like on the other side of the planet!”  Lance proclaimed.

Shiro chuckled.  “It pretty much is.  I flew in on Saturday.”

The waiter came and delivered their entrees.  The three ate in silence for a few minutes, savoring the food and company.

Half way through their meals, Lance spoke up.  “So you’re going to be working at Voltron.  You’ve got to be really smart to do that.  Did you go to college?”

Shiro smiled around his steak.  He swallowed, thinking.  “Yeah, I did.  I’ve got a masters in Chemical and Biological Engineering, with a focus on Bio Engineering.”  Shiro blushed, trying to stay humble as he felt Keith and Lance’s eyes bore into him.  “I’m going to be a research consultant there.  Basically, people will bring me their research projects and stuff and I’ll go over them with them. ”

Lance looked at Shiro in awe.   _Chemical and Biological Engineering.  He’d probably get along with Hunk._

Keith was more jealous than in awe.   _If_ I _were an Alpha, I’d have a degree too.  Probably not a masters, though._  He forced a smile.  “Impressive, Shiro.”

Shiro’s smile broadened.  “I’m sure you two’ve gone to college, haven’t you?  It’s not that impressive.”

Lance and Keith seemed to shift in their chairs.  Keith took another bite of his salmon.

“Uhh, yeah,” Lance began.  “I graduated.”

Shiro looked at him.  “What did you major in?”

“Well, I went in to become an Aquatic Veterinarian.  I took classes in highschool, and got into this program that let me get my DVM at the same time as my undergrad…”  Lance trailed off.

Shiro and Keith shared a look before prodding Lance for more.

“That’s amazing, Lance!”  Shiro was so proud.  “Why aren’t you working as a veterinarian now?”

Lance looked at his plate and stabbed his meatball.  “I like what I’m doing now better,” he lied.

Keith coughed, choking down his jealousy.  “Bullshit.”  He knew that if he had graduated, he wouldn’t have thrown his dream away for working at a coffee shop.

“Keith!”  Shiro chided.  He looked at Lance.  “If you’re more comfortable being a barista than an Aquatic Veterinarian, that’s fine.  If it’s something else, I hope you will trust us enough to tell us eventually?”  Shiro gave Lance a small smile.

Lance smiled back and nodded weakly.  He didn’t want to tell them about how he failed his NAVLEs and his insecurities about retrying.  After he failed, he didn’t feel good enough to do anything with pursuing his dream, so he settled for being a barista at Café Altea.  Only Hunk knew about this, and he planned on keeping it that way.

“How about you, Keith?”  Lance tried to redirect.

Keith’s eyes darted between Lance and Shiro as he frowned.  “I, uh.  I never went to school,” he lied.  He wasn’t ready to tell them about what happened, if he’d ever tell them at all.  “My uncles needed help at the Lifts so I went to help.”

Shiro smiled gently.  “That’s very kind of you, Keith.  Do you plan to ever go to school?  Or just work with them?”

“I want to open my own branch of Lifts eventually.  I’m not sure if I’d make it in college.”

Shiro nodded, and Lance grinned.  At least their soulmate had ambition.  They ate quietly until the waiter came back.  They ordered dessert, enough cannolis to share, and Shiro decided to ask something less delicate.

“Did you two play any sports growing up?”

Lance grinned from ear to ear.  “Oh, yeah.  I was on the swim team back in high school.  I was their fastest swimmer, so I was usually put in relay or freestyle races.”

Keith’s smirk returned.  “I was on the soccer team.  I was generally a center forward, but sometimes they put me as striker when they needed someone fast.”  He didn’t tell them it was a Beta and Omega only soccer team.

“I was on the local hockey team.  I started off as a Center but moved to Goalie when I presented.”

The two younger men nodded.  Lance eyed Shiro up and down, saying,  “yeah, I can see that.”

With that, their desserts were delivered.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

At the end of the lovely dinner, Shiro grabbed the check before either of the others could reach for it.

“I got this.  It’s my treat.”  He did have some extra spending cash left over from the moving package he got from Voltron.  Lance and Keith tried to argue, but Shiro was adamant.

“Let me do my Alpha part.  It makes me happy.  I hope you’re okay with it, Keith?  You can get the next one.”

Lance covered his cheeks with his hands in glee and chirped, while Keith coughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.  “No, it’s fine.  I’m a little tight right now so no hard feelings.”

Lance, fortunately, was too distracted to make a comment on his choice of words, but Shiro did turn a little pink.  Oh ho, not so immune after all.  Keith filed it away for later.

He focused instead on trying to keep down the happy feeling in his chest.  The one that purred at the idea that his Alpha wanted to treat him right.  But he needed to keep up appearances, so he squished the feeling down.  He’d gotten used to it over the years.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

After dinner they took a short walk to a nearby park.  Although winter was bleeding into spring, the town was still decked out in holiday gear, and the soft lights twinkled invitingly.

Lance brushed snow off a swing and took a seat.  Shiro began to push him, while Keith sat on the monkeybars next to them.

“So, what’s your favorite pokemon?” Lance asked, breaking the silence.  Shiro and Keith looked at him like he grew a second head.  “Look, we asked some pretty deep questions at dinner, I thought being here, you know, a fun place, we could maybe ask some fun questions?”

Keith seemed to consider Lance’s words while Shiro just smiled.

“Lycanroc, dusk form” Keith said.

Lance smiled.   _Of course he’d like something like that,_ Lance thought.  “I’m a totodile man myself.”  They looked to Shiro, who’s face had gotten very serious.

“Hawlucha,” was all Shiro said.

“HAWLUCHA?  Are you serious?”  Lance guffawed.

“What?  Hawlucha is awesome.”  Shiro pouted.

Keith smiled.  “He is.  In that generation.”

“Okay, okay.  Let’s not fight about which was the best in each generation,” suggested Lance, for once, being the voice of reason.  “How about favorite foods?”

Keith looked away.  “Mac n cheese.”  Lance and Shiro saw the sad look in his eyes and didn’t press.  He’d tell them when he was ready.

“Brussels sprouts with vinegar, but all veggies are valid,” Shiro replied simply.

“Oh my god, you put vinegar on it?” Lance asked, shocked, while Keith giggled.  Both thought that though the vinegar was weird, the vegetable statement was totally a Shiro thing to say.  Shiro just rolled his eyes.

“Okay, Lance, what about you?  What’s your favorite food?”

“Oh that’s easy.  Lobster.  It’s classy, and I like classy.”  The two other men looked at each other and shrugged.  Of course Lance would like classy things.  He is an Omega.

They sat in silence for a moment, when Keith spoke up.  “What’s your Hogwarts House?  I’m a Gryffindor.”

Lance gasped and wiggled in the swing.  “I’m a Gryffindor too!!!  How about you, Shiro?”  He looked behind him as he swung away.

Shiro blushed.  “I’m Hufflepuff.”

Lance’s smile burst from ear to ear.  “More like Huffle _punk_ , am I right?”

Keith snickered to their side.  He slung himself under the monkey bars, holding himself upside down by his legs.  “Favorite colors?”

“Black, but I’ve been told that that can’t be my favorite color, so purple is second.”  Shiro pushed Lance again.

“Blue.  Not even a specific one.  I love all the blues.”  Lance kicked his legs out, leaning back as he swung forward, pulling them under as he came back to Shiro.

“Even the sad ones?” Shiro asked, almost at a purr.

“Especially the sad ones.  Sad blues need love too.”

“I like red.”  Keith didn’t feel like explaining himself further, though both sets of eyes fell on him.  He started flushing, but hoped the others would see the reddening of his face as just the effects of gravity.

Lance shrugged and kicked his legs again.  “Hey, how about…” he paused, putting on his most innocent face.  “What do you sleep in?”

“Laaannce,” Keith groaned.  Shiro blushed.

“You don’t have to answer, I’m just curious.”

“Of course we have to answer.  This is basically truth or dare, without the dares.”

Lance just smirked.

“I like being warm,” Keith started slowly.  “So pajamas, layers, tons of blankets, everything.”  He uprighted himself, willing the slight dizziness of the blood rushing out of his head away.

Shiro and Lance nodded in understanding.

Shiro’s blush deepened.   “Boxers and a tank top.  I’ve been compared to a furnace, and I tend to kick the covers off.”

They both looked at Lance, expecting the answer.  “Oh me? I sleep naked.  Depending on how cold it is, I’ll either use a light blanket or a thick comforter.”  Lance answered them as if they asked him what color the sky was.  “So, any crazy exes we have to worry about?”

Keith and Shiro stilled slightly.

“Uhh...no.”  Keith said, shifting uncomfortably on the monkey bars.  “Never really had time to have any boyfriends growing up.”

Shrio agreed.  “I never had one either, nor girlfriend.”  Lance's eyes widened.  He was sure Shiro would have had at least one ex.  Shiro noticed and added, “it was, a, um...personal choice for me not to have one.”  He toed the ground, not quite as embarrassed knowing Keith was just as new to this as he was.  He pushed Lance again.  “You?”

Lance thought about it.  “A few exes, none crazy, though.”  The two older men looked at him.  “Well, they're not even really exes, more like hookups.  I wanted to be prepared for my soulmate…s.  They were all Betas that I messed around with so, I'm not like 100% prepared for Alphas.”

“Guys or girls?”  Keith asked curiously.

Lance grinned.  “Both, actually.  Never knew what I was gonna get.  Never knew I was going to get lucky and get two, either.”

Shiro smiled, and continued the questions.  “Favorite alcoholic drink?”

“Depends on who I’m with,” said Keith.  “Most of the time it’s rum & coke, but I like watermelon moscato sangrias too.”

Lance stared at him.  The second part was literally not what he expected to come out of Keith’s mouth.  “I like blue hawaiians.”

Keith smirked.  “Of course you would.”

Shiro, chimed in, “Old fashioned with whiskey instead of bourbon.”

Lance looked back at Shiro.  “How often do you drink those that you have _that_ distinction?”

Shiro blinked.  “I’ve been drinking for over ten years.  It comes with experience.”

Keith glanced between Lance and Shiro.  “Wait, didn’t you say you’re about to turn 31?  And you’ve been drinking for _over_ ten years?”  Keith smirked.  “You’re a bad influence.”

Shiro grinned and rolled his eyes.  “You’re old enough to drink, aren’t you?  You’re also my soulmates and deserve the truth.  My brother and I got in a _ton_ of trouble growing up.  Drinking underage included.”

Lance just grinned.  “I like it. Kind of gives you a bad boy vibe, Shiro.”

Shiro blushed again, continuing to push Lance on the swing.

All was quiet as the snow gently started to fall again.

“It’s really been a great night, Shiro, Keith.  Like a dream come true. Thanks.”

Keith echoed the sentiment.  “It really has been.  Thanks guys.”

Shiro gave Keith a soft smile while Lance brought his swing to a stop.

“You guys ready to head home?  If you wanted we could stop by my place.”

Shio tried to keep the eagerness from his voice.  He had a great night, too, and never wanted it to end.  It took him a second to realize that the other two have stilled.  Shiro mentally backtracked, then his eyes widened as he realized the implication of what he just said.

“Wait!  I didn’t-”

Predictably, Lance jumps in immediately.  “On the first date, Shiro, really?  You bad boy!”

“N-no!  I mean… it’s not…” Shiro sighed.  Keith took pity.

“Thanks for the invite, but I really got to get back.  Maybe next time?”

He jumped down from the monkey bars and Lance stood from the swing at the same time, turning to face Shiro.

“But really, same.  It’s after seven o’clock.  Next time, alright?  Like Keith said.”

Surprisingly, Keith was the first to come in for a hug, hiding his face in Shiro’s chest.  Lance was quick to follow.  Shiro stayed frozen in place, not wanting to push boundaries.  This time, Lance took the initiative, and leaned in to give Shiro a chaste peck on his cheek.  Keith surprised them both, reached to turn Shiro’s face towards him and stood on his tiptoes to give Shiro a solid kiss on the lips.  Lance’s mouth dropped open in shock, and not a second later, Keith swept in to claim his mouth, too.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

The drive home was cozy.  All three boys felt warm inside, spirits lifted not only by the heater in Shiro’s car, but by how great the night went.  Just when Shiro was thinking it might just be the most perfect day on his life, his car sputtered.  Then stalled.  Then stopped.  He turned the key in the ignition over and over, but to no avail.  His car was officially dead.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends Arc 1!! Our boys got to know each other, and will get to know each other better in times to come (if you get what we mean). We left some hints as to some future secrets and we're curious to know if you caught any of them. :D We can’t wait for what happens in Arc 2. We’ve got some ideas, but again, we love hearing from you. All of your comments are extremely motivating and really inspirational. Thanks for all the support!  
> [punkinpinkglitter](https://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)  
> P.S. You can drag Hufflepuff Shiro out of my cold dead hands. ~Punk


	7. Oh Shit!  What Now?

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Click.  Click.  Click.

There was no purring of the engine anymore, just clicks when Shiro turned the key.  The lights were off, nothing was reacting.  He couldn’t figure out what was happening.  Luckily, Shiro had been able to pull off the road before his engine completely died.

“I don’t understand.  Kuro said the car worked great…”  The Alpha sighed, hitting his head against the steering wheel.  Shiro looked to the backseat, where his dates were sitting, and apologized.  “I’ll look to see if I can figure out what’s wrong.”

Shiro popped the hood, and, holding it open with one hand, took a look inside, using his phone as a flashlight in his other hand.  The engine didn’t look rusted or covered in anything, no weird smells other than the oil and other engine-like smells, no smoke coming out from some hidden place.  Shiro was baffled.  He heard a door shut and looked up.

“Oh, hey Keith.  You know anything about engines?  I’m kind of lost here.” he shyly admitted.  He didn’t like looking weak in front of his soulmates, but at this point, he didn’t have any other choice.

Keith smiled.  “I’ve dabbled.  Let me take a look?”  Shiro stepped away, still holding the hood of the car.  Keith looked up.  “You do know they have hood support rods, right?”

Shiro looked at Keith with a blank look.  Keith smirked, looked down for a moment, unhinged the rod, and attached it to the hood of Shiro’s car.

“You can let go, now.”

Shiro let go warily, afraid it would come crashing down on Keith, but it didn’t.  Keith was confident in what he was doing, and Shiro, knowing he knew absolutely nothing, stepped aside and looked over Keith’s shoulder.  Keith looked at a few things, looking at what looked like a fuse box, pulled some sticks out of things, and replacing them, and looked at the top of the battery.

“I, uh, I have some stuff back at my apartment.  I can go get them and check to see what’s the matter?”  Shiro looked in awe.  Keith seemed to know what he was doing.

“We’re a five minute drive from your place, how far a walk is that?”

Keith thought about it.  “Maybe ten minutes each way?  I know a bunch of shortcuts from here.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, nodding and turning his phone’s light off.  “We’ll come with you-”

“No!  Uh, I mean.  No.  Okay, it’s not that I don’t want you to do that, but I’ll be faster by myself.  Also, I really don’t want you leaving your car alone and I don’t want Lance alone…” Keith trailed off.

“But it’s so cold.  Are you sure?”

“It’s not better in my apartment, believe me.”  Keith stopped, realizing he had revealed a bit more than he intended. “I...I turned off my heat this morning cause I wasn’t gonna be there.  So it’s probably warmer to stay in the car anyway.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes slightly, but let it go.  “You have my number.  Let me know if you need us to come find you, okay?”  Keith nodded, grabbed his backpack, and headed off.

Shiro, in turn, walked to the back of the car, and climbed in the back seat with Lance.  If he wasn’t going to be useful, he would at least be able to talk to his new soulmate.

Lance smiled as Shiro got into the back with him.  He nuzzled into his scarf, then held his breath as he snuggled in next to Shiro.  There’s a beat where Lance was worried he’s rushing things, but then a large arm curled around him and tugged him in close.  Lance hid his blush in Shiro’s chest.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Shiro said quietly into Lance’s hair.  “He is so underdressed for the weather.  Did I do the right thing?”

Lance released a small amount of his calming scent.  In such a small confined space, there’s no need for a lot.  “I think you did just fine.  He is an Alpha, after all.  Don’t you guys run warm, anyway?  He’s probably adapted to it at this point.”

Shiro sighed.  “Yes, of course.  You’re right.  This is...all so new.  I don’t want to do the wrong thing too early into the game.”

That made Lance pull back.  He freed one arm and rested it on Shiro’s chin, getting the Alpha’s attention.

“Shiro, all of us feel the same way.  We don’t know a ton about one another yet, and that makes everything harder.  But Keith strikes me as the independent type.  He clearly wants to do this for you.  So let him. If we see something problematic later, then we’ll speak up. Sound alright?”

Shiro closed his eyes, and Lance could feel the tension leak from his body.

“That’s exactly what I needed to hear.  Thank you, Lance.”

The two fell into a peaceful silence.  Lance’s mind drifted to the future.  The three of them snuggled up together on a couch, a fire roaring in the fireplace, slow falling outside.  The warmth seeped into Lance.  It’s a familiar feeling, and a thought suddenly occurred to him.  In all this excitement about finding his soulmates, he had completely forgotten about his upcoming heat.  That definitely needed to be addressed.  He probably had a day before it kicked in, but he wanted to give his soulmates plenty of warning.

“So, umm…  I know this is sudden, but…” Lance trailed off, embarrassed and unsure how to continue.  He fidgeted with his scarf.

“What’s up, Lance?  Is it about your upcoming heat?  You don’t need to feel embarrassed about that.”

Lance froze.   _How did he know?  Was it that obvious?!_  Lance whimpered inadvertently, and Shiro rumbled into Lance’s hair.

“Shh, Lance.  You’re fine.  I only figured it out while we were driving.  You weren’t projecting or anything, I’ve just imprinted to your scent.  I can pick you out of a crowd now.  I’m sure Keith can, too.”

Lance willed himself to calm down.  All Omegas were told to be careful about not letting anyone scent them during their heats.  There was both the fear of triggering Alpha ruts, and setting off other Omegas.  Whole aisles of grocery stores were dedicated to products that promised to help hide the beginnings-of-heat scent.  But there was nothing to be done once a heat truly began.  It was the regular bane of the Omegas.  The other dynamics had no idea the efforts Omegas put into ensuring things were kept under wraps.  So when Shiro said he could smell the heat on Lance, there were half a dozen reasons for panicking.

“Ah.  Okay.  It’s okay, then.  I’m glad it wasn’t obvious to the whole restaurant.  Wouldn’t want everyone flocking now would we?”

Shiro’s eyes go wide, Lance knowing exactly where the Alpha’s thoughts are going.  He chuckles when Shiro growls softly.

“Don’t worry, you big Alpha.  You and Keith are the only ones I got my eyes on.  But…”

How would he bring this up without upsetting anyone.  All Alphas dream of sharing a Omega’s heat.  And Lance was dying to give this gift to his Alphas.  Only, it was so soon.  It hadn’t even been a day yet.

“It is awfully early, isn’t it.  How about you wait until you’re ready, okay?  The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable.  And I’m sure it’s the same for Keith.  If it isn’t… if he pressures you…”

Shiro trailed off as they both see the figure of Keith returning.  He started growling again, thoughts of protecting his Omega swirling in the heat-scented air.  Lance ruffled Shiro’s bangs with a smile, then pulled back and opened the door.

“My hero.”

The cool air rushed in, and Shiro shook his head to clear it.

“Yikes.  Sorry about that.  Looks like Keith’s back, though.”

Lance was about to leave the warmth of the back seat when Shiro’s hand stilled him.

“Don’t worry about telling Keith.  I’ll make sure he and I are on the same page, alright?”

They embraced, then started to jump out to meet Keith, eager to get the car up and running again.

Keith returned with a fine layer of snow on his shoulders, bookbag looking heavier than when he had left.  Shiro started to open the door to greet Keith, when the other Alpha opened the driver’s door, took an item out from his backpack, and plugged it in under his dash.

“Uh, Keith?  What are you doing?”

“I’m checking for a code to see what could be wrong with your car.”  Keith fumbled with his phone, turning on the flashlight and shining it on his little yellow device.  Shiro and Lance craned their necks from the back seat, trying to see what Keith was doing.  Keith hummed and unplugged his battered device.

Keith was suddenly off and out of the car, rounding on the hood again.  He went straight to the battery, pulling another device out of his backpack.  This one was black and had a set of what looked like prongs attached by different colored wires.

Shiro got out of the car, walking close to avoid being hit by any passing traffic, and rounded Keith.  Looking over his shoulder, he asked “So, what’s going on?”

“Hold this,” Keith said, handing him his phone-turned-flashlight.  Shiro did, pointing it to where the display on Keith’s device was.  “This is a multimeter.  I’m going to check your battery.”  Keith hooked up his probes to the battery.  Shiro leaned over to look at what the reading was.

11.9.

“Is that good?”  Shiro inquired.  He honestly didn’t have a clue.

Keith huffed.  “No.  Normal car battery voltages are between 12.66 and 12.77.  Anything under 12.45 needs a recharge.  Once you get 11.89, your battery is basically dead.  You probably need a replacement.”  Keith returned to his bookbag, which he had placed at his feet, and dug in for a wrench.  He used it to unhook the battery, lifted it by its handle, and started to hand it to Shiro.  He stopped cold and retracted it when Shiro reached out with his right hand.  “No, your other hand.  I don’t want you getting electrocuted.  The battery may be dead, but there’s still electricity in it.  If you touch the terminals with that hand...” Keith trailed off.

Shiro gently grabbed the handle of the battery with his left hand, letting it drop to his side.  “So, what do I do with this?”

“Well, there’s a car place about half a mile that way,” he pointed to emphasise the direction.  “It’s quarter to eight, and they’re open until 9.  It shouldn’t take you more than 15 minutes to get there in this weather.  Just go in, give them the battery and tell them you need a replacement.”

“Okay.  I can do that.  See you both in a bit.”  Shiro leaned in and pecked Keith on the cheek.  Hearing the squawk coming from the back of the car, Shiro shuffled back chuckling, opened the door and pressed a chaste kiss to Lance’s cheek as well.  He went to close the door when Keith swooped in around him, shoving Lance to the other side of the car.  Shiro, still laughing, closed the door and set off to the auto store.

Lance looked at Keith, who was obviously trying to warm back up.  Lance scooted over, pressing his side against Keith, who leaned in for warmth.  Lance wrapped his scarf around the both of them, adding to the warmth, took off his gloves and pressed their hands together, trying to unfreeze Keith’s icicle-like fingers.  After a few minutes, Keith’s teeth stopped chattering, and the men were just relaxing into each other.

“So,” Lance said slowly.  “Can you give me the rundown on what happened here?”

Keith looked up at Lance.  “His battery went bad.  Pretty much dead.”

“Okay, but why did it kill the car?  Doesn’t the battery just start it?”

Keith smiled.  “You know more about cars than Shiro.  No, other systems run off the battery too, but at least you know the battery starts the car.”  Keith chuckled.  “Okay, so when your battery doesn’t put out enough power, the other parts have to work harder to make up for it.  And when they do that, more parts stress out and basically the engine gives up and stalls, and in Shiro’s case, dies.”

Lance hummed in agreement, and started to stroke Keith’s hair.  Keith held back a purr, enjoying every second of the affection, nuzzling into the warmth of Lance’s neck.

His shirt shifted enough to uncover Lance’s scent gland, and Keith caught a lungful of Lance’s scent.  It was so sweet, and laced with something he couldn’t quite pin.  But Keith remembered enough to know what it was: the scent of an oncoming heat.  And he didn’t want to make Lance uncomfortable by talking to him about it.  What kind of soulmate would he be if he did that?  It's considered rude for anyone to bring up heats except for the ones having them.  Instead he let the scent curl its way around him, enveloping him.  He almost felt safe.

“So, is this what you imagined when you thought of your soulmate?” Lance asked quietly.

Keith shook his head.  “No, I never really thought about soulmates and all that stuff.  I never really thought I’d ever get one.”

Lance looked down at the smaller man curled at his side.  “They say everyone gets one, though.”

Keith smirked.  “Yeah, well.  We got two.  Shows what _they_ know.”

Lance smiled.

“What about you?” Keith asked, looking decidedly forward.

“What _about_ me?”

“What did you imagine your soulmate to be like?”

Lance’s smile faded, and his scent soured slightly.  “I just wanted someone to say they wanted me for me, you know?  Not because I’m some rare male Omega, or that they felt like they had to be with me.  I wanted my soulmate to want me.”

Keith understood, wholeheartedly.  There was nothing in the world he wanted more, either.  He took a hold of Lance’s hand.  “I know we haven’t known you long, but we’re still here because we want to be with you.  I know I don’t feel forced, and I’m pretty sure Shiro doesn’t either.”  He nuzzled back down into Lance’s neck and started to gently rub the glands on Lance’s wrists, hoping the touch would help reassure Lance.

It did, luckily.  Lance’s scent returned to the bright sweet scent from earlier, and Keith for once was glad he had the keen smell of an Omega.  He loved that he could smell when the tension left his Omega.

They stayed wrapped up in each other, content in the quiet, until they heard a rap on the window.  Looking up, slightly startled, they saw Shiro with a new car battery.

“I’ll be right back,” Keith leaned over to Lance, nosing his cheek.  Lance blushed as his soulmate left the car.

Keith walked in front of Shiro, turning the flashlight on his phone back on and switching his phone for the battery in Shiro’s hand.  Shiro shook the snow off his shoulders and out of his hair as Keith put the battery back in the original’s space.  He watched in awe as Keith’s deft fingers worked quickly despite the cold.  Keith finally turned to put his tools away, grabbed the rod supporting the hood, and finally closed the hood of Shiro’s car.

Shiro totally wasn’t blushing when he handed Keith his phone back.

“Shiro, go try starting your car.  It should work now.”  Keith said, slipping back into the backseat of the car with his bookbag.

Shiro got in, and the car turned over immediately.  Shiro was beyond impressed.  His fellow Alpha- his _soulmate_ \- was so skilled.  “Keith, how can I repay you for this?”

Keith shook his head, smirking.  “No need.  I made you get your own battery, didn’t I?”

“But you said earlier--”

"Shiro.  It’s fine.  You’re my soulmate.  I’m not going to charge you to change a battery.”

Shiro smiled, looking into the back seat.  Seeing Keith and Lance cuddled up sent a warmth spreading through his chest.  He cranked the heat up as high as it could go, his fingers still slightly frozen from his walk.  After a minute of warming up, he finally pulled back on the road, and resumed their trek to dropping Keith off.

Looking at the display in the car, Keith noted it was 8:21.  “Sorry it’s past your bedtime,” he gently poked at Lance.  Lance yawned in response.

“‘S fine.  I got to spend extra time with my soulmates.  I will sleep super well tonight, though.”  He mumbled into Keith’s hair.

Shiro pulled into the driveway for Keith’s basement apartment moments later.  “Keith, I thought you said apartment…”

Keith grabbed his book bag, “It’s a basement apartment.  Sorry for the confusion.”  He smiled as he got out of the car, the other two men following.

Lance walked up to Keith first, rounding from behind the car to get to the front passenger side.  He put his arms around Keith’s waist and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  “Thanks for tonight.  I had a great time.”

Keith smiled.  “Of course.  Anything for my soulmates.”

Keith unwrapped himself, and walked around the front of the car, meeting Shiro, as Lance got back in the car.  He leaned up on his tiptoes and gave Shiro a quick peck on the lips.  “I’ll see you whenever you decide to come back to Marmora.”

Shiro snickered.  “I’ll see you soon.  Stay safe.”

Shiro watched as Keith unlocked his apartment and closed the door behind him.  He walked back to the car, got in, and looked over at Lance.

“Sorry it’s so late.  I meant to get you home before eight.”  Shiro worried about his Omega soulmate.  He knew the younger man had a routine, and with his oncoming heat, Lance needed his rest more than ever.

“Shiro, ‘s okay,” Lance slurred sleepily.  “As I told Keith, I got to spend more time with the both of you.  And I won’t have any issues falling asleep tonight.”  He smiled, leaning against the window.

Shiro pulled out of the driveway and took off on their 20 minute drive to Lance’s apartment.  Lance was asleep before they even hit the highway.

Shiro reveled in the silence.  As he parked in front of Lance’s complex, he took a moment to watch the Omega’s breath fogging the window.  He adored Lance.  He couldn’t believe the luck that he got not only two soulmates, but two wonderful men who were smart, quick as whips, and ambitious.  It didn’t hurt that they were both absolutely gorgeous.  After his moment, he leaned over and gently shook Lance’s shoulder.

“Hey, we’re here.”

Lance mumbled something, but still moved to get out of the car.  Shiro turned the car off, and quickly ran over to help Lance up, as he was swaying on his feet.  “Let me escort you?”

That got Lance’s attention, and he gave Shiro a salacious look.  “What did I tell you about the first date?”

Shiro blushed furiously, but Lance grabbed his hand, walking him towards his apartment.

At the door, Lance looked up at Shiro.  “Thanks for tonight.  It was great.  Even the breaking down on the side of the road part.”  He smiled and leaned in to hug Shiro.

Shiro hugged back, and after a few moments, reached up and lifted Lance’s chin, brushing a small kiss across his lips.  They pulled away from each other, and Shiro watched to make sure he was safely locked in his apartment before he went home.

Shiro was going to head home, get a good night’s rest, then start thinking about how he was going to tell Keith about their Omega’s upcoming heat.  Maybe they could find the time to hang out during his absence and making it easier on both of them.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro took his time getting home.  He was hoping he would come home and be able to go to bed to reflect on the day by himself.  But Shiro was never that lucky.

It was past nine when he got home.  He got out of the car, and walked to the door, but before he could get the key in, it swung open revealing a very excited Kuro.

“Before you say anything,” Kuro started, “Matt’s not here.  I sent him out on a grocery run.  He’ll be back soon, though.”

Shiro smiled.  He knew Matt would bombard him with questions and probably throw another questionnaire at him.  Kuro stepped aside, letting his older brother in.  Shiro put up his coat, and went to sit down, while Kuro walked to the kitchen, pulling out mugs, and making hot chocolate for the both of them.  When Kuro was done, he gave a mug to Shiro, who just couldn’t stop smiling.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re back an hour later than you said you’d be?”  Kuro asked, smugly.

Shiro rolled his eyes.  “Because your car is a piece of shit.”

Kuro looked confusedly at Shiro.  “What happened?  That baby was in prime condition when you got her!”

Shiro huffed a laugh.  “The battery died while I was taking them home.  Just--pbbbt.” he blew a raspberry.

Kuro busted out laughing.  “And I know you’re the least mechanically inclined Alpha out there!”  He wiped a tear from his eye.  “How did you manage to get home?  Did someone give you a jump?”

Shiro growled.  “Actually, Keith is the one who helped.  He walked home, got some tools, and made me go buy a new battery.  You owe me seventy-five bucks, by the way.”

Kuro laughed again.  “Keith, that’s your other Alpha?”

Shiro nodded.  “You should have seen him.  He knew exactly what he was doing.  It’s almost like he was a mechanic in another life.”

“And your other one?  The Omega?”

“Lance?  Yeah, well…” Shiro trailed off.  He didn’t know whether it was acceptable to tell him that Lance was going into heat soon.  But he was pretty sure Kuro could smell it on him.  “He’s going into heat soon, so I won’t see him for a while.  But he’s sweet, and just.  He seems really fun to be around.”

Kuro smiled.  “I’m glad to see you so happy.  You deserve it, Takashi.”  Shiro beamed.  “Now, you better get off to bed.  I’m sure Matt will be back any minute now.”

As Shiro made it to the guest bedroom, he heard Matt pull into the driveway.  At least he would be able to reflect by himself until the morning.  Kuro would be able to hold Matt off until then.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! What did you think? Our boys are so gone for each other. Next chapter will be late out cause of summer vacations and stuff. :) Let us know what you want to see or what you think.  
> Come yell at us on Tumblr!  
> Punk here, coming back to scream and yell cause [LOOK AT THIS ART](https://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/post/179965083688/yall-omg-im-crying-i-commissioned)!! It was made by [Shiroikumo (Tumblr)](http://shiroikumo.tumblr.com/) [(Twitter)](https://twitter.com/sishiroikumo). I'm beyond happy with this pic!!  
> [punkinpinkglitter](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)


	8. Feeling the Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware of the rating change! Yup, IAITE’s gonna be a hot mess. *winkwink* Hope y’all like smut. xD

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Lance woke up refreshed.  He had a great night with his soulmates, wasn’t pressured to spend his heat them, then stayed out late enough to get nice and tired.  His body was beginning to warm, but it was a pleasant feeling in the chilly air.  He drifted off to pleasant thoughts about how nice his soulmates were, and his dreams were filled with fantasies of their future together.  Now it was early morning, and his body was acting as a natural generator, keeping him nice and toasty.  He felt great.

He sat up, threw back the sheets, threw on some boxers and a tank top, and made his way to the kitchen.  By the time he got to the fridge, his great mood had vanished.  He was overheated and sticky just from walking across the apartment, so he took off his shirt and let it fall to the ground somewhere.  He was tempted to remove the boxers, but knew he’d regret it later.  His throat was parched, and Lance eagerly swallowed down some ice cold water.  His ideas of a big, filling breakfast were shot as his stomach rumbled unpleasantly.  So instead, Lance grabbed an apple and rested his somehow already tired body on the stool.  He squirmed, uncomfortable; the hard stool awakening aches he didn’t know he had.  Lance sighed and leaned forward to rest his head in his arms.  So much for his good mood.

The one blessing was he’s alone, so he didn’t have to worry about grossing out his soulmates or forcing himself to be polite company.  Lance always found himself getting snappy and irritable right before and after his heats.  His usually endless patience was nonexistent, and he doesn’t have the energy to maintain his beauty regime during his time.  That’s one of the most annoying and disappointing parts of his heat, Lance found.  He missed out on both the relaxing part and the hygiene part, making things twice as bad.

One of the few things that helped Lance survive during this time was the knowledge that sometime in the future, he would have a soulmate to share it with.  Not only would it make things a more... pleasant experience over all, it would significantly shorten the length of his heat.  Technically, an Omega could share a heat with anyone to cut down the time.  As Lance explained to his soulmates the day before, he had wanted to have some bedroom experience before meeting his match, just to be prepared.  But heats were something Lance considered special, and therefore he had never shared his heat with anyone.  Yet.

Lance felt himself blushing as he thought about the look on Shiro’s face when Lance told him about his heat.  Shiro was trying to be such a gentleman, but he couldn’t completely hide the excited look on his face.  Lance could tell Shiro was pretty damn eager.  But it was nice to know he had enough control over himself to put Lance’s feelings first.  Lance was just thinking about what Keith’s reaction might have been to the news when there’s a knock on the door and a jingle of keys in the lock, and Lance remembered the only _other_ thing that helped Lance survive his heats.

Hunk’s cooking.

“Hey Lance!  Sorry for the late notice, but I forgot to speak up right before your date.”

Lance ignored his aches and pains and jumped up eagerly.

“ _Hunk!_  You remembered!”

Lance had just enough time to see the affronted look on Hunk’s face before he was pulled in for a big hug.

“What?  Of course I did.  You’re my best pal.  I’m always here if you need me.”  Lance hummed happily as Hunk released him to put his bags down.  “I’m kind of insulted you’d think otherwise.”

Lance had no words, returned to his seat with a big smile on his face, and shook his head.  He couldn’t believe the Alpha is actually here.  Yes, Hunk was always there for Lance from day one, and even after meeting Pidge.  But Lance has soulmates now.

Hunk leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms as he studied Lance.

“I guess it was a little presumptuous of me, but I had assumed you wouldn’t be sharing your heat with people you just met that day, soulmates or not.”

“I’m so glad you’re here, Hunk.  It means a lot to me.”

Hunk ruffled Lance’s hair before getting to work on cooking Lance’s favorite heat-comfort foods.

“All I ask in return is that you’re the one who explains to your Alphas why you had another Alpha helping you through your heat.  Wait, no, that came out wrong.  See!  This is why you have to do the talking!”

Due to some anomaly, or genetic mutation, or whatever, Hunk seemed to be the only Alpha immune to Lance’s heats.  Lance had a suspicion it was due to their extremely close friendship, but the two had never really brought it up to others, worried he and Hunk might be separated, or worse, tested on.  But Hunk was only immune to Lance, and no one else.  They only mentioned it to people who needed to know, like Pidge.  The only other person who knew was Coran, who at first was very protective about Lance, and absolutely refused to let Hunk anywhere near him the first time his heat started during work.  It took some intense hushed conversations in the breakroom before Coran released Lance into Hunk’s care, trusting the Alpha to get Lance home safely.

Speaking of Coran…

“Oh no!  I forgot to tell Coran I wouldn’t be in today!”  Lance made a dash for his phone, but Hunk threw out a hand to intercept him.

“Hold on.  Slow down, he already knows.”

That got Lance to freeze.

“Huh?”

Hunk waved his phone in the air.  “I already called him.  Remember, I track you.  It’s all taken care of.”

“Hunk.  I could kiss you right now.”

“Please don’t.  I don’t want to explain _that_ to your soulmates, either.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Despite the fact that Hunk was immune to Lance’s heats, he still kept his visits short.  It wasn’t long before Lance’s preheat began to bleed into full heat.  Fortunately, Hunk was able to load Lance up with some easy-on-the-stomach foods and lots of water.  As per the norm, Lance stubbornly refused to go and rest up, preferring to put off retiring to the bedroom area for as long as possible.

“Hunk,” Lance whined.  “Please distract me.  I always hate this part.  I’m too aware to start, I know it’s inevitable.”

“Um, alright then.  Tell me about your soulmates?”

“Oh, Hunk, they’re the best.  Shiro is everything an Alpha should be.  Big, strong, chivarious.  He’s actually the one who suggested I decide if and when I want to share my heats.  He was all “ _no pressure”_ and it was amazing.”

“What about the other one?  Keith?  He’s an Alpha, too, right?”

“Man, he’s hot as hell.  But, strange.”

“Strange?  How so?”

“Well, for starters, he’s thin and lanky.”

“You know better than anyone looks can be deceiving.  And, the big macho stuff is just-”

“Stereotypes, I know.  But here’s the weird part.  He’s got no scent.”

“Maybe you just haven’t imprinted yet?”

“I can’t!  There’s nothing there!”

“Do you think something is up?  Like he’s sick or something?”

“I have no idea.  But I’m gonna be keeping a close eye on him.  If he’s sick he sure doesn’t want me or Shiro knowing.  He’s pretty defensive.”

“Maybe you should talk to Shiro about it.  See if he noticed anything?”

“Ah, good idea.  You’re so smart Hunk.  Ack, now if you’ll excuse me…”

“Of course.  I’ll pop my head in later on, just to make sure you have enough water and stuff.”

“You know heat sickness only comes on when people are away from their bonded mates.  I’ll be fine.”

“That’s what’s been _observed._  Never hurts to be careful.”

Lance watched as Hunk grabbed his stuff and headed to the door.  He was halfway through when Lance called out.

“Oh and Hunk?”

“Yes, Lance?”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.  I always got your back.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro woke up only marginally rested.  Sure, he got to bed a little later than he was hoping, especially since he’s trying to get back on a work schedule, but that’s not the reason why he didn’t sleep well.

Soulmates.  Both a blessing and a curse.

Shiro’s dreams were filled with exquisite visions of his newly discovered Omega Lance.  Shiro was honestly surprised he was able to stay so composed.  The news that not only did Lance have a heat starting, but that he had slept with others so he would be prepared for sex with him was doing things to his control.

He’s half impressed at the foresight, and half jealous that strangers had gotten to touch Lance before him.  That, combined with the smells coming from Lance…  Well, it led to some very vivid dream.

Lance writhing beautifully on the bed, leaking slick all over.  Whining his name.  Begging for him.  Begging to be marked and bred.  Shiro and Keith double teaming their gorgeous Omega.  The two of them making their claim, fighting off competition and ensuring Lance knew who he belonged to.

Shiro laid back and muffled his groan under his hands.

Damn.

This was going to do shit to his focus today.  Shiro didn’t even want to _think_ about how work was going to go tomorrow.  And, he still had to relay the news to Keith.  Shiro really hoped Keith one, was okay with giving Lance his space, and two, was alright with sharing.  Otherwise, it’s going to make this long week a hell of a lot longer.

Part of him wanted to chicken out and just text Keith the details, but he knew this is a better conversation to have in person.  Shiro just hoped he’d be able to control himself around Keith.  That boy was gorgeous as well, and his tough guy attitude just made Shiro want to wear him down until he’s soft and begging, too.

Shit, he needed a very long, very cold shower before he’s going  _anywhere._

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro must’ve been sitting at the table an hour before his brother had come to save him.  Finally driven from his room in search of food and the promise of coffee, Shiro had mistakenly hoped Matt had forgotten his crazy obsession that was Shiro’s love life and left already.  How wrong he was.

The minute Shiro touched the coffee machine, Matt was on him like the plague.  He had swooped in, snatched the coffee mug from Shiro’s hand, and held it ransom.

“Answer the questions and you’ll get it back,” Matt had said gleefully.

Shiro whimpered.

Shiro felt like he’d be drilled within an inch of his life.  Shiro retold the entire night from front to back, then back to front, then in slow mo, then with director’s commentary.  That, along with his unrestful night, his pressing distraction due to Lance’s imminent heat, _and_ his lack of goddamn coffee meant Shiro was nearly crying by the time Kuro had come to save the day.

“You owe me,” Kuro mouthed with a knowing smile as he seduced Matt away to their bedroom.

At that point Shiro was too defeated to care.  Whatever the cost, it was worth it.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Keith was up and and at work earlier than he was scheduled.  He couldn’t sleep after the date last night.  Luckily he was only working the books, and Kolivan usually gave him leeway when it came to fudging his times behind the scenes.

He had been there for about two hours before he heard the door to the office open and (try to) shut quietly.  He looked up to see a blinding white smile.  Allura.

Keith smiled.  “Hey.  Come to check on me I guess?”

She bounded over, pulling up a chair on the other side of his desk.  “Of course!  I need all the details about last night.  Tell.  Me.  Everything.”  She folded her fingers under her chin, leaning her elbows against the desk.

Keith smiled, leaning back in his chair.  “It was great, Ally.  Like, you saw Shiro.  The beefcake is a total softie.  He’s literally a walking marshmallow.”  Allura giggled.  “I didn’t really get a chance to tell you much after, except for you know, my telling you we went on a date together and that I got home safe…”  Allura nodded, silently begging for more.  “We met Lance, after we left Marmora yesterday.  He works at Café Altea.”

“Wait.  Lance... at Café Altea?  Tall, lanky Cuban fellow?”  Allura’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Yes?” he said slowly.

“He’s the cashier that’s always flirting with customers.  He’s actually the one who challenged me to the cupcake thing a few months ago.  He’s quite adorable.”

Keith’s smile faded a bit.  “Makes sense.  He was flirting a ton last night through the date.  He did tone it down by the end, though.”

“So all _three_ of you went on a date?”

“Yeah, to that Italian place.  Uh... Buon Cibo Cazzo?  Let me tell you, Allura.  This place had some good fucking food.”

“I really don’t care about the food,” she said, waving him off.  “I want to know what happened.”

Keith retold what happened the previous night, right down to the car breaking down.

“So why didn’t you tell them you’re an Omega?” Allura asked, making sure to keep her voice low in case someone was outside of the office.

Keith groaned.  He knew she and Kolivan wouldn’t approve of his lying.  But his sense of self-preservation persisted, even though he knew his soulmates would accept him as he really was.  “I guess I got scared.  I don’t know these guys, and I’m expected to open up to them?  Tell them something I’ve literally not told anyone in almost four years?”  He shook his head.

“Okay, so did they tell you _their_ dynamics?”

“Yeah, well, we found out by accident that Lance was Omega at the café, and Shiro’s an Alpha.”

Allura hummed.  “And you didn’t think to tell them you’re Omega.”

“It kind of just slipped out, that I was an Alpha.  I don’t think Lance believed me, but Shiro talked about stereotypes and whatever.  It was nice to be defended.”  He choked down a purr.  “Also, I think Lance may be going into heat, so I don’t think I’ll be seeing much of him for the next week or so.”

Allura straightened  “You weren’t triggered by his scent?”

“Nope.  Thanks to the suppressants, I won’t be.  He can be in heat around me and I won’t.”

“If they think you’re Alpha, won’t they expect you to go into rut or knot?”

“Then I’ll tell them I have a small knot or that I don’t knot or something.  Allura, I’ll figure this out later.  Right now, I’m just happy they like me for me--what I show them at least.”

“Fine.”  She adjusted her shirt, and stood up to leave.  Allura smiled gently at Keith.  “I’m sure you’ll be able to trust them soon enough.  Well, I have a workout I’m missing.  I’ll talk to you later?”

“Sure.  Bye Allura.”  They waved at each other as Allura closed the door behind her.

The hours seemed to drag by until Kolivan came to check on him.

“Have you finished the paperwork that I left you?”

“I’m about...80% done.  Why?”

“The gentleman from yesterday is here, and asked if you were available.  Obviously, you are busy.”

Keith looked up from the computer.  “Shiro’s here?”

“He is at the front desk.  I told him I would check your progress in paperwork.  If you were not slacking off, I would send you to him.”

Keith smiled and got up from the desk.  “Thanks, Uncle.”

He practically ran out of the office, slowing to a brisk walk when he saw Shiro leaning against the front desk, talking to Ulaz.

“You wouldn’t believe the trouble he caused growing up,” he heard Ulaz saying.  “He stayed out late, he loitered, he _smoked_ !”   _Oh god no,_ Keith thought.   _Please don’t be doing what I think you’re doing…_

Shiro let out a laugh.  Keith walked quietly up behind him, sneaking an arm around Shiro’s waist.  Shiro jumped, startled, turning around in Keith’s arm.  His smile broadened seeing his soulmate.

“Keith,” Shiro barely breathed.  “Your uncle was telling me about your teenage years.  Apparently your were a hellion.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Keith said, pointedly ignoring Ulaz.  “What are you doing here?”

“I needed a workout.  I’ve missed out on the passed week, and I really needed to start my routine back up.  You’re not working the desk today?”

Keith shook his head.  “I’m working the books today, so Kolivan--

“ _Uncle_ Kolivan.”  Ulaz interrupted.

Keith rolled his eyes.  “ _Uncle_ Kolivan has me cooped up in the office.”

Shiro leaned down and pressed his forehead against Keith’s.  “And when do you get off?  Or get a break?”

“I get off at 4 today, but I can take lunch whenever.”  Keith smiled, closing his eyes.

“Wonderful.  How about we go to lunch after I finish my workout?”

Keith nodded, breaking their contact.  “I’ll see you after.”  He pointed towards the office.  “Just come on in when you’re done, okay?”

This time Shiro nodded.  “Think about a place you’d want to go to, okay?  I’m up for anything.  See you soon.  Bye Ulaz, nice talking with you.”

“Goodbye Shiro.  I hope you find your workout enjoyable.”  With that, Shiro walked off deeper into the Lifts of Marmora.

Keith gave a pointed look to Ulaz.  “If you weren’t my uncle, I’d disown you for that.”  He smirked as Ulaz gave an overdramatic sigh and flung his arm across his eyes.

“I guess I have no nephew.  Because I will _always_ tell your soulmates embarrassing stories from the time you grew up with us.  By the way, we will have to invite them both over for dinner some time.”

“You’ll meet both of them, don’t get your panties in a twist.”  They smiled at each other and waved their goodbyes, Keith returning to his work.  He absolutely intended to finish whatever it was that Kolivan had assigned him for the first half of his shift, but now that Shiro was in the gym, he found himself glued to the cameras, watching the perfect specimen of an Alpha as he worked his way through the gym.  The only thing Keith managed to do was figure out where they would go for lunch.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Lance had always been a pretty visual guy.  He was observant, detail-oriented, and had a good working memory.  Unfortunately, there were times when Lance cursed his gifts.  Like now.

His heat had fully started.  He was horny, wet, and insatiable.  And Lance’s brain was playing incredibly realistic, delicatably filthy porn starring him and his soulmates in surround sound IMAX 3D experience.  The quality was pristine.  The way Keith’s hair fell into his eyes as he pounded Lance into the mattress.  The droplets of sweat running down Shiro’s neck as he held Lance nice and spread.  The smells, the tastes, the sensations.

Lance was a mess, and it’s only been a few hours.  It’s going to be a long heat.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

A light knock at the office door had Keith jumping out of his chair and running for his coat.  Shiro had barely started opening the door when Keith yanked it out of his hands, ready to go.

“Someone’s ready for lunch,” Shiro laughed.  “Figure out where we’re going?”

Keith nodded.  “There’s a hidden little diner down the road.  Best waffles ever.”  He paused, thinking that his Omega side was showing again until Shiro laughed.

“Waffles sound great, actually.  Lead the way.”

The men remained silent as Keith mumbled to himself about where he was going.  It had been a while since he’d been to Gaufres et Merde, and he hoped he still remembered the way.

Shiro was enjoying listening to his fellow Alpha mumbling directions.  He had slipped his hand into Keith’s as they walked, making Keith jump, which made him smile even more.  About five minutes later, they stopped, Keith looking proudly up at the diner.  The only way Shiro even knew it was a diner, was there was a single sign the size of a sheet of paper that said “Welcome to Gaufres et Merde.  Open 24-7” taped to the window.

Shiro opened the door for Keith, trying to be chivalrous, only remembering moments later that his fellow Alpha may not particularly be okay with those kinds of displays.  Keith just bowed his head, walking in, and finding a booth in the corner.

A waitress stopped by quickly, leaving menus and taking drink orders.  Shiro thoroughly searched the menu, while Keith sat there.  He already knew what he wanted.  He was dying for chocolate waffles, but was worried that Shiro would wonder about if he was lying or not about being Alpha.  He decided to get strawberry waffles instead.  Because Alphas like strawberries, right?

Shiro, though, didn’t feel like getting anything heavy, thinking about the conversation he wanted to have with Keith, so he settled with getting plain waffles with whipped cream.

The waitress returned with their drinks.  The men placed their orders, Keith fiddling with his straw as Shiro stiffened.  It was now or never.

“Uhh…”   _Great start, Shirogane._  Shiro coughed.  “This is something I thought we should talk about in person.  Um.”  He blushed and fidgeted in his seat.  “Lance is going into heat right now.”

Keith looked up at him, unaffected by the news.  “Okay?”

“I think we should leave it up to him if and when he decides to share his heats.  It’s his choice, being an Omega.  We have to respect his choice.”  He straightened to his full height in his chair, puffing his chest out a little bit, and released a slightly acrid scent.

 _Posturing,_ Keith noted, fighting his instinct to bear his neck to the Alpha in front of him.

“You don’t have a problem with that, right?”

“Nope,” replied Keith quickly, shaking his head.  “He’s in control we’ll follow his lead.”

Shiro relaxed quickly into his seat, his scent returning to normal.  Keith wondered if this was how the whole conversation was going to be like.

“Okay.  Good.”  Shiro smiled.  “Since we’re on the topic of Lance and sex, are you cool sharing him?  Or would you need space to have “private sessions” with him?”

Keith blinked.  He didn’t know where Shiro was going with all this questioning, but it made him just slightly uncomfortable.  “Nah, it’s cool.  I can share.  I’m not like… _ultra_ possessive.”

Shiro exhaled the breath he was holding.  “Okay, I,” he chuckled.  “That was going to be touchy for me, but I would have managed.”

Keith frowned.  “You know, you’re a part of this whole thing too.  You need to make sure your needs are met as well.”

Shiro smiled.  “I know.  I just.  Well, you know how it is.  That urge to protect.  I just want my mates to be happy.  That’s the most satisfying thing to me.”

Keith nodded convincingly, he hoped.  He wanted so badly to understand.  He pushed the jealousy down as the waitress returned with their food.

They took a moment to thank her as she left, and started eating.

Shiro moaned around his mouthful of waffles.  They were the absolute best he’d ever tasted.  Thank goodness for his gorgeous soulmate that knew this wonderful place.

“So Keith,” he said after he swallowed.  “What kind of roll do you want in this relationship?  I mean, we’re both Alphas.  Do you want to co-run our little pack?  Or do you want us to have a first and second in command?  Most packs with multiple Alphas have a hierarchy in place.”  Keith just stared at him.  “It’s just so we know how to act around each other,” Shiro added quickly.

Keith looked at his plate, stuffing another bite of waffle in his mouth.  Shiro took this as his cue to continue.

“I mean, I don’t want to offend you by what I do.  I like to cover the bills, open doors, and lead in most situations.  I just, I don’t want to step on your toes or make you uncomfortable about it.”  He paused to take a sip of his drink, as Keith looked back up at him and raised his eyebrows.  “I know there are Alphas who are totally cool with the domestic stuff, where they’ll act more docile in public places, but they also dominate more inside the privacy of their own homes.  Does any of this make sense to you?”

Keith shaped his face into what he hoped was a neutral look.  “Uh, yeah.  I don’t mind.  I mean, I’m probably more the second type of Alpha.  You seem more like the first?”

The older man nodded.  “Yeah.  I take pride in being able to provide and lead.  So back to my question about the pack?  I take it you don’t want to co-lead?”

Keith shook his head, and spoke around another mouthful.  “As long as I can be more dominant when we’re at home I think I’ll be fine.”

“So, are you okay with submitting sometimes?  Or is that a hard no?  I mean, if you have trouble submitting- I know _I_ do- we could try some roleplay...” Shiro trailed off.

Shocked, the younger man looked around, making sure no one was listening in.  Satisfied that the waitress was overwhelmed on the other side of the restaurant, he leaned in a bit.  “As long… as it’s not in public?  Like, you can take the lead on things but, I don’t like the humiliation.  I’d rather we just talk things over once we get home.”

Shiro nodded.  “I understand.  That’s kind of my stance, too.  Public shaming is not my thing, but I believe we can all calmly use our words and solve any issues in the privacy of our home.”  Shiro stuttered, blushing.  “I mean, uh, our respective homes.  For the moment.”

They ate a few more bites in silence, before Shiro gathered his courage again, blushing.

“So, are you a top or a bottom?  Or could you switch?”

Keith gasped, choking on a strawberry.  “Excuse me?!?”

“Sorry, I just, it’s something we should probably know going into this, don’t you think?”

“Top.  I’m a top.  I can’t be… I can’t do that.  At least… well, not yet.”  Keith looked down, ashamed.  If he bottomed, he’d be found out.  He just couldn’t let that happen.

Shiro brought his hand across to lift Keith’s chin up, making him look Shiro in the eyes.  “It’s okay, Keith.  That’s why I’m asking.  We’ll respect your wishes.  Please don’t feel like you need to push yourself.”

Keith smiled tentatively.  “How, uh… how about you?”

Shiro brought his hand back to his side of the table, blush hiding the scar on his nose.  “I can switch.  It’s for my soulmates and I want you both to be happy.  I’m comfortable with it, so it’s not too much of a problem for me.  Are there any other red flags or kinks that we should know about?”

Keith’s ears pinked at the thought of kinks.  “Well, we already talked about the shaming and humiliation.  That’s out.  Um… I can’t really think of any others at the moment.  As you know, I haven’t… done anything intimate with others and I usually keep to myself.  So I don’t know yet, I’m sorry.  I don’t think I’ll like being tied down or the pain stuff, but…” he trailed off, shrugging.

Shiro blushed harder.  “I uh... I _might_ have like… a… breeding thing?  I hope Lance would be okay with that."

Keith’s eyes flew open, his blush rushing down his neck.  His inner Omega was practically screaming at this, wanting so badly to be bred, but he stamped hard pushing that feeling down into the little box in the corner of his mind.  Looking away, he said “I don’t think he’ll have much of a problem with it.  We can always ask, anyways.”

“Uh, since you said you were fine as long as you get the opportunities at home to dominate, I have an idea.  Not only would you dominate in the house stuff, but you could also control the bedroom.  You know, if that made you more comfortable.”

Keith looked back to Shiro.  “What do you mean?”

“Well, I call all the shots in public.  We’ve already discussed that.  But, at home, like, you can make all the household decisions, scent mark us, have me submit _sometimes_ , you can even tell us when you need that alone time you like.  But like, if Lance is okay with it- because we still need to talk to him about this- we’d give you total control in the bedroom.  You call the shots.”

“I’d like that.  That sounds really great.”

They sipped their drinks as they waited for the awkwardness to go away.  

Finishing his last bite of waffle, Shiro got a small twinkle in his eyes.  “So, the only other Alpha I’ve met since presenting was my brother, so I don’t really have anyone to compare it to, but, can I ask you some questions?  Like, Alpha to Alpha?”

Keith’s lips thinned.   _Oh fuck._  “Sure, shoot.”

“How bad are your ruts?  And how often do you get them?  I get them four times a year and I’m pretty much out of service for 7 days.”

“Pretty much the same timewise, and mine aren’t that bad.  I can function normally, it just sucks.” Keith lied.

Shiro tilted his head, confused.  “You can _function_?  All I can do is fuck a pillow for a week.  Like, I can’t think of anything else.”

Keith’s eyes widened slightly.   _Shit._    _Did I just give myself away?_  “You know, function without being able to leave the apartment.  I can still sort of take care of myself... make sure I eat and bathe and all.”  He took a long sip of his drink.

Shiro just shrugged.  “I shouldn’t have expected all Alphas to have the same have the same rut symptoms.  So if something triggers you, makes you angry or upset, what makes things better?  Touching?  Scents or scenting?  Alone time?  Being with others?”

Keith closed his eyes and tried to keep calm.  He could do this.  It would be better to just keep to the truth as much as he could.  Keith opened his eyes, determined.  “I like alone time.  Like, I need space to think things out.  How about you?  I mean, what can calm you down if you go off in a rage?”

“Touch.  Being touched by you guys would be enough, especially on my glands.  Scenting helps too, but it’s not as effective as touching.”

Keith nodded, filing away how to calm his Alpha down.  “Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“One last thing.  I think we should wait to have sex until Lance is ready to join us.  I don’t think we should be leaving him out.”

Keith smiled.  “I think I can do that.”

“Great.  So I’ll go ahead and type a summary of our conversation up for Lance and send it to him when he’s done with his heat.  Then we can get his input on the questions, and his ideas on the matters.”

Keith snickered.  “You’ve really put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?”

Shiro scratched the back of his neck.  “Well, I like to be prepared.  Also, I’ve heard from others that communication is key.  Best to get everything out in the open early on, so no one accidentally triggers someone.”

The waitress came over to clear the plates and left the check.  Keith grabbed it.  “It’s my turn, remember?”

Shiro smiled.  “Okay, Keith.  Now that we’ve got all that out of the way, How do you want to spend this week without Lance?  Dates?  Anything you need help with?  If you’re busy I can just leave you be…”

Keith perked at the thought of spending more time with Shiro.  “Yeah, we can hang out, but maybe just short outings?  Just lunches or dinners... maybe workouts?  It kind of has to be on the inexpensive side, though.”

Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s.  “Not a problem.  I have work starting tomorrow, and I’ll be hitting the Lifts on my way home each night.  We would be able to see each other then?  I’d like to know what your workout routine is like.”  He winked, making Keith blush.

“Sounds great.  I hate to cut this short, though, but my lunch break is just about up.  I’ll go pay and then we can go back?”

Shiro watched Keith as he ran to the front to pay, taking his time to follow him.  Something pulled at the back of his head.  Some of the answers Keith gave were kind of off for being from an Alpha.  He grew up with all Betas, right?  At least, the uncles he met smelled like Betas.  So maybe that’s it.  But Shiro grew up around Betas, too.  Something wasn’t right.  Keith also didn’t really have a scent.  From what Shiro read, most Alphas at least release a pheromone when they get postured at.  Maybe Lance would have an idea.  He opened the door for Keith as they left, letting himself preen a little bit as the smaller Alpha accepted his form of affection.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Heat visions soon began to blur with reality.  One moment Lance was smothered under his Alphas, and the next minute he’s painfully alone.  His lower half cramped and burned.  Lance panted as tremors wracked his body as he arched and whined, hiding his face in his pillow and rubbing his body against the sheets.  There’s an ache deep within him, begging to be satisfied.  He’s empty.  He’s hot.  There’s only one thing that can ease him.

With a frustrated growl, Lance yanked open the bottom drawer of his night stand and sifted through the contents.  He threw the lube aside and blindly grabbed a toy.  Eyes clenched closed, Lance reached behind him and rubbed the purple dildo against his leaking hole, getting it wet and sending sparks of pleasure up his body.  He eased the dildo in.  There’s a little resistance at first, but with some more pressing and rubbing it slid right in.  Lance gasped, feeling a momentary satisfaction at the feeling.  He’s full, and stuffing himself deeper had him panting.  He wouldn’t be suited for long; as soon as his body became accustomed to the fullness, he’d be craving more.  But for now it’s incredible.  Lance arched his ass in the air, thrusting the dildo in faster as he reached his other hand under his body and jerked himself off at the same pace.  His dick was dripping, precum leaking steadily from the tip.  A tendril of fire seemed to lick up his spine.  Lance sobbed, chasing the burn.  He shoved the dildo in harder trying to reach the spot he so desperately needed.  Frustrated, Lance abandons his cock to get two hands on the toy.  He hit his prostate, and the heat consumed him.  Lance shouted, arching his heaving chest off the mattress.  He was hardly aware of his climax.  Sparks shot up and down his nerves, drawing out the sweet release, waves of pleasure crashing over and over with his heartbeat.  Finally, Lance’s exhausted and trembling body collapsed onto the bed.

He fell fast asleep, but the searing, aching need would wake him again soon enough.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of new info here about ABO dynamics. Let us know if you have any questions about something in particular and we’ll be sure to straighten you out. :)  
> As always, thank you for reading. We absolutely LOVE hearing from you all, and your enthusiasm for this story truly makes our day. <3  
> See you all in about 3 weeks!
> 
>  
> 
> [punkinpinkglitter](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)


	9. Booty Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!  
> Thanks for being so patient with us while we got this chapter together!  
> Here’s an extra long chapter as a reward. :D

_☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆_

 

_What is that?_

Shiro rolled over, slowly waking up out of his dream.  He heard the noise again.   _Is that… Is someone trying to Skype with me?  Ugh, what time is it?_  He glanced at his nightstand, laptop open and blinking at him, noting it was some time past 2 am.

Shiro sat up, fumbled to turn on the small lamp on his nightstand, then grabbed his laptop, knocking his prosthetic off the edge of the table-turned-nightstand in the process.  He groaned, letting it fall to the ground, deciding he’ll pick the limb up in the morning.

He sighed, wondering who the fuck was calling, and why he left his laptop open in the first place.  The person in the picture had tanned skin, blue eyes, and a blinding smile. _Lance._  Settling his back against the headboard of his bed with the laptop in his lap, he clicked the green accept button, seeing two familiar faces.

“Two things.  One, how did you get my Skype number, and two, what are you both calling me for?  I have work in a few hours.”  Shiro scrubbed his face, trying to get rid of the final tendrils of sleep still clinging to him.

“I didn’t call, Lance called us.  I just picked up before you,” Keith huffed.  He was burritoed in blankets, but Shiro could see a bit of flannel pajamas peeking out, lit up by a small light a few feet away from him.  “Anyway, where’s your arm?”

Shiro looked to his right, and looked back at the screen.  “I don’t sleep with it on.  I think it’s on the floor right--”

“ _Alphas~”_ Lance moaned, gaining the attention of the two older men.

Shiro’s eyes darkened as he straightened up.

“Lance,” he said cautiously.  “How did you get our Skype accounts?”

Lance panted, face lit up only by the light from his screen.  “MMmmm~.  Your phone numbers.  They’re attached.  I just put them in.  It called. _Alphas please.  I need you~!”_

Shiro’s cock twitched at the call.  _Fuck.  I need to go to him.  He’s my Omega._  He started looking around to find his clothes, mumbling about being on his way when he heard Keith.

“Shiro.  Stop now.  Lance is just in heat.  Remember what he said.  Not until he’s ready.”

Shiro froze, his quiet room filled with the sound of Lance’s begging and pleading.

“Please, _Alphas_.  Please, let me be good for you.  I wanna… I wanna make you come _please~!_ ”

Keith’s eyes flashed, a smirk crossing his face.  “Shiro, sit.  I know you want to go to him, but if you can sit there, Lance will show you how wet he is for you.”

Shiro’s eyes widened, slowly obeying Keith as Lance writhed.

“Lance, you’re so pretty when you’re like this.  Be a good boy and show Shiro how much you want him.  How wet he makes you.”

Lance moaned loudly, moving so he could show his wet, leaking hole to the camera.  Shiro moved his laptop out of his lap, carefully tilting the camera up.  Sitting cross legged, he slipped his rapidly hardening cock out of his boxers, careful to not show himself to Keith and Lance.  But holy fuck.  Keith was taking control and it was doing things to him.  But they didn’t really need to know that, did they?

“I bet you’re dying to breed him, Shiro.  Show Lance how hard you are for it.”

“Fuck!”  Shiro groaned, tilted the camera down a bit so he was completely in view, then took himself in hand, bringing his fully hardened length up to show them.  
  
“Lance,” Keith purred.  Lance looked bleary eyed at the computer screen.  “What are you going to use tonight?  Can you come just using your fingers right now or do you have to use something else?”

Lance choked on a sob.  He slowly grabbed the large purple dildo he’d been using that day to help him through his heat, holding it up to show Keith.  
  
“Good boy.  Lube it up, show us what you do.”

Tears streamed down Lance’s face.  He was already teetering on the edge, but nothing he had done would push him over.  He thought the dildo was useless, but then again, Keith was telling him to use it, and who was Lance to say no to his Alpha?

Lance rubbed the dildo through the slick sliding down his legs, then slowly pressed it to his hole.  All three men moaned as it slowly pushed in, Lance taking the whole thing in one go.  Lance began pumping the phallus eagerly as Shiro stroked himself.

“Tell him, Shiro. Tell him what you want to do.”  Keith moved to free his own cock, trapped beneath all the layers of blankets.  

“I…” Shiro blushed, seeing the intensity of Keith’s eyes, as Lance moaned, looking around himself to see Shiro.  Shiro growled as his hand sped up.  “I wanna fuck you.  I want to fill you, _breed_ you.  Fill you so much that my come slides down your legs.  I want to see you filled with my pups.”  Lance wailed, moving a hand to his own neglected cock, continuing to fuck himself with the dildo with the other.  “And when you’re not full of mine, you’ll be full of Keith’s.”

Lance sobbed, adjusting the angle of the dildo until it was hitting his prostate with every pump.  He turned to look at the screen again, seeing that Keith and Shiro were watching, fucking their own hands.  

Keith couldn’t believe the scene he was taking in.  Shiro had become so compliant with him, letting him tell him what to do.  It gave him a power that thrumed through his veins and went straight to his dick.  He’d never been given quite this much control before, but he loved it.  Seeing Lance’s fucked out face and twitching hole was making his impending climax come faster than he thought.

Shiro wasn’t much better.  He knew that he and Keith had talked about doing something like this yesterday, but the fact that he took to it so quickly, and that Shiro was letting him?  It made Shiro that much harder.  He was so close already.

Then Keith was talking again.  God, he had so much control over himself.  Shiro didn’t understand how another Alpha could hear their Omega call for them and _not_ want to be there.  He just didn’t seem affected.  He was proud of Keith, distantly.  If he didn’t have his hand on his own dick, he would be very proud.  Right now, he couldn’t focus.  The sight of his Omega fucking himself on a dildo and Keith moving his hand under his blankets, not to mention the absolutely obscene sounds coming from the speakers, had Shiro right on the edge.  Shiro’s blood rushed in his ears as he heard Keith’s final command.  
  
“Come for me.”

Lance screamed “ _Alphas!”_ , finishing all over his hand and sheets, slowing down the hand with the large purple toy in it and collapsing as pleasure wracked his body.

Shiro paused long enough to stuff his shirt into his mouth, hoping to muffle any sounds he’d make.  He replaced his hand, stroking hard and groaning loudly as came onto his own stomach.  He leaned back panting, shirt dropping out of his mouth, watching as Keith followed them, spilling into his hand, trying to keep it off his blankets and clothes.

They sat there for a few moments, catching their breath.  
  
“Fuck,” Shiro whispered.  Keith chuckled.

“Lance, will that hold you over?  You can’t call us every night.  We both have to work,” Keith chastised lightly.

Lance moved his sheets as he turned around, so he wouldn’t lay in a puddle of his own slick and come.  He nodded quickly, the heat ebbing from his body.

“Yeah, I can, I think I can manage.  I’m sorry, Alphas.”

Shiro took his shirt off to clean himself up, tucking himself back into his boxers once he finished.  “It’s okay, Lance.  We’ll talk about it more when your heat is over, okay?”

Lance yawned.  “Okay.  I think I can finally sleep some.  I’ll talk to you guys later?”

Keith huffed a laugh.  Shiro swore he saw Keith’s breath.  “Yeah, okay.  I’m going back to bed too.  Night Lance, night Shiro.”

Shiro said his goodnights and exited the call, closing the laptop, putting it back on the nightstand.  _Fuck, these boys are gonna be the death of me._  He rolled over, tossed his soiled tank top off the bed, and went into the deepest sleep he had since his accident.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

It was 6 am when Shiro’s alarm finally went off.  Despite some of the greatest sleep in years, he was still dragging a little from the 2 am wake up.  He got up, grabbing his prosthetic off the floor and his clothes for the day, and went to shower and brush his teeth.  Finishing quickly, Shiro went downstairs to get some precious coffee in his system.

He went downstairs, holding his dress shirt and jacket over his arm, stopping at the bottom when he noticed the kitchen light on.  He put his clothes on the back of the couch, and walked into the kitchen, wondering who was up so early.

Standing next to the coffee machine was Kuro, smiling broadly, holding two cups of coffee.  He handed one to Shiro, and turned to make a third cup for Matt.

“So, had a nice night last night?” Kuro grinned.

“Uhh, yeah, I slept well, why?”

“Really?  I thought you’d be nervous with having your first day of work today.”

He had been nervous when he went to bed last night, but Lance and Keith’s little call made all that anxious energy seep out.  He took a sip of coffee.

“I had trouble getting to sleep, but after that I was fine.”  
  
“Just ‘fine’?”  Kuro turned around to face Shiro.  “I thought you’d be walking on sunshine and needing to thank some people for helping you sleep better.”

Shiro froze, almost dropping the mug in his hands.  Wait.  Did Kuro know?  How did he know?   _What_ did he know?

Seeing the scared confusion on his face, Kuro laughed.  Matt came stumbling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and searching for his coffee.

Kuro handed it to him, kissing Matt on the forehead.  “Morning, sweetheart.  Sleep well?”

“No, especially not with that 2 am call Shiro got.  I can’t fucking wait until you move out.”

Shiro blanched.  They knew.  They knew and Shiro was going to die.  Kuro only laughed harder.

“You ass!  I was trying to tease Shiro about it!”

Matt groaned.  “I just want to forget it.”

Shiro finally collected himself enough to ask “How much did you hear?”

Matt and Kuro looked at each other.  Kuro busted out laughing again as Matt rolled his eyes, sipped his coffee, and left for the family room.

Kuro lifted his hand and put it on Shiro’s slumping shoulder.  “We heard _everything_ ,” Kuro snickered as he walked out following Matt.  “You really need to invest in some headphones… and close your door.”

Shiro felt his soul leave his body.  Not only was he now nervous for his first day of work, his brother and brother’s mate heard Lance’s booty call from last night.   _Someone kill me._  Flushing, he slowly followed the others.

Settling in on the oversized chair by the couch, Shiro watched as his brother and Matt cuddled on the couch, clutching their coffees.  A pang of longing ran through his chest at the sight, eager for his soulmates so he could do the same.  But they couldn't.  Not at least until Lance’s heat was over.

Kuro looked up and smiled.  “Hey Shiro, you ready for dinner tonight?  To celebrate your employment?”

The other Alpha smiled back.  “I wasn’t unemployed, Kuro, but sure.  Where are we going?”

“I was thinking sushi.  You in, Matt?  I can pick you up.”

Matt took another drink of his coffee, looking at Kuro.  “Actually, I have to work late tonight, so I won’t be there.  Sorry guys.”

Kuro’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at the blonde at his side.  “What?”

Matt stood up, draining his coffee.  “Yeah, there’s stuff I need to do.”  He bent down and kissed Kuro lightly.  “But you boys have fun without me.”

Setting his cup of coffee on the table, Kuro got up to follow Matt into the kitchen, leaving Shiro to finish his by himself.  “Yeah, sure.  I’ll have something nice for you when you get home then.  Some wine and dessert.  Sound good?”

He leaned over, nuzzling the spot behind Matt’s ear.

“Yeah, sounds great.”  Matt smiled.  He loved his touchy Alpha.  “Well,” he clapped his hands together, after putting the coffee mug in the sink.  “I think it’s time I go to work.  When do you leave, Shiro?”

Shiro perked up hearing his name.  “Uh, soon.  By seven at the latest.  It’s a long drive.  On the other side of Arus.”

“Damn, good luck.  Traffic’s gonna be a bitch.  Well, see you two later.”  Matt waved, grabbing his keys off the hook.  He grabbed the door knob, but stopped and turned to Shiro, pointing at him.  “And no more Skype sex until you get headphones!”

Shiro’s flush returned at Matt left the townhome, and Kuro cackled.

“Okay, older brother,” Kuro said as he settled into the couch, his laughter dying off.  “Other than you buying headphones as soon as you get back on your laptop, what are you planning on doing this week?”

Shiro sighed.  They’ll never let him hear the end of this.  “I think I’m going to look for an apartment tomorrow.  Something closer to work and…” he trailed off.

“And closer to your soulmates?  Aren’t they on the other side of the city too?”

Damn Kuro being so quick on the uptake.

“Yeah.  Lance lives in the city, so it’s not that bad, but Keith.  He’s only about a 20 minute drive from Voltron, and I’m looking at a 45 minute drive with no traffic from here.  Not to mention, Keith walks everywhere, and I don’t want to be so far that he can’t visit.”

Kuro nodded.  They finished their coffees in silence.  Noting the time, Shiro stood up to put his mug in the sink, grabbing Kuro’s on the way.  Kuro turned the television on to the news to check the traffic, while Shiro finished getting dressed.  It was going to be a long day for Shiro, but he was looking forward to dinner with his brother.  It’s been a while since it was just the two of them hanging out.  Shiro grabbed his phone, plugged in the address for Voltron Incorporated.  With traffic, it looked like a one hour drive.   _Great._

Shiro grabbed his keys and overcoat.  “I’ll give you a call when I get off.  We can meet up at whatever sushi restaurant you pick.”  He waved to Kuro and left.  It was still freezing outside, so he had to wait a minute to warm up his brother’s car, but at least it was working again. ( _Thanks, Keith._ )

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

It did wind up taking an hour for Shiro to get to Voltron from Kuro and Matt’s townhouse.  Getting out of the car, he looked at his phone, opening up his email to remind himself who he was supposed to be meeting.  It was a short walk to the entrance, Shiro rushing due to the cold. He finally made it inside and to the receptionist.

The Alpha sat there waiting to be introduced to his new partner.  At first he waited patiently, hands folded in his lap, nervously looking around.  After about five minutes, he took out his phone deciding to text Keith.

 **Shiro** :  1st day at work.  Wish me luck.

Within moments, he surprisingly got a text back.

 **Keith** :  good luck :3

Shiro smiled, ducking his head to hide his blush.  He put his phone away as he heard a throat clear in front of him.  Looking up, he saw a woman holding a tablet, staring at him.

They went through the standard process: introductions, a tour, the Q & A, normal paperwork, and Shiro started off without a hitch.  

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

The sound of his phone ringing woke Keith out of a dead sleep.  He had today off, so why was his phone ringing?  And what time was it?

Keith groaned, rolling over to grab the offending phone, his cache of blankets falling away from his head, arm, and shoulder.  6:09 am.  ~Kolivan calling~.

“Morning, Uncle.  Why are you calling me?”  Keith saw his breath in the cold air of his apartment and burrowed back into his blankets.

“We are absolutely slammed.  We opened at 5 like normal, but we have more than triple the expected patrons here; most are requiring a personal training session.  Thace is doing what he can, but without you we can only do so much.”

Keith sighed.  “Is the coffee machine working again?”

“Yes?  It got fixed late last night.”

“Fine.  I’ll get dressed and I’ll be on my way.  There better be a cup of coffee waiting for me at the reception desk when I get there.”

“Thank you, Keith.  We’ll see you soon.”

Keith hung up the phone, and heaved another sigh.  _Well, at least I’ll be warm._  He got up, changing out of his flannel pajamas and into his leggings and Lifts of Marmora work shirt.  After quickly making two lunches (he had hoped to maybe see Shiro today.  They needed to talk, especially after that morning’s extra early wake up), he threw on his jacket and ugly coat, resigned to shoving it under his seat when he got close enough to work, and left.  It’s a long drive, and Keith is warmed up enough to not need his ugly coat anymore half way through.

Pulling in the gym’s parking lot at 7, Keith parked, and stared at his steering wheel.  He was excited to work with Thace, but he knew it was going to be a long day if Kolivan’s estimation of triple the patrons was true.  Kolivan never exaggerated, though.

He pulled his hair into a ponytail, grabbed the lunches he made to put them in the employee fridge, and dragged himself out of the car and into the gym.

What greeted him was chaos.

A large variety of people were crowded around the reception desk, Ulaz trying to keep up with the mass of people all yelling at him.  Kolivan was probably locked in a back room somewhere, making phone calls.

The brunette walked up to his uncle, side hugging him as he grabbed the coffee in the red thermos.  “Hey Ulaz.  What happened?”

Ulaz sighed, running a hand through his mohawk.  “The computer system glitched over the weekend, apparently.  These people were all scheduled to have help with their workouts today.  They are on fifteen minute increments instead of one hour, and each slot is double booked.”

Keith stared wide eyed at the computer.   _Kolivan must have thrown a shit fit when he found out._  He took a long sip of coffee, noting that someone had put the right amount of cream and sugar in for him, and went off to find Kolivan.

As he thought, he found Kolivan in the back room, screaming on the telephone at some poor techie on the other end.

“An error this egregious from your end of the programing is unacceptable.  This is my last warning.  Fix the glitch or we will take our business elsewhere.”  Kolivan slammed the phone down on it’s ringer.  He looked up, spying Keith, and sighed.  “Keith, it’s great that you’re here.”

Keith raised his thermos at Kolivan then took another sip, walking to put his lunches away.

Kolivan took it as a sign to continue.  “You will be assisting Thace today until at least nine.  That’s when the glitch looks like it stops.”

“What is the glitch?  Ulaz told me a brief rundown, but…”

Kolivan growled and pulled at his braid.  “The system double booked and quadruple scheduled people.  From what I’ve seen, it’s only screwed up today’s sessions until about nine.  As you know, anyone who has a personal training session gets a text notification, so everyone out there has been told they have a session this morning.  Thace can split his time evenly between four people, but with the double bookings on top of the 15 minute overlaps?  He can’t do it.  It’s important to be able to help everyone that needs it.  I will be up later to help spot on the floor once all this is fixed.  I’m contacting as many people as I can to inform them of the glitch and ask them to reschedule.  I’ll let you know as your day goes on.”

Keith nodded.  “Alright.  See you, Uncle.”

As the morning went on, Keith and Thace got into a rhythm, rotating people on different machines, trying to help them all get the best of their workouts.  Of course, a few people (mostly posturing Alphas) were pissed and complained, but they were more sympathetic when told about the glitch and that everyone was working as hard as they could.  The only good part of the morning was Shiro texting him when Keith was taking a breather to grab water and use the bathroom.  It brought a smile to Keith’s face and made the rest of the crazy rush a little more bearable, his thoughts of Shiro filling his mind.

As Kolivan predicted, they finally got a real break at around nine.  Keith and Thace sat in the plasticky chairs in the small break room, towels around their necks, hair sticking out everywhere, downing their water bottles.  After regaining their breath, Thace broke the silence.

“I’ve heard from Ulaz you have some soulmates.”

Keith choked on air, his eyes going wide.  _Fuck!  I forgot to tell Thace._  “Uncle, I’m so sorry.  Things just… got out of hand a bit quickly.”

“It’s okay.  We haven’t seen each other in a few days, so it’s not like you could have told me.  Anyway, the gossip that Ulaz is, he’s already filled me in.  Especially on this Shiro that he met.”  He smiled gently at Keith.  “Your mother would have been proud.”

“Yeah, well, Mom’s not here.”

“My point still stands.  My sister would have loved your soulmates.  They sound perfect for you: You have an exceptionally strong Alpha as one soulmate, and also a very attentive Omega, from what I hear.”

Keith held back a purr at the praises of his soulmates.  He tried to hide a smirk.  “Yeah, they are pretty great.  Shiro is so soft for an Alpha.  I’ve never met one like him.  And Lance.  He’s mouthy but it suits him.  He’s nice and outgoing.”

“So the opposite of you.”

Keith looked at Thace, mouth gaping.  “Did you just make a joke?  Holy shit!  You just made a joke!”  He started laughing, while Thace smirked and rolled his eyes.

“You haven’t told them, have you?”

Keith stilled.  Shit.  He didn’t want to have this talk with Thace.  “No.”

“I’m not going to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do.  You already know what my opinion is.  Keith, you are so important to us.  Though you are my sister’s child, I’ve always thought of you as my own.”

“I know.  And you’re important to me too.  You’re the only one of my Uncles who treats me like a person.  Uncle Ulaz jokes about everything and is over dramatic, Kolivan’s overprotective, and Antok isn’t around enough to know what’s going on.  I just.  What if they reject me?  I can’t do that.  So many people have left or come after me because I’m an Omega.  I don’t know if I can do it again.”

“You’ll have to tell them one day.  Either you do it on your terms and tell them, or they find out on their own.  Hopefully it won’t come to the latter.  But remember, we are behind you no matter what happens.”

“Thanks, Thace.”  Keith sat there thinking about what Thace said, sipping at his bottle of water.  He knew his uncles would all be there for him.  But would Lance and Shiro?

Kolivan came in, looking tired and worn down.

“Keith, go relieve Ulaz.  He hasn’t been off the front desk since 5.”  He plopped down in the chair across from Keith.

Keith retied his hair into a ponytail, “Sure.  See ya.”  He got up, tossed his water bottle in the recycling, and went to the reception desk.

Ulaz looked up and grinned.  “Young one!  Pull up a chair!  You look exhausted!”

Keith shook his head, smiling.  “You know what I’ve been doing the past two hours.  Of course I’m exhausted.”  
  
Ulaz’s grin turned salacious.  “No, you looked worse when you walked in.  Tell me, what kept you up last night?”

Keith’s eyes practically popped out of his head.  “Nothing!” he yelped.  He cleared his throat.  “Nothing, Ulaz.  I haven’t seen Lance since Saturday night, and Shiro since yesterday at lunch.”

Ulaz laughed loudly.  “I’m just pulling your chain, Nephew.”  Ulaz stood up, popping his back as he stretched.  “Now, I’m going to join Kolivan and Thace for a nice break.  Have fun up here.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Lunch time came around and Shiro was surprised that there wasn’t a lunch counter to get food from.  The people around him were opening paper bags and getting their packed lunches from the breakroom fridge.

_Shit!_

Right as Shiro was about to resign himself to a food-less day, he got a call at his desk.

“Hello, Mr. Shirogane?  There’s a Mr. Kogane down here at reception with something for you.”

Keith was here?

Hoping it wasn’t anything serious, and wondering how in the hell he had made it all the way over here, Shiro hurried down to the front desk, skipping the elevator and taking the stairs two at a time.

Keith looked up with a smile when he saw Shiro and held up two brown paper bags.

“I made you lunch, thought we could chat.”

Shiro thanked all his lucky stars.  They headed to the little grass lawn around the back.  It’s a break area with a few trees and a couple picnic tables.  Keith passed out sandwiches.  They’re simple fare, but Keith made them himself, and Shiro felt his inner Alpha beaming at the fact that his mate wanted to see to his needs.

As it turned out, Keith had just wanted to apologize.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Keith said as he bit into his pb&j.  “I’m not sure what came over me, and if it was too much let me know.”

Shiro put down his ham sandwich (seriously, Keith could have just made him a pb&j, too, no need to splurge on the ham just for him), and shook his head.

“No no, please.  I apologize for putting you on the spot like that.  I nearly did something I would have regretted, and you did what you needed to keep me in check.  So thank you.”

The two ate in companionable silence for a bit.  Keith paused and watched Shiro.  Confused, Shiro put down his sandwich.

“Is something on your mind?”

Keith narrowed his eyes.  “I could ask you the same thing.  It seems like you’re preoccupied with something.”

Shiro shook his head, dismissive.  “Don’t worry about it.  I don’t want to trouble you.”

“You say that, but I would hate for this to become a distraction at work.  You need to make a good impression today.”

Damn.  That’s…  a solid point.  And Keith was offering.  Maybe he wouldn’t hold it against Shiro too hard.  Shiro placed his sandwich down and steepled his hands.

“I just…  well, Lance looked well.  When we saw him.”

Keith’s eyebrows shoot up.  “Ah!  You can’t wait to get your hands on him.  You’re horny!”

Shiro shushed him, eyes darting around the empty area, checking for eavesdroppers.

Chucking, Keith sat back and crossed his arms.  “It’s fine, Shiro.  He’s your soulmate.  I’m sure Lance would be flattered to hear that.”

“He’s your mate, too,” Shiro grumbled in an effort to hide his embarrassment.

“If you really want we can call him again tonight.  It might prevent another 2 am call.”

Shiro bit his lip, thinking.  He really wanted to call and see Lance again, but what if he’s sleeping?  The thought of accidentally interrupting Lance during one of his few chances to rest instantly soured that idea, and Shiro shook his head.

“No.  What if we wake him up?  I can’t take that chance.”

Keith hummed in agreement.

A thought struck Shiro.

“He has someone to take care of him, right?  A sibling or something?”

“I don’t recall him saying anything like that.”

Dread filled Shiro.

“What if he doesn’t remember to drink?  What if he can’t make himself food?”

Keith seems to pick up on his panicking.  “Shiro.  Calm down.  He looked fine when we saw him, yes?  I didn’t see any evidence of heat sickness or anything so he’s taking care of himself.  But if it’d really put you at ease we know where he lives.  We can drop off a care package.  Some chocolate and snacks and drinks.  Maybe a blanket and some of our clothes.  He’d really appreciate that.”

Shiro jumped up so suddenly Keith flinched, but he didn’t have time to try and excuse his reaction before Shiro was pulling him into a big hug.

“Keith that is such a great idea!”  And then Shiro’s mood drops again.  “But I don’t know if I have the control to see him in person.  You’ll have to do it.”

Keith looked shocked.  “Me?”

“Yes.  You have such good control it’s almost scary.  I don’t know how you do it but I know I can trust you to control yourself around Lance.  I’ll drop some stuff off at your place tonight.”

Before Keith could try and suggest that Shiro just bring it to work, Shiro glanced at his watch and stood.

“Ah, lunch is nearly over.  Thanks again, Keith.  It was really great to see you!”

Shiro leaned in, paused for a second so Keith had time to pull away, and when he didn’t he gave Keith a peck on the lips.  Immediately Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and deepened the kiss for a second, before reluctantly pulling away.

“Work hard, Shiro.  I’ll see you later.”

“Yup.  Love you, bye.”  And Shiro headed back inside.

Keith flushed violently and turned on his heel, barely keeping from jogging off the premises.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

“Bro, change of plans.  We need to make a detour on the way to sushi.”

“What?”  Shiro could hear the confusion on his brother’s voice. “Shiro, are you driving?  I can barely hear you.”

Shiro probably needed to change some sort of setting on his phone but it’s already in the car mount and he needed his hands to drive.

“Yeah, we need to drop something off at Keith’s.”

“Huh?  Um, alright?  I’ll see you at h---”

Shiro swerved, and angry honking blared. “OH SHIT!”

“SHIRO!  What’s happened?  Are you okay?”

Righting his car, Shiro cussed, a blush spreading over his face.  Shiro had been thinking about his lunch with Keith and had suddenly remembered exactly how he ended that conversation.

“I can’t believe…  God that explains his reaction!”

“Shiro, what are you saying?  Did you have an accident?”

Shiro shook his head, then stopped when he remembered that his brother couldn’t see his face.

“No, I just… accidentally told him I loved him.  It was reflex!”

There’s a pause on the phone long enough that Shiro double checks that the call is still connected.

“Kuro?”

“Are you for real, Shiro?”  Kuro’s tone was flat.

“What’s with that voice?”

“Are you serious that you almost wrecked because told your soulmate you loved him?  You know what, I’m done.  I’ll see you at home.”

“K-Kuro, wait!”

But the line went dead.  Shiro sighed and totally didn’t speed on his way home just so he could his soulmate quicker.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro made it back to the house quickly after the call, and resolutely ignored the raised eyebrow he got from his brother.  “That was fast,” he quipped.  Shiro, still blushing, ignored him and went upstairs.

Kuro followed Shiro up to his room and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.  He watched Shiro frantically go through his drawers and closet.  “Alright so, why are we pulling a detour?”

Shiro’s muffled voice came from the closet.  “Keith had the great idea to put together a care package for Lance to help him through his heat.”

Kuro made an impressed sound and Shiro looked at him over his shoulder.

“What?” Shiro said defensively.  There’s a sock on his head.   _Does he really keep his socks in his freaking closet?_  Kuro decided to ignore the concerning thought.

“Nothing.  That’s actually a pretty good idea.  I think your Omega will appreciate that.”

Kuro watched Shiro jump back into the closet, panicking and flailing, then sighed.

“Shiro, this is taking forever.  Just grab three shirts and lets go.”

“One minute!”  Now Shiro was literally pulling the drawers off his dresser.  “Fuck, why don’t I own any blue?”

“Why do you need- you know what?  Nevermind.  I don’t want to know.”

“Because Lance looks the best in blue!  It compliments his skin.  He deserves the best.”

Kuro groaned and picked up one of Shiro’s shirts from the dirty laundry.

“I didn’t want to know.  Shiro you can literally just give him the boxers you are wearing and a dirty gym shirt, and he’ll be happy.”

Shiro gasped and yanked the shirt out of his hands.

“No!  It’s got to be clean, Kuro!  Don’t be gross!”

“Uh, Shiro… that would defeat the whole point.  The sweatier the better.”

And Kuro started digging through the hamper and filling his arms, ignoring Shiro’s complaints.

“No, Kuro!  Your scent! You’re getting it all over my clothes!  You’ll erase my scent!”

“Shiro, honestly, what the fuck!  We’re _twins!_  We smell the same!  And weren’t you just complaining about washing it?!  You need to calm the fuck down!”

“Kuro, this is my _soulmate!_  We use different deodorants and shampoos!  It could upset Lance.”

“Shiro, I am this close to losing it!  I could jizz on this and he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.  Fuck, he’d probably even prefer it!”

“GASP!  Kuro!  Don’t you dare!”  Shiro made a dive for the boxers, but Kuro raised it out of his reach.

Kuro wrinkled his nose as he played keep away and shoved Shiro off him with a grunt.  “Did you just say ‘gasp’ aloud?”

Shiro tackled him with a yell and both Alphas hit the floor, wrestling.

In the end Shiro exited his room only 20 minutes late with 2 bags of clothes.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Keith sat on his bed and nervously watched the time on his phone.  Shiro said he would swing by after work, but it seemed like he’s late.  Keith was anxious about Shiro showing up at his apartment, but hopefully Shiro would text and Keith could just meet him in the parking lot.  Keith didn’t have time to try and talk Shiro out of coming.  He could have just met Shiro at his place and no one would have to see anything.  If Shiro came in and saw the state of his place, well, Keith would probably die of embarrassment and shame.  He’d need to move cities and change his name and--

There’s a knock on his door.

Shit!

Wiping sweaty palms on his pants, Keith jumped up and made for the door.  He opened it just a crack, and saw Shiro’s beaming face.  He stepped forward as if to enter, but Keith didn’t open the door wider.  If Shiro was offended his doesn’t know it.

“I brought the stuff for Lance!  And wrote a little note for him.  I hope he likes it!”

And then he held up two bags.

“Uh, that’s… a lot of stuff.”  Keith eyed the two huge bags that are fit to burst.  He was expecting a hoodie or something. Not… whatever this was.  Were those Ikea bags?

“Yes!  I hope he enjoys it all!”

Keith squinted and saw the completely ecstatic expression on Shiro’s face, and sighed.  The Alpha was just so overly happy at the chance to provide for his mate, Keith didn’t have it in him to lower Shiro’s spirits.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll love it.  Here, I’ll take them over right now.  Have a good night Shiro.”  And, heart pounding, Keith closed the door.

Fuck.

Keith hoped Shiro wasn’t too upset about the quick exit, but he couldn’t risk Shiro pulling the puppy eyes and begging to come in.

He shook his head and focused on the two bags in his hands.  This was way too much.  He’s going to have to sort through it.  Ugh, what was he going to do with all the extras?

The first bag was just clothes, and Keith left the boxers and two of the gym shirts.  There’s a soft black hoodie that Keith could pick up the faint whiff of forest on, and it complimented Shiro’s natural scent so nicely that Keith guiltily placed it on his bed.  The socks and collared shirts Keith placed in a storage bin that went under his bed.  He’d worry about those later.  The second bag had more socks for some reason, a blanket, and, woah, those were probably the pjs Shiro wore to bed during their skype call.  Keith put the blanket and pjs in the first bag with the others, and dug through what’s left.

There were three water bottles and an obscene amount of granola bars and four bags of assorted chocolates.  Keith rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but look at it all fondly.  The note Shiro had mentioned was taped to one of the bags of chocolate.  It was in an envelope, so Keith didn’t open it, but he knew it’s filled with sweet words. This was just Shiro’s personality. A kind, generous Alpha that just wanted to please, even if it’s too much.  A small voice in the back of Keith’s mind suggested that Shiro might do the same for him one day, but Keith shut it down before he could let the warm feelings rise.

Keith kept the chocolate and a dozen of the granola bars, but added the rest to his own pantry.  Even the Omegas with the lightest heats didn’t eat more than a bite or two at a time.  No one could get through that much food.

Now that he’s got a Shiro bag, Keith looks at his meager offerings.  He’s got one gym shirt, one threadbare shirt that’s really comfortable, and yesterday’s underwear.  Inspired by Shiro, Keith pulled out a piece of notepaper and scribbled a quick note and folded it.  He gathered all his stuff in a small bag of his own, and placed the note on top.  Within minutes he’s ready to go and loaded up his car.  He made a quick stop at the grocery store for something special and headed on over.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Lance is vaguely aware of the knock at his door.  He’d been asleep the past few hours, his heat taking everything out of him.

“Lance?  Are you awake?  Or are you… _awake_?”  It was Hunk.  That marvelous creature was back to check on him!

“‘Mm up.  Didn’t expect you today.”  Lance shifted to sit up, pulling his sheet up to cover his naked body.

“Yeah, well.  I know I saw you yesterday, but you’re my best friend.  I’ve gotta keep an eye on you.  Also, I brought food.”  Hunk smiled broadly, closing the door behind him quickly after bringing in bags of fresh food and a case of water.  He brought everything to the kitchen, putting away the perishables, opening the case of water, and bringing one to Lance.  “Here, buddy.  Drink up.  Have you eaten anything today?”

Lance gratefully grabbed the water, downing half of it as Hunk returned to the kitchen.  “Uh, no.  I’ve just been here… I haven’t really had the energy to do anything.”  He looked up at Hunk.  “You said you brought food?”

Hunk took out a cutting board and blender.  “More or less.  I brought some of those Omega Bars you love so much: chocolate flavored.”  Lance perked up at the thought of the heat bars. They had all the nutrition a person in heat would need, and were light on the stomach.  Goodness knows that anything too heavy would make him feel sicker.  “Also, I’m making you one of those smoothies you love from Altea.  The strawberry-banana ones.  You can have the bar now if you put on some boxers, or you can wait until I’m done and I’ll bring it over with the smoothie.”

Lance flopped back onto his bed.  As much as he wanted to get up to get the bar, his body was just too worn out.  He sighed.  “I guess I’ll wait,” he laughed.

He listened as Hunk putzed around the kitchen, chopping strawberries and bananas, putting ice and milk into the blender, and taking honey out of the cabinet.  Once everything was all blended together, Hunk found two large cups, poured the smoothie out for the two of them, grabbing an Omega Bar, and brought them to Lance.  Lance sat up, careful to keep the sheets up to cover him as Hunk sat on the end of his bed.  Taking the bar and smoothie, he couldn’t help feeling overjoyed that his friend would come to help him.

Lance had taken a sip of the smoothie and started to eat small pieces of his heat bar, when they heard a knock on the door.

The two men looked at each other, wide eyed.  Hunk put his drink down and made his way to the door.  Looking out the peephole, he spotted a brunette holding two bags.  His eyebrow raised, Hunk unlocked and opened the door, and took a step outside quickly closing it behind him.

Hunk turned to look at the man behind him.  A spark of recognition ran through him. It was Keith, one of the regulars at Caf é Altea and one of Lance’s soulmate.  “Oh, hey Keith. What are you doing here?”

Keith looked hard at Hunk, but quickly relaxed, smiling smally.  He shoved the bags he was carrying into Hunk’s hands. “Hey Hunk.  These are for Lance. Thanks for taking care of him.” He spun on his heels and made to walk off.

“Wait!  Uh...” Hunk couldn’t believe what was happening.  Alphas are extremely territorial of their Omegas, especially in heat.  And he knew Keith could smell Lance’s heat on him. What was going on?

“Oh, um.  Care packages.  Sorry, can’t stay long.  You know how it is.” With that, Keith practically sprinted from the apartment.

Hunk nodded and tossed a “nice to see you” at Keith’s retreating back.  He turned back, quickly entering the apartment, and locking up behind him.

Lance peeked around the shelves that blocked the view of his bed, curious.  “What’s that?” Hunk brought the bags over and put them down on Lance’s bed.

Hunk smiled gently.  “Your soulmate dropped them off.  Keith.”

Lance beamed and started purring.  His Alphas sent him a package while he was in heat!  They wanted to take care of _him_.  He felt like he was going to burst with joy.

Opening both bags, they saw two letters on top, one from each soulmate.

The one in the smaller bag was from Keith.

 

 

> _Lance,_
> 
> _We wanted to put together a care package for you.  So I put in a few items of clothing and my favorite dessert.  Don’t eat it until you’re done with your heat, it’s not very nutritious.  It’s orange creamsicles, and you can cover them in chocolate syrup if you want.  I promise, they’re the best. Let us know when you’re done with your heat._
> 
> _Keith_

 

Lance shuffled the papers to open the one from Shiro.

   

 

> **My darling Lance,**
> 
> **Keith and I thought that we should put a care package together for you.  It was his idea, really. But I’m so glad he thought of it. I put a bunch of things in here to hopefully make your heat easier:  some of my favorite clothes and a blanket I think you will like and some snacks. Please remember to eat and drink while you’re in heat. We don’t want you getting sick.**
> 
> **We’ll see you soon.**
> 
> **Shiro**

 

He clutched the letters to his chest, heart bursting.  They really did care about him.  He passed the letters off to Hunk as he dug into the bags excitedly.  Hunk read the letters, then reached for the food, bringing them to the kitchen, leaving the water by Lance.

“I’m actually impressed,” Hunk started.  “Most Alphas would kill if they found their Omega with another Alpha during their heat.  Keith barely blinked.”

Lance chirped in acknowledgement, bringing the blanket Shiro sent up to his face.  It smelled strongly like pine and petrichor.  Shiro had probably slept with it recently.  He sighed into it, snuggling into it happily.  Hunk sat on the end of the bed again, eyeing the bags.

Lance looked back at the smaller bag, reaching in and grabbing one of the two shirts Keith sent.  Smelling it, there really wasn’t much of a scent on it.  Residuals of his soap and deodorant, and maybe some sweat, but no scent.  Lance had a little more luck with the boxers, but like with the others, the smell was faint and almost chemical.  Lance sighed, but put it with Shiro’s shirts, still loving that his Alpha sent it to him.

“Yeah, Keith isn’t really that aggressive, except in the bedroom.  Then he’s a totally different person.”  Lance pulled another shirt out of the big bag.  Shiro’s.

Hunk’s jaw dropped.  “What do you--How could you know that?  You said you never slept with them!”

Lance’s eyes widened.  Oops.   _Didn’t mean to let that slip._  “Well… last night I couldn’t sleep, and my heat got the best of me, so I kind of, sort of…” he looked away from Hunk.  “I put their phone numbers into Skype, found their accounts and called them at two this morning.”

Hunk sat there, slack-jawed, as Lance recounted his previous night’s escapade.  When he finished, Lance took a sip of his smoothie.

Hunk shook himself from his daze, laughing uneasily.  “Holy crow.  I’m glad Keith was able to keep aware enough not to come over, you know?  If it weren’t for that…”

Lance nodded.  “Yeah, we may have done something stupid.  Oh, here!  Smell this, it’s one of his shirts.  He doesn’t have a scent.”  Hunk crinkled his nose at the thought, but leaned forward, sniffing tentatively.

Huh.  There’s sweat, deodorant, but no pheromones.  

“Keith’s not a normal Alpha, is he?”

Lance looked down at the shirt in his hand.  “No. He’s, he’s really not.”

Hunk felt the mood shift, and decided to try to lighten it.  “I still can’t believe you booty Skyped them.  I’m so glad I didn’t know that before Keith knocked!”

Lance burst out laughing, feeling the tingle of his heat starting to creep back.  Almost guiltily, he looked at Hunk.

“S-sorry, Hunk.  It’s about that time.  Thanks for coming over.”

Hunk patted his back and started grabbing his belongings.

“No worries, Lance. Take care!”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A super sweet commission by the ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC [ftlosd](https://ftlosd.tumblr.com/)!  
> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST THEIR ART! Instead, you can like it [HERE!](https://ftlosd.tumblr.com/post/176202716066/commission-for-nutella0mutt-3-punkinpinkglitter)
> 
> ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆
> 
> Raise your hand if you love disaster gay Shiro! o/
> 
> Okay, let us say we’re really, really sorry for being so late with this. Season 7 wrecked us, then Punk got really sick (and it put her out for almost two weeks), and Nutella’s work picked back up and was a little crazy. We hope to be back on a schedule again, but this time it’ll probably be every three weeks or so for publishing. We hope you enjoy this, though! :) <3333
> 
> And a head up, next chapter has some sweet and dirty Kuratt lovin!
> 
> As usual, leave Kudos or a comment, or come yell at us on Tumblr!  
> [punkinpinkglitter](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)


	10. Revenge is Best Served After Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to hyperpanda, who noticed a big fuck up on our part. We wrote in the last chapter that Keith and Hunk didn’t recognize each other, when in a way earlier chapter, Hunk and Keith very much knew each other. >.< Our bad. We fixed it, in case anyone wants to go back to see how it was supposed to be. But, it doesn’t affect the story any, just a glaring continuity issue. O.O Sorry everyone!!
> 
> On a separate note, anyone like Kuratt? Because if so then this chapter is for you. You’re welcome!

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro was feeling pretty good about himself.  He had gotten the care package together for his mate, got to see his  _ other  _ mate, and felt pleasantly satisfied about the whole business.  Shiro didn’t realize he’d zoned out until the horn from his own car blared at him.  Shiro jumped and cursed, and stomped over to his infernal brother. 

Kuro was giving him a shit-eating grin when Shiro entered the car.

“Ooo, someone’s looking pleased,” Kuro taunted.

“Shut up, Kuro.  Just let me have this moment, alright?”

“Yeah, no, sorry bro.  I can’t have my own twin standing on the side of the road with a dumb smile on his face.”

Shiro turned the car onto the freeway.  “God, Kuro. You can’t tell me you’ve never felt something similar with Matt before.”

“Mmm, I feel like that all the time.  I just don’t go all gaga about it.”

“Um, I can recall seeing you gaga at least once.”

Kuro scoffed.  “Yeah right. When?”

Shiro gave a wicked grin.  “On your anniversary.”

_ That _ shut Kuro up.  He’s quiet a moment.

“Damn,” he muttered under his breath.  Louder he said: “I cannot be held responsible for my actions or the look on my face on our wedding anniversary.  That’s  _ special _ .”

Shiro backed off.  “Fine fine. You can have your single gaga day.  But let me get used to this whole soulmate dealio, alright?  It hasn’t even been a full week.”

Kuro knew a peace offering when he hears one.  “Alright. You get one week. After that, keep it the fuck together, okay?  You’re an embarrassment. It’s even worse when you have my face making those stupid faces.”

“Um, excuse me, you have  _ my  _ face.  I’m the elder twin.”

“Fuck off, Shiro.”

“Love you, too, bro.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro finally pulled into the parking lot for  Oishī tabemono, a small sushi restaurant that Kuro had been bringing Matt to since they moved to Arus.  The ride had been quiet since they got on the highway, though not awkwardly.

They walked inside, being seated quickly.  After ordering their hot teas and sake, and edamame to snack on, they looked over the menu, making small comments about what looked good, and what they maybe wanted.

“Shiro, get what you want.  You know I’ve got this. It’s our treat- well,  _ my _ treat- for you getting that job with Voltron.”  They decided on a variety of sushi rolls, tempura shrimp, and tako and ika nigiri to share.  When the server came back with their drinks and edamame, they placed their order.

Shiro tried to relax into the booth, and focused on peeling the edamame.  He knew Keith would be delivering the care package to Lance soon, but he was still concerned.  Could Keith control himself enough to not do anything stupid?

Kuro seemed to notice his brother’s unease.  “Everything okay?”

The older twin sighed, shaking his head slightly.  “Maybe? I can’t help thinking about how much control Keith has.  He’s not affected by the calls of our Omega. Like,  _ at all _ .  I almost lost it last night, but Keith…”  He trailed off. He turned to look at Kuro again.  “How can I have that level of control? Is it even possible?  Can I learn it?”

Kuro shrugged.  “I wouldn’t know.  Matt’s the expert on endotypes.  Do you want me to ask him later?”

Shiro nodded, “Please.”

The server came and placed their bowls of miso soup in front of the twins.  “It comes with all meals,” he said. “The rest of your food will be out shortly.”  The server bowed and walked away, leaving them with the beginnings of what was sure to be a filling meal.

Kuro grabbed one of the tiny sake cups, holding it up.  “Might as well toast you,” he said grinning.

Shiro grabbed his cup, careful to use his left hand since he didn’t want to damage the fragile cup.

“To my big brother.  You’ve got a job, two soulmates, and will move out of my fucking house as soon as you can cause I can’t deal with another of those Skype calls.”

Shiro choked on a laugh.  They clinked their cups, taking a sip of the warmed drink.  Shiro’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, seeing Keith texted him.

**Keith** :  Lance is fine.  He’s in the hands of his Alpha friend, Hunk.

Shiro’s eyes widened and the grip on his cup tightened until it cracked and the ceramic shattered, spilling the drink all over the table and his lap.

Kuro sputtered, “Holy shit!  Are you alright? What happened??”

Shiro looked down at the hand that used to have the cup of sake in it, shards embedded in his palm, blood slowly dripping down.  Shiro handed Kuro his phone as he got up to go clean up his hand in the bathroom, passing the server who was coming over to clean up the mess Shiro was leaving.  He both needed to clean up _ and  _ cool down.  It wouldn’t do to freak out right now.

A few minutes later, Shiro came back, a paper towel around his hand to stop the blood.  Thankfully it didn’t look like he’d need stitches for any of the cuts. Kuro looked up at him, his eyes full of sympathy.  “Jesus, Takashi. Is this kid even human? Your Omega has another  _ Alpha _ with him during his heat, and Keith isn’t going fucking after him?”

Shiro shrugged.  “That’s just how Keith is.”  He took his phone back just in time to see a new text from Keith.

**Keith** :  package delivered.  omw home now.

Shiro smiled slightly, more relieved than anything.  If it were him delivering the care package, he knew the outcome wouldn’t have been the same.

The food was finally delivered, giving Shiro the perfect excuse to change the subject.  They discussed his job, how he loved the people he was working with and what he was doing, even though it was just a desk job.

Somehow, the conversation swung back to his soulmates.

“So, when are we gonna meet them?”  Kuro asked. Shiro looked up, expecting Kuro to be joking with him.  But the serious look on Kuro’s face had him second guessing himself.

“Uhh…  After Lance’s heat is over.  I guess we can schedule a meet-the-family type thing.  Maybe dinner?”

Kuro nodded.  “Yeah, invite them over.  I’ll cook, since you can’t, and then we can see what kind of people they are.  I’m sure Matt will want to meet Keith after I tell him what happened tonight.”

Shiro pointed at Kuro with his metal hand. “You two will have to be on your best behavior.  I know how you get- I get the same way.”

Kuro gasped, dramatically placing a hand over his heart.  “I would  _ never _ embarrass you!”

Shiro sent his brother a flat look.  “After you met Matt at our work party, I went out of my way to embarrass you.  You have a vindictive streak a mile and a half wide. You’re saying you wouldn’t exact  _ any _ sort of revenge on me?”

Kuro shifted from side to side, then raised his hand in a mock scout-salute.  “Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a scout.  We both got kicked out. Also, I’m pretty sure that’s the Girl Scout sign.”

Kuro burst out laughing and placed his hands on the table.  “I’ll be good, I promise.”

The server brought them their complementary daifuku mochi and the bill.  Kuro, as promised covered it.

“We will need to make a stop on the way home.  I promised Matt some wine and dessert.”

Shiro agreed, too full from all the sushi to do anything else. It had been a crazy day and he was looking forward to a peaceful rest tonight.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro parked the car, turned off the ignition, but didn’t make to exit the car.  The day’s been catching up to him, it’s late, and he’s looking forward to sleeping.

“How about you go on up,” Kuro said.  “I’ll bring the stuff in and lock the car.”

Shiro mumbles an affirmation and stumbled inside.  Kuro watched him go with a sly grin.

Time for revenge.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

It’s nearly an hour later when the car pulls into garage and an exhausted-looking Matt entered the house.  Ah, that won’t do. Not tonight. 

Kuro made a note to apologize to Matt in the morning.  Matt wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight. Not if everything went as scheduled. 

Just as he had planned, Kuro surprised him at the door with a kiss that nearly swept him off his feet, and led him to the living room.  Kuro’s set up two wine glasses and a dessert plate on the coffee table.

“Welcome home,” his soulmate said, whispering against Matt’s lips.

“You’re surprisingly romantic tonight,” Matt said with a raised eyebrow, but he returned Kuro’s kiss enthusiastically.  It’s not that Matt and Kuro weren’t regularly sexually active, because they were. But not usually with this much passion and romance involved.  Kuro was practically  _ courting _ him tonight, feeding Matt little bites of sweet dessert and licking whipped cream off his lips. 

Typically, whichever one of them was more in the mood would start things and get the other interested.  Usually the instigator took charge and decided who was doing what. But tonight Kuro was pulling out all the stops.  Dessert done, Kuro grabbed the wine glasses and nodded his head to the bedroom.

“C’mon, babe.  Let’s take this somewhere more private.  Grab the bottle.” 

Matt acquiesced with a smile, and once all glassware was carefully placed on the end table, Kuro pounced.  Matt fell back to the bed with a oomph, giggling when Kuro tickled his sides. Kuro paused and looked down at Matt, childish smirk falling into a soft smile.

Matt tilted his head.  “What’s up, hun?”

For a second Kuro just stared down at his soulmate.  Matt was lying back, auburn hair spilling everywhere and looking as radiant as always.  Kuro’s mate was sexy, crazy smart, had a wicked sense of humor, and had such a big heart Kuro was worried one day Matt’s would be too big for his body.  Kuro loved this man to the moon and back. No, to Pluto. No, not even that was sufficient. To the edges of the universe. It’s a damn good thing Shiro wasn’t here to see the stupidly happy look he was sure was all over his face right now. 

“Kuro?  You good?”  Matt’s hand carefully touched Kuro’s cheek, and the Alpha snapped back to the present.

“Yeah, sorry.  I just got lost in your eyes.  It’s been three years and I love them more and more every day.”  Matt scoffed and made to roll over, but Kuro stopped him with a kiss, and picked up a lock of Matt’s golden hair to inspect.  “Mmm, you should totally grow this out. Get a sexy ponytail. I think it’d be a good look.”

Matt relaxed and looked at Kuro closely.  “Hun, I thought you lured me in here to ravage me wild.  But you’re spewing poetic and acting sweet.”

Kuro leaned back.  “You like it when I’m romantic.”

Matt blushed.  “Damn. You got me there.”

“I was just thinking about how lucky I am.  And how lucky our kids will be. We got the technology now so we could actually have a biological child.”  Kuro leaned forward to inhale the scent of Matt’s hair. “They’ll be gorgeous, just like you.”

Matt flushed scarlet, and gripped Kuro’s collar to yank him in for a kiss.  He ignored Kuro’s silent chuckle and deepened the kiss, turning the laugh into a groan.  Kuro pulled back with a gasp and wide eyes.

“Damn baby.  I love it when you take charge.” 

Matt tugged Kuro in for another kiss, but Kuro grabbed his wrists and pinned him, slotting a thigh between Matt’s legs.  He leaned in to lick up along Matt’s neck and whispered in his ear. “Let me clarify; I love it when you take charge, but I have every second of tonight thoroughly planned out.  I can’t have us getting off schedule.”

Then Kuro bit down hard at the junction of Matt’s neck where he’s most sensitive and smirked at the punched out moan he got.  Kuro sucked a hickey and Matt shuddered beneath him.

“That’s it, baby.  In an hour I’ll have you screaming, and in three you’ll be crying.”

If Matt wasn’t trembling beneath his Alpha he’d probably roll his eyes at how hard Kuro was trying.  But his mate was doing everything he could to distract Matt. Kuro leaned back enough to remove his shirt and then his hands repositioned Matt’s, so he’s got both of Matt’s wrists pinned with one hand.  It’s time like these that Matt really appreciated Kuro’s build. The man above him was all muscle and Matt’s already hard in his pants and he really, really wanted to touch. Matt tried to tug a hand free but Kuro’s smirk widened and he used more of his weight to keep Matt down where he wanted him.

“Ah ah, no touching.  You’ll just have to look.”  Kuro leaned forward so he’s chest to chest with Matt, and the Beta cursed his position.  Exploring Kuro’s body was an  _ experience. _  The dips of muscle and the firm bulk and the hard lines and Matt loved exploring all of it.  He loved being thorough and applying all the information he gleaned to memory. But right now he’s pinned and his fingers clenched uselessly.  Matt growled, and Kuro swooped in to get the other side of Matt’s neck, weaseling a gasp from him. Matt arched and tried to get some contact going, rutting against Kuro’s thigh as he went to town on Matt’s neck.  Kuro was really pulling out all the stops tonight. Matt couldn’t get enough. 

Matt turned his head into Kuro, nudging. “Please, kiss me.”

Kuro obliged.  Matt felt like he was ascending.  A hand snuck into his pants and grabbed his throbbing dick and Matt gasped in surprise, not even noticing when Kuro released his hands.  Matt immediately tangled them in Kuro’s hair, desperately holding on as Kuro worked him til he was soaking his boxers with precum. Kuro leaned in close to his mate’s ear. 

“C’mon, babe.  Let me hear you.  I love how sexy your noises are when you lose yourself.” 

Kuro got both hands on Matt’s pants and yanked down just enough to expose Matt, rock hard and wet in his boxers.  Kuro whistled as he palmed Matt through the fabric, working the damp spot wetter and wetter. 

“Look at how wet you are for me.  Imagine if you could leak from the other end.  I think I’m going to try. How much slick can I tease out of you?  I’ve heard it’s very uncommon,” and here Kuro whispers low, “but not impossible for Betas.”

That thought went straight to Matt’s cock and he whimpered, arching up into Kuro’s hand.  Matt never thought dynamic dirty talk could be so hott but Matt was practically dripping now.  The thought sent a thrill up Matt. It seemed crazy but… what if Kuro could really do it?

“I see that mind of yours at work.  Getting the gears turning. You’re thinking about how to be a good boy and get wet for me.  It’s not going to be easy, though. I did some research and it takes average of about a day.  Potentially just hours depending on how worked up they get.” Kuro growled and Matt’s eyes fluttered.  He’s so hard it hurt and he’s thinking about science and sex and being good for his mate and it’s all just too much.  Matt closed his eyes.

Kuro chided him. “Ah ah ah.  Open up for me, sweet thing. I want to see the effect I have on you.  I want to watch as you come undone. I need to collect some data. I could publish a paper on the fastest way to get your Beta wet and dripping.”

Shit why was Kuro using fucking science talk in the bedroom?

AND WHY WAS IT WORKING??

Matt openly panted as Kuro slowed down, jerking him off lazily and simply kissing up and down Matt’s neck.  Matt still had his pants on and his shirt and he felt overdressed.

“Kuro, please, it’s too hot.”

“Aw babe, you need help cooling off?”  Kuro leaned up enough for Matt to sit up and yank off his shirt, but when he reached for his pants Kuro stopped his hand and started tugging Matt’s pants and boxers off.  Fully exposed, Matt moaned as the cool air hit him. It felt amazing, and at the same time he felt like the center of attention. Kuro’s eyes racked up and down him eagerly.

“Ah, just look at you.  Cock hard, wet at the tip.  A gorgeous Beta spread all out for me.  Just begging for some release.”

Kuro leaned up to kiss Matt’s scar, then lowered his head and licked a stripe from Matt’s collarbone down to his pubic hair.  The air made the wet stripe burn and Matt wiggled, both trying to run from it and chase the sensation.

“You gotta stay still for me, baby.  I’m conducting an experiment.”

And Kuro swallowed him down.

Matt moaned, arching.  Kuro held his hip down with one hand, and the other slipped around the back, cupping Matt’s ass cheeks and then sliding between them.  Matt tried to anchor himself by tightening his hands in Kuro’s hair. One hand slid from the short strands and settled heavily on the back of his mate’s neck, pulling him in close, asking Kuro to swallow his cock down deeper.  Kuro accepted.

One finger was circling his rim.  Slow and teasing, sometimes tracing down right over his clenching hole.  Matt wanted to be fucked. He needed something in him.

“Kuro, please.”

Kuro hummed around Matt’s cock, but continued his ministrations.  Hard sucks along his length, then lightly licking at the tip, cleaning up the oozing precome.  Kuro groaned in bliss at the taste. His fingers twitched hard over Matt’s hole and Matt sobbed.

“Oh god, please, Kuro!”

But his mate slowed down until he’s just dragging his tongue along Matt’s shaft.  Matt wanted to cry. He gasped down some air. Finally, Kuro popped off. He leaned over to the table to grab the lube, and Matt sighed, closing his eyes in relief.  But little did he know Kuro had something else in mind. Matt raised his legs so his feet were planted, spreading his legs open wide, and a lubed finger circled and teased his entrance.  One finger dipped in, then explored, and Matt arched into the sensation. But all too soon the finger disappeared. Before Matt could lift his head to complain, something  _ big _ and cold and soft slipped in, but it kept going, curling a bit. Matt has just enough time to recognize that it’s not his mate’s dick before Kuro turned it  _ on _ and Matt cried, fists clenching in the sheets at the overwhelming sensation he wasn't prepared for.  It’s too much and exactly what he wanted and Kuro’s moving in for more deep kisses, hands trailing his body and jerking his dick and Matt’s  _ sobbing _ .  Kuro’s hand left his cock for just a second and then the vibrations doubled in intensity, hitting his prostate and Matt came with a hoarse cry. 

Matt tried to come down from his climax but the vibrator in his ass was still going, and Kuro eagerly cleaned up Matt’s seed with his mouth and it’s  _ too much. _

“A-ah! K-Kuro,” Matt pants, sqirming.  But Kuro wasn’t relenting. He started swallowing down Matt’s dick again.  The pleasure was teasing into pleasure pain and Matt gasped for air. His dick twitched interested, but nothing’s happening anytime soon.  Matt kicked his legs out in an attempt to free himself from the overstimulation. Kuro lifted both hands and held Matt’s hips down, hard, never once removing himself from Matt’s cock.

Matt cried.  He begged. He moaned.  Nothing was working. Matt tugged on Kuro, yanked his hair, scratched at his neck.  Kuro wasn’t letting up.

“N-no!  Ah! Oh god, no, please.  I can’t!”

They don’t normally do stuff this kinky, but Kuro was very adamant early on about establishing a safeword.  And as Matt begged, he saw Kuro lift his head the tiniest bit, looking Matt in the eyes and waiting for the safe word.  Matt opened his mouth, but then closed it. Matt saw immediately it was the wrong thing to do. Kuro pulled off his dick, but left the vibrator going. 

“If you want to stop, say the word, Matt.  If you’re afraid to use it then it’s already lost its purpose.”

Matt couldn’t articulate his thoughts.  It’s too much, but Matt doesn’t exactly want to stop.  Kuro seemed to be able to understand, and his firm look turned into a kind one.

“It’s okay Matt.  You can do it. I never set you up for failure.  I got you. You can do it for me and you’ll be so good.”

Matt closed his eyes and let his head fall back.  He felt Kuro swallow him down again and Matt gasped, crying.  But the heat was building again. It seemed impossible, but his mate believed in him.  He felt Kuro thrust the vibrator in time with his sucking, and then Matt crested again.  He screamed as he came.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro wanted to leave, he really did.  He had just gotten to bed when Matt got home, and had fallen asleep by the time they retired to their bedroom.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough.  Matt’s moaning had woken Shiro up, and his screams kept him up.  He tried covering his ears, but he had taken his prosthetic off for the night already, so only one had gotten covered.  He tried to concentrate on the work he had brought home with him from Voltron, but after a few minutes Matt’s moans rang through again and it nearly brought him to tears.

_ Maybe I could go to the gym… _ he wondered.  Shiro looked up at the clock and sighed.  The Lifts of Marmora closed an hour ago. He thought about what would be open this time of night.  Walmart was the only place that came to mind besides the bars, and he had work in the morning, so he  _ definitely _ couldn’t do that.  He reached for his phone, and quickly dialed Keith’s number.

After a few rings, a very tired and grumpy Keith answered.

“Shiro, you better be dying.”

“Very close.  Jesus, Keith. I need to get out.   _ Please _ .”

Keith sighed.  Shiro could practically hear him pinching the bridge of his nose.  “What’s going on?”

Shiro held back a sob.  “Kuro, he’s… Fuck, they’re being so loud, and I can’t fucking sleep because of it!"

Instead of sympathy, he heard Keith start snickering into the phone.

“It’s not funny.”

“It kind of is.  This is the same thing we did last night, and Kuro sounds like the kind of person to get back at you for it.”

Shiro sighed.  “Please, can I come over? I just need to get out.”

“Serve your penance, Shiro,” Keith laughed.

“Okay, fine, I won’t come over.  Can we meet somewhere? Please? Anywhere--”  Matt’s moan cut him off, along with some especially dirty talk from Kuro.  Shiro blushed hard and let out a sob. “Please, Keith.”

He heard Keith breathe “Holy shit” out, knowing he heard his brother’s mate.  Shiro thought that now,  _ now _ Keith would understand and would invite him out, but instead, Keith started snickering again.

“Goodnight, Shiro.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“No wait, KEITH!”

Keith had hung up the phone.  He heard what was happening, and still hung up.

Shiro cried and shoved his head between a set of pillows, cursing his brother to the four ends of the Earth.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, leave Kudos or a comment, or come yell at us on Tumblr!  
> [punkinpinkglitter](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)


	11. Meet the Families

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey! I'm a day late, but not a dollar short. :) Hope you enjoy!

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

The rest of the week went quickly.  Shiro got his headphones and found an apartment to move into right before Valentine’s Day.  He eased into his full workload, loving working at Voltron. It gave him purpose and he felt more accomplished than he had in a very long time.

Keith would bring Shiro lunch each day, which made him preen in front of his coworkers.   _ His _ mate was bringing him food and providing for him.   _ His _ mate cared.

Shiro visited Keith at the Lifts of Marmora after work, mostly working out, only sometimes ogling Keith.  Keith caught him a few times, and always smirked and raised an amused eyebrow at him. Shiro, though, flushed and looked away.

There were more Skype calls with Lance and Keith, but only when Kuro and Matt weren’t in the townhome.

Keith worked as normal, enduring the teasing of his uncles and Allura; only pausing his work days to go to lunch or workout with Shiro when he came in.

Lance’s heat passed quicker than usual.  With the addition of his soulmates’ scents to his makeshift nest, his heat wasn’t as severe nor lasted as long as it normally did.  Hunk had visited him and made sure he ate and kept hydrated. It was Thursday when his heat fully came to an end, and Friday when he called Shiro and Keith to meet up for dinner.  

They met at a little diner called Buena Puta Comida de Confort; “A long name for the best food!” Lance explained.  The dishes were simple, but full of flavor. Mostly it reminded Lance of home.

They ate and talked about what happened to them the previous week, glad to finally be back together.  Shiro thought like he felt complete. They fell silent as Keith finished his food first, pushing away the plate and leaning back in the booth.  Lance looked over and smirked.

Lance put his fork down, and cleared his throat.  “So, I was thinking. Since we’re are getting along  _ this _ well, maybe… Should we meet each other’s families?”

Keith’s eyes flew open as Shiro raised his eyebrows.

“Uhh, Lance,” Keith started.  “My family is… I don’t know if…”

“I love the idea, Lance.”  said Shiro. “Maybe we could give Keith some time to think about if we can meet his family, but in the meantime, we could meet yours and mine.

Lance perked up and chirped.  “I know you guys can’t meet mi familia since they’re in Cuba, but you can meet my other family.  I know you met Hunk, but you can also meet his wife Pidge. She’s a gremlin and I love her. We could do each Friday?”

Keith was shaking slightly, but otherwise stayed quiet.

“Sure.  We’ll meet Pidge and say hi to Hunk next Friday, then you all can come and meet Kuro and his mate the next Friday.  We’ll leave it to you, Keith, if you want us to meet your uncles. We won’t push you to anything you’re not ready for.”

Keith nodded solemnly.

“I’ll be there.  I’m not too sure if you can meet mine just yet, but, I’ll think about it.”  Keith wasn’t worried about his soulmates meeting his uncles. In fact, he really wanted them to meet.  He just needed to talk to them first to have them meet somewhere out of his apartment and that they wouldn’t out him.  He loved them, but trusting them with that when they keep voicing their opinion against him wasn’t something he could consider without a long conversation with each of them.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

The next Friday came quickly, Lance excitedly explaining that they’d be meeting at Hunk’s condo since there was more room there.  Earlier in the week he had sent Shiro and Keith emails asking what they’d like to eat and sending them Hunk’s address.

Keith was nervous.  He liked Hunk, but meeting new people wasn’t one of his favorite things to do.  He washed at the gym after he got off of work to save from having to go back to his apartment.  Luckily, Shiro had offered to drive him over.

Shiro was still dressed up from work, a white button down pulling across his chest and charcoal slacks.  He had thrown his jacket in the back seat sometime between leaving work and arriving at the Lifts. Keith smiled as he quickly clambered into the car.  He felt underdressed (again) when he looked at Shiro. Keith was dressed in his best black jeans (which only had  _ one _ rip in them, thank you very much), and a threadbare henley, covered by a thick jacket.  He held his hands closer to the vents in the dashboard to keep warm.

“Thanks for picking me up.”  He said after a few minutes of silence.

“Not a problem, Keith.  You know I’d do anything for you.”  Shiro smiled. It was true, Shiro would do absolutely anything for his soulmates.  “Anyway, it wasn’t like it was out of the way. Hunk’s is just a ten minute drive from your work.”  He tapped his phone, which had the GPS up. “They live by the university.”

Keith snickered.  “I know, I read the emails,  _ and _ texts.  Lance is really excited for this.”  He lowered his voice. “I’m, I guess I’m really nervous about this.  I’m not really a people person.”

The older man side eyed Keith as he continued driving.  “Says the man who wants to be a personal trainer.”

“First off,  _ they _ come to me, and second, I know the material.  It’s gym work. But this?” Keith sighed. “Lance said something about them being super smart, like PhD smart.  I can’t keep up with that.” He slumped down his seat, pulling his jacket closer around him.

Shiro reached across the gap between them and rubbed Keith’s thigh.  “Don’t worry. Both Lance and I will be there, and if things get too uncomfortable for you, let me know.  I can run interference and will even bring you home if you want.” He put his hand back on the steering wheel when the GPS yelled to turn left at the next light.  “We’re in this together. All three of us.” He smiled gently. “And I’m sure Lance wouldn’t want you to feel like you’re being ganged up on or left out.”

Keith smiled back.  “Thanks. I’ll let you know.”

Silence fell again until they pulled into the parking lot of the condo.  “We’re here,” Shiro said. He grabbed his jacket out of the back seat, putting it on as he got out.  For as much as he was trying to keep it together for Keith, Shiro felt like a mess. He’d never done a meet-the-family type thing.  He was overdressed again, and he forgot if they had discussed bringing something to Hunk’s. He pulled two bottles of wine out from where his jacket had been covering.  He couldn’t cook, but this was close enough, right? His palm was sweaty and he almost lost grip on one of the bottles.

Shiro handed the bottles of wine to Keith, letting him hold them to give him something to do instead of fidget.  He ran his natural hand through his hair as they knocked on the door to Hunk’s condo.

Lance answered the door, dressed in jeans and a blue and white raglan shirt, and stepped aside, letting the two older men in.

Shiro was now completely sure he was overdressed.

Lance took their jackets, hanging them behind the door.  “You guys are in for a treat,” he started. “Hunk has this  _ amazing _ beef stroganoff recipe that he doesn’t cook very often, but holy crow, guys.  He made it and I’m so sure you’re going to love it.” He led them from the front hall into the condo, a large family room/dining room combo leading into a sprawling kitchen.  There was a short haired girl sitting at the island facing away from the hallway, furiously typing away at the laptop in front of her, and Hunk in the kitchen, tending to a pot on the stove.  “But first! Let me make my introductions. You two of course know Hunk,” he paused as they said their hellos. “And this little gremlin is Pidge. She’s in the PhD program at the University you passed on your way in.”

Pidge turned around in her seat looking at the men now standing in her family room.  

“Pidge, these are-”

“Shiro?”  Pidge gasped.

Shiro looked at the petite woman as she stood.  His jaw dropped. “Holy shit, Katie?”

She squealed happily, running towards Shiro and giving him a tackling hug.  “It’s been forever! Like, years!”

“Since Matt’s wedding.”  He was smiling broadly, not noticing the confused looks from all around the room.  He looked up at Keith, and said “This is Matt’s sister, Katie-”

“Pidge.  I go by Pidge now.”

He nodded slowly, putting her down.  “I’ve known her for almost ten years now.”

“Eight, actually.” she reminded Shiro.

He rolled his eyes slightly as he walked further into the room.

Keith stayed frozen to the spot.

Lance noticed, and walked over to him, linking their fingers together with one hand, and brushing the glands on Keith’s neck with the other.  “You okay?” he whispered.

Keith was shaken from his thoughts, “Yeah, sorry.  I’m just. I’m not that comfortable right now.”

Lance nodded and release some of his jasmine-scented pheromones and stroked more firmly on Keith’s neck to help relax him.  “It’s okay. You already know Hunk, and you’ve got me and Shiro. Pidge isn’t that bad, I promise.” He pulled his hand away from Keith’s neck, and pulled him further into the room, plopping them onto the couch Shiro had already settled on.  “Pidge, this is Keith. He’s my other soulmate.”

“Nice to meet you, Pidge.”

“Ditto.”  She looked Keith up and down.  “Hunk’s mentioned you before. You go to Altea a lot.  What do you do?”

Keith’s eyebrows lifted.   _ They talked about him? _  “I’m a personal trainer in training down at the Lifts of Marmora.  My uncles own it.”

He looked down at his lap, an uncomfortable silence settled on the room, meanwhile clanking of dishes could be heard in the kitchen. “I’m gonna go help Hunk,” Keith decided, getting up.  At least he could do something. He walked over to Hunk, handing over the bottles of wine he had forgotten, and started scooping out pasta into the different bowls.

Shiro cleared his throat.  “So Kati- Pidge. What do you do?  I heard you’re getting your PhD?”

Pidge’s eyes lit up.  “Oh yeah! I’m getting my PhD in Bioengineering!  I’m working down at the computer store, though, to bring in some extra money.  I won’t let my Alpha be the only breadwinner.”

Shiro chuckled.  “I wouldn’t assume any less from you.”

Lance leaned into Shiro’s shoulder.  “She’s one of the smartest people I know.   _ And _ she still plays video games with me.”

“It’s fun because I always win.” Pidge snarked.

Lance sat up straight, placing his hand over his heart with a mock gasp.  “I win sometimes! You just like setting it on the  _ Evil _ or  _ Chaotic _ settings.”

“But Mario Kart doesn’t have those settings!  You just suck.”

Lance wiggled his eyebrows at Shiro.  “Yeah, I do~.” Shiro went scarlet as they heard a spoon clatter to the floor in the kitchen.  Looking in, Keith stood up from picking up the dropped utensil, ears as red as Shiro’s face.

Hunk and Pidge rolled their eyes.

“Dinner’s ready.”  Hunk called. “Come sit, and Keith and I’ll bring the food to you.”

They sat, Pidge saving a seat to her right for Hunk, Shiro at the head of the table, and Lance next to him, with a seat open to his left for Keith.  They talked while they ate, about everything and nothing. How they met, when, and what they thought of the others, and joking around whenever the opportunity arose.  Hunk was curious about Keith more than Shiro, though. Shiro wore his heart on his sleeve, while Keith seemed to keep his closely guarded. They talked about video games, their plans for the upcoming holiday, and family, though again, Keith remained mostly quiet on that subject.  Lance opened the wine that Shiro and Keith brought. Shiro only having one glass because he was driving, and Keith only one because he didn’t like being drunk around strangers. They talked until Lance started yawning. It was late for him, and he knew he had work the next morning.

“I hate to cut this short, but I’m gonna call it a night.” he slurred, the several glasses of wine causing him to tip over slightly as he stood up.  “Hunk, you said I could stay the night, right?”

“Sure, buddy.  We both have an early start tomorrow.”

Everyone stood at that.  Shiro offered to do the dishes while everyone started getting ready to go, only to be told by Hunk that he used a crockpot for dinner, and the dishes can go in the dishwasher.  They all helped, putting away their own dishes.

“It was great seeing you again, Hunk, and especially you, Pidge.  We should see each other more often.” Shiro hugged Pidge, lifting her up as he straightened to full height.  He dropped her as she giggled.

“Don’t be a stranger.” replied Pidge.  Hunk waved at Shiro and Keith as Lance herded them towards the door.

He took each of their hands, linking their fingers.  “Thanks for coming out, guys. I mean it. Hunk and Pidge are like family to me.”

“They’re really cool, Lance.”  Keith said, leaning up to kiss Lance lightly on the lips.

Lance blushed slightly as Keith pulled away, and Shiro took his opportunity to swoop in and place a kiss of his own.  “They’re amazing. Thank you for the invitation, sweetheart.”

Lance, now fully flushed, smiled brightly.  “I’m glad you like them. Next week, though,” he unwinded his fingers from Shiro’s and poked him lightly in the chest.  “Next week is your family.”

“We’ll have Chinese food and eat on paper plates,” Shiro joked.

Keith smacked him on the shoulder lightly with his free hand.  “I’ll hold you to it. I love Chinese food.”

They all rolled their eyes at the silliness and Lance let go of Keith’s hand.  “I’ll see you guys. Have a safe drive home.”

“We will, thanks.”

The ride back to the Lifts of Marmora was pleasant.  Shiro made sure that Keith had had a good time that evening, which thankfully he had once they started eating.  He watched as Keith got into his beat up car and drove off. He had to remind himself to text them once he got home, just to make sure they knew he was safe and he knew Keith made it home safe as well.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Lance turned to Hunk and Pidge after his soulmates left.  He wrung his hands together.

“So, what do you think?”

Hunk turned to look at his best friend.  “Shiro’s great. Keith, though. He’s a little...not strange, but guarded?  But he’s really nice.”

Pidge had gotten a blanket and spare pillows out of their closet and handed them to Lance.  “You hit the jackpot with Shiro. He’s one of the sweetest Alphas you’ll ever meet. But, did you notice that Keith didn’t really have a smell?”

Lance and Hunk nodded.  “It’s almost…It’s got a faint chemical smell, like a hospital or something,” said Lance.

They looked at him.  “Do you think there’s something wrong with him?  Maybe he’s on a medicine that did that to him?” wondered Hunk.

Hunk looked over at Pidge, who crossed her arms in thought.  “I don’t know. Maybe Matt’ll know. I’ll ask him the next time I see him.”

Lance sighed.  He loved his Alphas, but now that everyone was pointing out what was going on with Keith, he couldn’t stop seeing it.  Maybe one day Keith will tell him what’s going on.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro was excited to say the least.  “I’m going to bring my soulmates over on Friday so they can meet you two,” Shiro started that Monday morning.  “Will you at least be cool? Like, don’t be a dick?”

Kuro gasped, affronted.  “I will be nothing but nice, and you know it, Older Brother.”

“No baby pictures, Kuro.”

Kuro rolled his eyes.  “I don’t  _ have _ any baby pictures,  _ Takashi _ .” he hissed.

Shiro looked over at Matt, who was suddenly extremely interested in his coffee.

“And you?  Will you behave?”

“Of course I will.  I mean, I’ve heard what you guys do in the bedroom, it’s not like I won’t learn anything new.”

Shiro blanched.

“I’m gonna be staying late at work though, so I’m not sure if I’ll be here.”

Shiro frowned.  “Please, Matt? I need you here.  Someone needs to help control Kuro.”

Matt looked between the two Alphas and sighed.  “You do need help, don’t you? Fine, I promise I’ll be here by six on Friday.”

Shiro preened.  His family was going to meet his soulmates, even though he was sure that Lance and Matt knew each other even in passing since they both knew Pidge, and he didn’t think he could be happier.

Until lunch.

Keith told him that they would be able to meet his family the next week, which was beyond a surprise.  Shiro and Lance had figured that only Shiro would meet his uncles, since Omegas weren’t allowed in the Lifts of Marmora.

That Friday came quickly, as they chatted the week away with text messages, date nights, and late night Skype calls.  Kuro flitted around the townhouse as Shiro called the neighborhood Chinese restaurant, Mĕiwèi de shèng cài, thankful that he had gotten his soulmates’ and Matt’s orders before so they could have the food arrive at hopefully the same time as them.

Shiro slumped into the oversized chair, thinking about how many he’d be able to sit and where.  The couch was small, but if Keith and Lance wouldn’t mind squeezing next to Matt, the three would be able to sit on the couch, but then either he or Kuro would sit on the floor.  And for his soulmates, sitting on the floor eating greasy Chinese food wouldn’t be a problem. He just wanted this to be perfect.

He looked over at Kuro, who seemed a little bit too happy, moving things around and setting out the paper plates so they could all share some of the extra food they got.

“What are you doing?” asked Shiro, warily.

Kuro looked up.  “Nothing. Just putting out the plates and stuff.” 

Shiro was doubtful, and knew he’d have to watch his brother later, but for now, he’d accept what he could get.  He had been stressing all day and now there was nothing he could do but wait.

Fortunately for Shiro, everyone seemed to arrive within minutes of each other.  Matt arrived home first, followed closely by Keith, who gave Lance a ride. Shiro flung the door wide open when he heard them talking and walking up the front steps; they didn’t even need to knock.

He smiled from ear to ear, seeing his soulmates.  They smiled back as they came up the steps. “Welcome to my temporary home.” He hugged each of them before letting them into the townhouse.  Walking in, they saw Matt standing against a large chair with… what had to be his twin brother. Lance and Keith couldn’t believe how identical they actually were.  “Keith, Lance, this is my twin Kuro, and his mate Matt.”

Matt was the first one to move, stalking across the room, holding his hand out to shake Lance’s hand first.  “Lance? Not the Lance that Pidge talks about?”

Lance’s eyes flew open.  “You’re her brother, aren’t you?”  Now that it was said out loud, the two younger men could immediately see the resemblance.

Matt scratched the back of his head while Kuro got up and walked over, shaking Keith’s hand.

“Yeah, he is.” Kuro smirked.  “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve only heard you once before.”

Keith tilted his head and what color was in Shiro’s face drained.  Keith’s eyes blew wide in recognition. “Oh,” he breathed.

“Yeah, ‘Oh’.”  Kuro mocked slightly.

Lance looked at Shiro, confused, so Matt decided to enlighten him.  “One of your Skype calls. We heard every bit of it.”

Lance put his head in his hands and started laughing.  “I was so out of it, I don’t really remember much. Sorry, guys.”

Kuro and Matt switched to shake the other soulmates’ hand.  Keith noticed that Matt’s arms were littered with needle pricks, bruises and band-aids.  He didn’t say anything, though. What if Matt was sick and they didn’t want anyone knowing?  He made a note to ask Shiro about it as they all proceeded to the family room.

Before Shiro could start to sit on the floor, the doorbell rang.

He came back with three bags of food, plopping them as gently as he could on the coffee table.

Everyone dove in, grabbing boxes and chopsticks, rice being scooped out and eggrolls being flung across the room by Shiro at Kuro.

Things calmed down as everyone began eating.  Shiro watched as Keith and Lance ate, seemingly content in this obviously awkward situation.  Lance and Keith elbowed each other as they ate, grumbling and poking fun at each other. Matt and Kuro kept exchanging looks, ones that Shiro couldn’t quite decipher.  They talked about work and aspirations, where they lived and where Shiro was going to live in just a few short weeks. When they finally pushed back their plates and cartons of food, Shiro couldn’t help but be content in this.  His family and soulmates were getting along. He could only hope that nothing spoiled this.

Until.

Kuro grinned, something akin to an evil smirk.  A glint of mischief in his eyes. Shiro straightened as Kuro stood up.  He removed the cushion he was sitting on to reveal a bunch of books.

_ Oh no. _

“I thought it’d be  _ great _ if you all got to see Shiro when he was growing up.” Kuro said as he picked the books up.  Lance leaned forward, excitedly, as Keith looked at Shiro with his eyebrow raised. “I have our yearbooks, and, thanks to Mom, a  _ ton _ of pics from us over the years.”  Matt got up as Kuro made his way to the small couch, separating Keith and Lance to sit uncomfortably between them.

“I really don’t think this is necces-”

“Oh Shiro, lighten up.” Lance waved.  “Anyway, I’d love to see you as a kid.”  He shot finger guns at Shiro, who just stared dumbly at them.

Kuro opened the first yearbook, from middle school.  “This was us in eighth grade, uh we were about thirteen in this picture.  Shiro had braces and would pick the stupidest colors for his brackets.” The pictures showed Kuro, then next to him Shiro with a bright smile and neon purple brackets on his braces.  Lance giggled as Shiro buried his face in his natural hand. Keith took the next book off the table- one from high school.

“You said you were a jock, right?” Keith said, flipping through the book.

“Yeah, I was in hockey.”

“So this emo bitch would be Kuro?” he quipped, pointing to a group picture of the both of them, Shiro beaming in his hockey uniform, and Kuro sulking with long hair and in all black next to him.

Lance about fell out of his seat laughing when Kuro huffed at them.  “Not the point,” he said gruffly, batting the book out of Keith’s hand.

He then picked up a book, with fine lettering on the front that said “SHIROGANE CHILDREN”.  It was a scrapbook. Kuro leafed past the first few pages, their mother’s last pregnancy picture before the twins were born, and a few pages of them as babies.

“ _ This _ is what I wanted to show you.”  He turned the page to when they had been four years old.  Lance and Keith leaned forward to see in Kuro’s lap, Matt leaning over Kuro’s shoulder from behind.  Shiro got up and moved the coffee table to look at the book too. He had never seen it before.

There were pictures of the twins in blanket forts, swatting each other with sticks in the backyard, and one of them covered from head to toe in flour.

Lance was elated, taking in each picture as a new piece of the puzzle that is his oldest soulmate.  “So who’s who?” he asked.

Kuro leaned forward.  Before Shiro’s accident, it was almost impossible to tell them apart, except for in high school.  They scrutinized each picture. Keith took a glance, and pointed “This is Shiro, and that’s Kuro.”

Everyone stopped to look at Keith.  “Uh, Keith, I don’t know. I can’t even remember most of these,” said Shiro.

“I can see the difference.”  He pointed to the next picture.  “This is you, and that’s Kuro, and in this one, you’re here and Kuro’s on the ground.”

Kuro took out the last picture, flipping it over to see if there were names or a description, but there were none.  Matt took the picture out of Kuro’s hands.

“Maybe your mom can tell us?”  Matt volunteered. “I mean, we could scan these pictures into the computer and ask her over Skype.”

Kuro grinned and Shiro jumped at the chance of introducing his soulmates to his mother.  

Kuro grabbed his laptop, which had been covered by empty cartons and plates on the coffee table, and dialed their mom.  Shiro settled on the floor in front of Kuro. It rang a few times before she picked up.

“Kuro!  Do you know what time it is?”

“Of course I do, mother.  It’s dinner time.” He said with a smirk.

“You boys, I swear.  Who’s next to you? I see Takashi and Matt…”

Shiro piped up.  “Mom, these are my soulmates, Keith and Lance.”  He pointed to each.

Their mother squealed.  “My big boy finally got himself a soulmate?”  

Kuro and Matt snickered as Shiro dropped his head.

“Two, Mom.  They both are.  Keith, Lance, this is my mother, Himawari”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am,”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

Himawari sniffed.  “I’m so proud of you, Takashi.  They look like some wonderful men.”

Shiro blushed, and ran a hand through his hair.  “Thanks, Mom. They’re pretty great.”

“ _ But _ , we did call for a reason, Mom.” Kuro interrupted.  “We were wondering about the scrapbook.”

“Hmm?  What about it?”

“If we showed you some pictures, could you tell the difference between us?”

Himawari sat in thought for a moment, tapping her chin with her index finger.  “I probably can. Which pictures, dear?”

Matt loaded the pictures up onto the laptop, sending them over the text chat.  They watched as Himawari looked closely at each picture, pointing out the same thing that Keith had said earlier.  “You had to pick the hard pictures, didn’t you?” she remarked.

They all looked at Keith, which left Himawari a little confused.

“Mom, Keith was able to tell the difference between me and Kuro in all of those pictures.”

“Holy shit, my soulmate has a superpower.”  Lance breathed, smiling.

“It’s not a  _ superpower _ , I just can tell the difference between them.  You should be able to too, you know.” Keith chided lightly.

“But you’re good at so much, Keith!”  Lance flung his hand in the air in mock irritation.  “You can fix cars, which Shiro can’t, you can come near me during heats, which only one other person could before, and now you can tell a set of identical twins apart when even  _ they _ couldn’t tell themselves apart!”  He sighed and leaned back into the couch.  “What else are you good at?”

Everyone else chuckled as Keith blushed.  They talked about a few more pictures before Himawari had to hang up.  The men all spread out across the family room again, Lance snuggling into Keith’s side, Shiro sitting in between Keith’s legs.  Kuro and Matt watched the little scene unfold as the trio relaxed. Keith slung an arm around Lance, making Lance feel safe and burrow deeper, and ran his other hand through Shiro’s hair, making him chuff slightly.

“I think it’s time we call it a night,” Matt said, looking at Kuro with tired eyes.  “It’s getting late.”

Keith and Shiro hummed as Lance yawned.  He shuffled to get Shiro out from between his legs and stood up, Lance wobbling as he stood slowly with Keith.

“Yeah, I’ve gotta take him home.” He steadied Lance with a hand around his waist.  Shiro stood, leading them to the front door.

“Text me when you drop him off and when you get home, okay?” Shiro asked, dropping his forehead onto Keith’s.

He smiled and kissed Shiro quickly.  “Yeah, I will. See ya.” Shiro dropped a kiss to Lance’s lips as Keith opened the door, slowly leading Lance to the car.  Shiro closed the door quietly behind them and turned to his brother and his mate.

“So, did you like them?”  the Alpha shifted on his feet, looking down at the floor.

Kuro walked over and hugged him.  “Takashi, they’re great. They make you happy and that makes us happy.”

Matt followed closely, clapping Shiro on his shoulder.  “I mean, I like knowing what they sound like outside of a Skype call, so.  There’s that.”

Shiro laughed and pushed away.  “I’m going to clean up then go to bed.”

Kuro rushed to the coffee table and grabbed his books and pictures.  “I promised Mom I’d send these back to her. I’ll keep them safe until I can get to a post office.”

Matt helped Shiro bag the trash and put away any leftovers, and shortly retired to bed.

Shiro finally sat down, processing what had happened that night.  It was good, and relaxed. Keith wasn’t nearly as panicked as he was when he was at Hunk’s the previous week, and Lance fit right in joking with Matt and Kuro.

He looked at his phone, waiting for the texts that Keith promised him, before slowly falling asleep.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did y'all think? We get to meet Keith's family next time, and Keith? Well, Keith does Keithy things. :)
> 
> As usual, leave Kudos or a comment (we love seeing your theories or what you want to see in future chapters), or come yell at us on Tumblr!  
> [punkinpinkglitter](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)


	12. Keith Panics

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Keith had texted Shiro when he dropped Lance off and when he got home, but Shiro didn’t text back until the next morning.  He apparently had fallen asleep on the couch, and woke up with his hand in a bowl of water. “Kuro’s doing,” he said. “Punishment for sleeping on the couch.”  Keith rolled over in his blanket burrito, loving that he had the morning off and sleeping in late.

His breath clouded as he poked his head out into the cold air of the apartment.  He needed to pee, but was it worth moving and almost freezing his cock off to relieve the pressure?  Only if he made coffee on the way. He chucked off the blankets and grabbed his ugly plaid coat, turning on his coffee maker before heading to the bathroom.

After relieving himself, he stumbled back into the kitchen, happy that his coffee maker worked quickly for once.

He prepared his coffee with plenty of cream and sugar, and shuffled back to his bed, wiggling back under his blankets with his coffee in hand.

He looked at his phone, knowing he was supposed to start sending out details about the next Friday’s plans, but he’s starting to regret everything.  He had talked it out with his uncles about not spilling about him being Omega, but passed that, he wasn’t sure what they’d do. Maybe tell stories about his life with them like Ulaz tried to do each time he saw Shiro.

But he still hadn’t told Shiro and Lance about his childhood, or how his Uncles didn’t come into his life until he was fourteen.  He tended to steer clear of the topic of him growing up. Keith wanted to curl into himself. He felt trapped. He decided to shoot off a text to Shiro.

 **Keith** :  hey, can’t stop by this week 4 lunch.  sorry. I’ll txt u abt Friday closer 2.

Shiro replied quickly.

 **Shiro** :  No problem.  See you soon.

Keith put down his coffee and reached under his bed and grabbed one of the extra shirts that Shiro had sent to Lance, cuddling it close to him.  Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

 **Lance** :  Shiro, have you heard from Keith?  He hasn’t texted me since Friday, and it’s now Wednesday.  I’m worried.

 **Shiro** :  He texted me on Saturday, but nothing since.  He said he’d text me closer to Friday. If we don’t hear from him by the end of the day, I’ll go pick you up and we can go check on him.

 **Lance** :  Sounds great.  C u soon.

Shiro stared blankly at his phone.  His lunch was almost over, and he mourned that he couldn’t spend it with Keith like he had been the previous few weeks.  His pitiful peanut butter and jelly sandwich tasted bland compared to the more elaborate sandwiches his fellow Alpha made for him.  He was worried about Keith, too. He didn’t see him when he went to the gym after work the past few days, and, like Lance pointed out, got no text messages.  He paused briefly before dialing Keith’s number, hoping he would answer.

He didn’t.

Shiro sighed, and put his phone away.  He picked up his trash and tossed it as he went back to work, Keith still in the back of his mind.

The work day crawled by.  The moment 5pm buzzed on his phone, he shut down his computer and sprinted towards the door.  Coming up to his car, he checked his phone again to see if Keith texted back. He hadn’t, so Shiro called Lance, letting him know he’s on his way.

He picked up Lance, luckily going against traffic out to Keith’s place.  They pulled in, parked, and walked to his door, the snow crunching under their feet as they approached the basement apartment.  Shiro knocked, standing in front of the door, ready to put his foot in to stop the door if it opened. He noted there wasn’t a peep hole, so he knew they would surprise Keith, _if_ he was there.

Eventually, they heard a shuffling of feet coming to the door, and a few chains and bolts unlocking it.  The door opened slightly, and a small looking Keith peered through the crack.

Keith’s face fell.  “What are you guys doing here?”

Shiro maneuvered closer, sticking his foot between the door and the doorjamb without Keith noticing.  “You haven’t texted or called, and we haven’t seen you since Friday.”

Lance moved closer to the door.  “We’re worried.”

Keith let out the breath he had been holding, his breath fogging the air between them.  “I’m fine, I promise.” He tried suppressing a full body shiver, but failed.

Shiro placed his hand on the door, opening it slightly.  Keith froze, eyes wide. “Keith, are you okay?” He couldn’t feel any heat coming from the apartment.  “What’s going on? Why isn’t your heat on?"

Lance pushed forward behind Shiro, looking over his shoulder.  “Keith? Let us in, please?”

Keith’s shoulders slumped.  He stepped back from the door, letting his soulmates in.  Shiro looked around the small apartment. It was odd for an Alpha’s apartment.  It was grungy and dark, no separation between bedroom and family room. The furniture (an old couch, a bed, a coffee table and a small dresser) looked decades old except for the clothes and linens, and there was a clear lack of any scent in the apartment.  It was almost baren.

Lance’s face took a visage of sadness when he walked in.  Keith lived with so little. There were no pictures on the walls of him and his family or friends, no television to hang out in front of, and no dining room to share meals at.  Sure there was an old couch, but it looked so beaten that Lance was scared if he _and_ Shiro sat on it, it would break under the strain of them.  His eyes fell to Keith’s bed, so covered in blankets, that it seemed to sag under the weight of them.

Then there was Keith.

The men watched as he seemed to shiver and shake, tightening what had to be the ugliest jacket on the planet around him.  He shrunk in on himself, clearly ashamed of being caught in such conditions. Lance gingerly tugged on Keith’s hands, leading him to his bed, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders and covering them with some blankets.

Shiro made his way into the kitchenette, turning his coffee maker on, and getting enough ready for the three of them, searching for mugs.  Luckily, Keith had done dishes earlier in the day and there were several mismatched ones sitting in the dish drainer.

Keith and Lance sat in silence on the bed as Shiro flitted around the kitchen while the coffee was finishing up.  He rifled through Keith’s fridge, empty except for a few vegetables, eggs, rice, and milk. Absent were the sliced meat and cheeses that Keith used for making his lunches the previous few weeks.  There was so little. How could this sustain a person, let alone an Alpha? Shiro grabbed the milk, setting it on the counter for Lance and Keith’s coffees.

“Keith, where’s the sugar?”  He asked over his shoulder.

“Cupboard above the coffee maker,” he replied quietly, voice shaky.

Shiro opened the cabinet door, seeing sugar, peanut butter, half empty bread bag, and a few packages of instant ramen.  Something about it didn’t seem right, and it gnawed at Shiro. Alphas are notorious for hoarding food, as though hard-wired into their subconscious through generations of habit and tradition.  But Keith had barely enough to survive. He took out the sugar, placing it next to the milk.

He made the coffees for his boyfriends, walking with their two cups in his prosthetic hand since it balanced more objects easier.  After handing the mugs to them, he sat on the floor in front of the bed, also wary of sitting on the dilapidated looking couch.

They sipped at the coffees, waiting until Keith stopped shivering.

Lance fully unwrapped his arms from around Keith, Keith letting out a quiet whimper.

Shiro let out a deep rumble, the sound instantly relaxing Keith.

“What happened this week?”  Shiro started. “Neither of us have heard from you since Saturday.”

Keith withered at the question.  “I. I think… I think I was scared.  And overwhelmed. I would go to work, do everything there since Uncle Kolivan wasn’t there this week.  He had some business conference or some shit.” He took another sip from his mug. “I was pulling double shifts and would just go home and crash.  Today was my first day off and I just, I haven’t gotten out of bed today.”

“And the heat being off?”

“My landlord's an asshole and won’t fix it.”   _It’s true,_ Keith thought.   _Not the_ whole _truth, but still the truth._

Shiro nodded his head and put his mug on the small dresser next to the bed.  He reached out, putting his hands on Keith’s knees. Lance followed suit, putting up his and Keith’s mugs, and holding Keith’s hands.

“It’s perfectly fine, Keith.”  Lance said, leaning closer to Keith.  “We just wanted you to tell us if things got overwhelming.  Like, shoot us a three-word text while you’re taking a piss next time.”

Keith smiled.  “Yeah, okay. That sounds fair.”  

Shiro squeezed Keith’s knees.  “Need me to talk to your landlord for you?”

“NO!” the shorter man yelled a bit too quickly.  “Uh, no. I’ve got this. He should be turning it back on soon.  We’re- You still want to meet my uncles tomorrow, right?”

“You can’t get rid of us that easily, Mullet.”  Lance quipped.

“It’s not a mullet!  Have you actually _seen_ a mullet?”

Shiro laughed.  He loved his soulmates so much.  Sure, Keith was guarded, but, he’s new to this.

“Oh, one more thing before you meet my uncles though.”  Keith hesitated, removing Lance from his hands so he could wring them together.  He didn’t know how much to tell them, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought they at least deserved to know part of his childhood.

“My mom left when I was an infant, and my dad died when I was eight.  I went into foster care for a few years before they even found out my uncles were still alive.  They took me in when I was fourteen.

“My fosters weren’t the best.  There wasn’t always food, and if there was, there wasn’t enough for everyone.  So, I’m a little weird about food, if you haven’t noticed.”

Shiro looked back to the kitchen.   _But that would exacerbate the hoarding, wouldn’t it?_  His eyes trailed back to Keith, who was looking down at his wrists.

“A lot of bad stuff happened too, since I was a defenseless kid. I.- it's hard to open up because of it.” Keith seemed to shrink, closing himself off.

Lance rubbed one of Keith's shoulders. “We're not them, you know.  We're not going to hurt you.”

The oldest hummed his agreement.  “You can always come to us about anything.”

“Thanks, guys.”  He took a deep breath,  relaxing a bit more. “My uncles, raised me.  If it weren’t for the four of them, I don’t know where I’d be right now.”

Lance shot straight up.  “Four? I thought you only had three?”

Keith chuckled softly.  “Uh, well, that’s because my Uncle Antok isn’t around much.  It’s very rare for us to see him. He’s a drill sergeant and is wanted all over the country, so he travels a lot.  When he’s home, he’s so quiet you almost don’t know he’s there. I guess that’s one of the reasons why Uncle Kolivan loves him so much.”

“Okay, so forgive me for sounding brash, but are your uncles two pairs of uncles?  Four separate uncles, or one set of four very lucky uncles?”

Shiro snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

Keith smiled and shrugged.  “You’re okay. It’s a good question since you’re meeting most of them tomorrow.  Two pairs: Uncles Kolivan and Antok are soulmates, and Uncles Ulaz and Thace are soulmates.  They’re actually really cool, when they’re not trying to embarrass me.”

“Now that we’re on the topic of tomorrow,” Shiro interrupted.  “What’s for dinner? Do we need to bring anything or wear something special?”

The false Alpha shook his head.  “They’re making something called Santa Fe Stew.  It’s basically a chili. So bring some chips to dip if you’d like, we’ll have Tostitos scoops and a bunch of toppings.  It’ll be really relaxed, so t-shirts and jeans? Just be comfortable.”

“I’ll be sure to ask for embarrassing stories about your teenagedom.”

“Ulaz has already told you enough!”  Keith snapped, though no heat was behind his words.

“Yeah, but he hasn’t told _me!_ ”  Lance sang.  Keith buried his head in his hands as Lance giggled, flinging his arms around his smaller soulmate.  Shiro laughed deeply, pushing up to his knees, squeezing between Keith’s thighs to join the hug.

“Y’all are menaces.”  Keith grunted.

“But you like us.”  Shiro smiled into his stomach.

“I do.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Friday night came quick enough.  Shiro and Lance found themselves at the door of a shack, a bit out of the city.  It was large, though. Keith’s uncles lived there and apparently they had room for all seven of them without anyone stepping on each other.  Shiro knocked on the door, Lance standing slightly behind him.

After a few moments, the door swung open.  Keith grinned at his soulmates as he welcomed them in.  After a brief peck on each of their cheeks, the shorter man led them through the house.

“I hope you like spicy food,” he said.  “Uncle Ulaz made Santa Fe Stew and put a few habanero peppers in it.”  Keith turned and looked back at Shiro and Lance, Shiro paling a little bit.  “Don’t worry, there are ways to cool it down, mostly dairy products. But it’s really not bad.”

“He made a non-spicy version too because your Uncle Antok came back and he’s a bit of a pussy when it comes to heat.”  Thace stuck his head out from the kitchen, peaking into the dining room where they stopped. “You’ll be fine.”

Keith’s smile broadened.  “I didn’t get to tell you guys the good news!  Uncle Antok actually got time off! He’s here and he’s excited to meet you guys.”

They all filed into the kitchen, Ulaz and Thace returning to cutting up green onions and setting out other foods to eat along with the chili-like stew.

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand, bringing him to the front.  “Uncle Thace and Ulaz, this is Lance, my other soulmate."

They paused looking over their shoulders, spying the taller, lean man.

“It’s great to meet you, Lance,” Ulaz said, reaching back around Thace to shake Lance’s hand.

Lance smiled as he returned the handshake.  “Nice to meet you guys too. Keith and Shiro say nice things about you guys.”

Ulaz laughed, and Thace shook his head.  “We’re the nicer of his uncles, I guess,” Ulaz said, nudging Thace in his ribs.

Thudding came from down a hall off of the other side of the kitchen.  Keith, Shiro, and Lance, looked over to see Kolivan and Antok coming in.

“Uncle Antok!  Uncle Kolivan. These are Lance and Shiro, my soulmates.”  Shiro stole a glance at Keith, who was practically bouncing from foot to foot.

Kolivan and Antok greeted the men, though Antok didn’t say anything.  He just nodded when spoken to.

Keith whipped over to the stove, mixing both pots, and proclaiming both done and ready to eat.  Thace passed out bowls to each person, and were told which pot had the spicy food. Keith and Lance, of course, got the spicy one, while Shiro started with the blander version.  Topping it with cheese, sour cream, and green onions, and grabbing the bags of chips, the men made their way back to the dining room.

Keith put his food down in between Shiro’s and Lance’s places, went back to the kitchen and came back with handfuls of beers, handing one to each person.

Shiro broke the silence after everyone dug in.  “So, Antok. Keith said you’re a drill sergeant?”

The large man nodded.

Shiro looked next to him at Keith.  “Do you enjoy it? I hear you’ve been all over the country.”

He nodded again, earning a small laugh from Kolivan.

Lance stopped eating long enough to ask, “What’s so funny?”

Kolivan shook his head.  “Kit, I’m surprised you didn’t tell your soulmates.  My Antok doesn’t speak much at home. He _is_ a drill sergeant.  He yells at brats and kids and stupid adults all day long, and when he comes home, he relaxes and rarely speaks.  It’s one of the things I love about him.”

“Kit?”

“It’s what they’ve always called me.  A nickname, I guess.” Keith smiled lightly as he recalled his earlier memories of living with them.

Ulaz perked up.  “Can I tell embarrassing stories of Keith’s teenage years now?”  Thace and Kolivan laughed again, mumbling agreements while Keith sat horrified across the table.

“Of course!” Lance exclaimed.  “I’d love to learn more about Keith!  All I know is he was in soccer and liked English.”

Keith reached over, trying to put his hand over Lance’s mouth while Lance moved and wiggled, trying to escape, giggling the whole time.

Shiro watched in amusement.  He leaned his face on his hand, looking to Keith’s uncles.  “So, what _was_ he like in highschool?”

Keith shrieked “SHIRO!” and promptly let go of Lance.

Lance roared with laughter as Ulaz started out.  “He was really a good kid. Good grades- when he put in the effort, good at sports.  The only thing he had trouble with was his attitude. Goodness, how many times did we catch him skipping school, loitering, or smoking?”

“Or any combination of the three,”  Kolivan added.

“He was always in trouble.  Mostly fights. People in our old town didn’t see the world the same way we did.”  Thace sighed. “It’s one of the reasons we moved to Altea. A better life for Keith.  We’re glad we moved here, in the end.”

Shiro looked over and put his hand on the back of Keith’s shoulder, rubbing it lightly.  “I’m glad you moved here too.” he said, every word dripping with sincerity.

Lance leaned over and put his head on Keith’s other shoulder.  He hummed “me too”, before sitting back up to finish his dinner.  Shiro asked for the recipe, but Keith knew better.

“You’ve admitted that you’ve burned water before.  You don’t get the recipe. I’ll make it for you next time you want it, how about that.”  Keith stated. Lance snickered off on the side.

Shiro gasped dramatically.  “I was making spaghetti and forgot I put water on the stove to boil.  It happens to everyone!”

“You’ve left the eggs out of brownies.”  Lance deadpanned.

Shiro nodded hesitantly.  “Yes, but that’s because I looked through the directions and thought I remembered everything.”

“You burned eggs while scrambling them.”

“You’ve baked chicken that turned into a brick.”

“You can’t make mac’n’cheese out of the box.”

Shiro hung his head in shame.  It was all true. Most of the meals in his house were premades or microwavable (though healthy).  Or stuff he could just eat raw and without cooking.

Kolivan laughed deeply.  “Maybe one day Keith can give you a lesson.  He is quite adept at cooking.”

Keith flushed and mumbled “Maybe.”

The rest of dinner carried on, Ulaz telling small tales of Keith’s growing up with them (“Did you know he was arrested?  He had been loitering, of course.”), while Thace interjected with how good of a student he was (“Even when he missed school, he always had his homework done.”).  Shiro and Lance were fascinated by what they were learning about Keith, and gaining new insight to why he acts how he does.

Shiro insisted on helping to clean up, Lance joining him in the kitchen.

“His uncles are really cool,” said Lance, drying the bowl Shiro had given him.

“They really are.  I’m glad you got to know them Lance.  I’m pretty sure this is the most relaxed we’ve ever seen Keith.”  Shiro scrubbed another bowl.

“It’s weird, right?”  Lance sighed, putting down the bowl.  “I wish he was that relaxed when it’s just us.”

“He will.  You heard him yesterday:  he had a rough childhood. He’ll open up eventually.”  Shiro released a bit of his pheromone, a sense of calm easing over Lance.

Lance picked back up the bowl he was drying and set it in the drying rack.  “Yeah, one day.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

The heavy knock on the door startled Keith awake.  He slowly got up, pulled his heavy coat on and dragged his blanket over his shoulders.  He headed to the door, yawning on the way. Keith intentionally did not tell people where he lived as to avoid unsuspecting visitors, so there’s really only one person it could be, besides his soulmates.  His landlord. Keith sighed.

By the time he got to the door, there was no one there, annoyingly enough.  But there was an envelope tucked into the gap between the door and its frame, which fluttered to the ground.  The bright red NOTICE stared back at him, and Keith felt the blood drain from his face. Quickly, he turned and closed the door, locking it behind him.  Keith ran to the windows, making sure the blinds were closed, then made a sweep of his tiny apartment, paranoia overtaking his actions. Finally, with shaking hands, his opened the envelope and pulled out the single sheet of paper inside.

 

> Resident of #302,
> 
>  
> 
> As per our policy, we cooperate with the local authority as they conduct their annual review to the ensure the safety and comfort of all residents.  Your paperwork was flagged as being in violation of the leasing rules and regulations. As a result, your lease has been terminated, active immediately. You have five (5) days to vacate the premise.
> 
> If you have any questions, please contact the Leasing Office.
> 
> Thank you in advance for your anticipated cooperation.
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Sendak
> 
> Leasing Manager

 

Keith cursed, fought back tears, and crumpled the letter into a ball.  He threw it hard against the wall, seething with anger. Then a thought occurred to him, and he dove after the wrinkled note.  He’d been suffering in this shithole for four months. He and Sendak had a deal. Keith didn’t report their shady practices, and Sendak didn’t report him.  Keith grabbed the ball, made a half-hearted attempt to straighten it out, then stormed over to the leasing office.

He ripped open the door, startling Sendak and the future residents he was sitting with. Keith was beyond caring at that point.

“Sendak!  I need to talk with you!”  He brandished the letter.

“Excuse me one moment,” Sendak said smoothly, stood and straightened out his suit.  “Please, this way.” He waved Keith over to a vacant office, then closed the door behind him.

He looked at the paper in Keith’s hand.  “Ah, I see you got the notice. Unfortunate, truly.”

“We had a deal!  What the fuck is this?  I’ve kept my mouth shut!”

Sendak shook his head.  “Language. The local police conduct their reviews annually.  We’ve always complied.”

“You didn’t tell me about this!  You fucking liar!”

“I lied about nothing.  We began our arrangement shortly after last year’s review of residents.  Lucky timing.”

“But I’m not even officially on the register!  You had no reason to give them my paperwork!”

“Ah.  It must have slipped in there by mistake.  Oh dear. I’m afraid there’s nothing to be done for it now.  The police know you are an Omega posturing as an Alpha. Good luck finding anywhere not government sanctioned to live in.”

Sendak turned to leave, then threw one last comment over his shoulder.

“You should honestly be thanking me, letting you live here this long.  I’m sure you’ll be much happier and more comfortable living under the government’s thumb.  After all, male Omegas are rather...rare.”

With that, Sendak returned to his clients, leaving Keith alone in the office.

Fuck. Now he’s really screwed.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Keith ended up being late for work that day.  Everything he did seemed wrong. Clients yelled at him and Thace asked for him to go back and work with Ulaz or Kolivan until after lunch.

He brought a lunch to Shiro, a ham and cheese sandwich, them eating quietly as Keith brooded.  He apologized, of course, but he couldn’t get his mind off of the fact that his stupid _fucking_ landlord was evicting him.  At least he brought the notice with him so he could look it over more closely after work.

Keith fought to make it through the rest of the day without breaking down.  He finally made it when Shiro strolled in for his post-work workout. He exercised hard, probably harder than he should have.  Shiro watched, but didn’t say a word. What could he say? Keith sighed, waiting for Shiro to approach him in the locker room. Keith took his clothes out of his gym bag, not noticing when the notice fell out.  He shoved the bag back in his locker and walked to the showers.

Shiro was close behind.  He took his time though, getting ready to rinse off the day’s grime and sweat, when he saw the crumpled paper float to the ground as Keith huffed off.  He picked it up and read it, and knew he had to confront Keith about it. He put it in his locker and waited until they were both done with their showers before before asking the younger man.

“Keith.  Is everything okay?  This fell out of your bag earlier.”

He handed the note to Keith, hoping for an answer.

Keith’s eyes flew open in panic.  He thought that had been in the bottom of the bag, that he had secured it.  Apparently not. The tension eased a bit when he remembered the note didn’t specifically say it was because he was an Omega.

“Keith, if you’re in trouble…  Are you running from the law? I’ll help you, I promise.  Anything.”

“Shiro, it’s fine.”

“Is it money owed?  I can help with that too.  Keith, let me help, please.  I offered to pay you a few weeks ago for working on the car, and you didn’t accept.  Would it have helped you?”

Seeing Shiro in a panic made his heart break.  He wanted to release pheromones to calm Shiro, but his suppressants made that impossible.  Instead he reached up and rubbed circles into the gland at the base of Shiro’s neck, Shiro melting into it.

“It’s not money.  I told you, my landlord’s an asshole and is trying to put me through legal hell.  I’ll be fine, okay?” Keith’s phone buzzed. He looked at the number. “Uncle Kolivan needs me, I’ll be back soon, okay?  If you want to wait, at least.”

“I’ll wait.”

Keith left the locker room, making his way to the front office.  Shiro waited a few seconds until he pulled his phone out as quickly as possible, dialing Lance.

Shiro tapped his feet while he waited on Lance to pick up.  Three rings later, Lance’s voice graced the phone. “Hey, babe, what’s up?”

“Keith’s getting evicted.  I don’t know why, he won’t say exactly.”

“Evicted?  How long does he have?”

“The notice said five days?  I think it was delivered this morning.”

“Shit.  Where’s he gonna go?”

Shiro thought hard.  “I… I don’t know. I won’t have a place for a week or so, and there’s no room back at Kuro’s for another Alpha.”

A pause came across the phone.

“Well, I don’t have a lot of room, but he can move in with me.”

“Lance, would you really be okay with that?  He could be in trouble with the _law_.  Like, really bad trouble.”

“I don’t care.  Our soulmate’s in trouble and I’m gonna be there for him, legal stuff be damned.  I know you’d help him if you could..” Lance trailed off.

Shiro sighed.  “I would. I tried, but he said money won’t fix this.  And I really don’t like this. You’re heat’s coming up again, and Keith’s an Alpha.  What if you trigger his rut and he hurts you? What if-”

“Shiro.  Stop. It’ll be fine.  I promise. Keith wouldn’t hurt me and you know it.”

“He’ll move in with me once I get my new place set up.  I’ll have a spare room then, and will move him in there.  It’ll be a tight timeline, but I think we can move him into my place before your heat starts.”

“You know heats don’t always trigger ruts, right?  Like, maybe once out of every five times. Anyway, Keith didn’t get triggered when he stopped by my place during my last one.”

“Y’all are gonna give me gray hair.”

Lance laughed.  “Don’t you already have gray hair?"

Shiro laughed as he heard the door open.  “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.”

Peeking around the line of lockers, he saw Keith walking in, head hanging in exhaustion.

“Babe, I’ll talk to Keith.  I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah, no prob.  Say hi to Keith for me.  He can move in tomorrow.”

Shiro clicked the end call button, holding his arms out to give Keith a hug as soon as he rounded the lockers.  Keith hummed into the hug, nuzzling into Shiro’s collar bones. Shiro nosed Keith’s hair, still slightly damp from the shower.

“Got some good news for you.” he said.

Keith hummed, not wanting to move.

“Lance said you can stay with him until I get my apartment.  Then you can move into my spare room. How does that sound?”

Keith looked up, trying hard to keep the tears out of his eyes.  “You two would do that for me?”

Shiro hugged him closer.  “Of course we will. I told you, anything.  Lance said there’s not much room, but you can move in tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry, my apartment came furnished.  Most of the stuff there isn’t mine.  I think just my clothes, toiletries, and the coffee maker.”  He tightened his arms around Shiro, sniffing. He whispered, “Thank you.”

“It’s what soulmates do.” Shiro smiled.  “I’d do it for both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Punk commissioned some awesome art by Shiroikumo (on tumblr) in Ch7, so either go back and take a look at the bottom note, or click [here](https://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/post/179965083688/yall-omg-im-crying-i-commissioned). <3  
> Also if you want the recipe for Santa Fe Stew, message Punk. :)
> 
> As usual, leave Kudos or a comment (we love seeing your theories or what you want to see in future chapters), or come yell at us on Tumblr!  
> [punkinpinkglitter](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [Nutella0Mutt](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/)


	13. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken so long. Holy crap! It’s been way too long. There has been so much since we last posted-Punk’s been super sick, and when she wasn’t sick, her family was. Nutella wasn’t much better. She moved and everything got complicated and then her kid got sick. We decided real life took precedence, but now that everything has calmed down, we were able to do this. We hope you enjoy.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Keith was not stressed.  He was keeping it together.  His soulmates were going out of their way for him.  He was going to get to stay with Lance and he was going to be rid of Sendak forever.  It was the perfect solution until they could move in with Shiro.

It was all going to be fine.

He just needed to breathe.

“Keith?  Did you find the gatorades?”

Thace.

“Yea.  I found them,” he croaked.

His uncle gave him a raised eyebrow.  “Just checking. You were in there a while.  Is everything okay?”

Yes.  Everything was okay.

But why did Keith feel like puking?

“Sorry.  Here.”

Keith handed over the energy drinks he’d been tasked to get.  He had a suspicion it was more a diversion than an actual need.  His guess was validated when Thace put the box down in the hallway with a sigh and gave Keith a onceover.

Keith crossed his arms without thinking, an automatic response to being uncomfortable, but then forced them back down to his sides.  He tried to hide his fists behind his back.

“Nephew.  Keith. You don’t need to tell me what’s wrong.  Just let me know what you need. Extra cash? Some time off?  You know we’re here for you.” And as much as Keith could see he wanted to, Thace did not touch him.

All Keith wanted was to be independent.  To work hard and earn the benefits. To do anything he wanted and take pride in his achievements.  But then he presented and all those dreams shattered. Now, no matter what he did or how hard he worked, it was never enough.  People thought he’d been given the easy job due to being an Omega or not even given him the chance since it was un-Omegalike. There were rules and restrictions and for a while he was at a low point and struggled to make ends meet.  But then came the threats and accusations that came along with being a successful Omega from jealous Alphas who thought Omegas should only be trophy wives that should only stay at home to be doted on and fucked.

So he quit school and ran back to Kolivan’s doorstep, desperately begging for help.  And his uncles did help. They moved to a more dynamic-friendly city. They got him new paperwork and documents.  A job. And the implant.

They had gone above and beyond, effectively saving his life.  Keith would never ask them for anything more.

So Keith forced a smile for Thace and moved within hugging range.

Everything was perfect.  He just wished he could believe it.

A few minutes later Keith felt steady enough to return to work.  He grabbed the disinfectant and a rag and began wiping down equipment.  He lets his work take him over where Shiro was stretching. The Alpha’s phone was by his foot but it was facedown.  Shiro smiled warmly when Keith broke protocol and plopped down on the mat next to him, all pretenses of working gone.  He brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

“Thinking about the move?  It’ll be fine. We were going to move in together anyway.  This was just the push we needed.”

Keith closed his eyes and exhaled, tension leaving him in a rush.  The smell of Shiro was calming and his smooth voice was like a balm on Keith’s nerves.  Shiro always knew what to say. He really was exactly what Keith needed. He was Keith’s soulmate.

Keith rotated his hand and tugged the sleeve of his work shirt up just enough to see the bracelet hiding Shiro’s name.  Neither one of his soulmates have brought up the fact that Keith still covered them. They seemed to understand Keith’s quiet nature, but Keith resolved himself to find a way to pay them back.  To ensure that there is no doubt that Keith adored them both. Maybe he’d have a chance once he’s all moved in. He couldn’t afford to pay for a date, but Keith had other ways.

“Thanks Shiro.”

The man startled, clearly not expecting a reply, especially after the long silence Keith had left.  Another thing he’s got to work on.

“You and Lance have already done so much for me.  You’re both patient and understanding. And sometimes I just feel like I’m-”

Keith cut himself off before he could voice his doubts.  He didn’t need to burden Shiro with his insecurities.

The Alpha looks concerned, however.  Eyes wide, he rested a hand on the side of Keith’s neck.

“Like you’re what, Keith?  Are you… do you believe yourself unworthy of a soulmate?  Uh...two soulmates, that is. Is that what this is?”

Keith kept his mouth shut but didn’t meet Shiro’s eyes.  Shiro adjusted so he was kneeling across from Keith.

“Please don’t think of yourself that way.  This is just a little hiccup. Remember, you’re our soulmate, too.  We need you just as much. You are exactly what we need. You’re perfect for us.”

Shiro rubbed Keith’s cheek with a warm thumb.

“We love you, and we know you love us.”

Tears fell and hit Shiro’s thumb, but Keith’s soulmate just smiled gently and pulled him in for a gentle embrace.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

They had set it all up that night.  Keith was taking the next day off to prepare to move to Lance’s small apartment.  Luckily, he didn’t have much worth bringing and wasn’t bringing any furniture over.  Lance said he was clearing space for him when Keith said he only had a small amount of clothes, bedding, coffee maker, books, and miscellaneous items, not delving further into why he wouldn’t be bringing anything else.

He would bring everything to Lance’s place when Lance got off of work, and Shiro would be over after he got off.

Keith sighed as he started shoving his clothes into trash bags.  Beloved and tattered blankets. A few soft shirts. Keith picked up his coat, and moved to toss it into the trash.  He wouldn’t be needing it anymore in Lance’s apartment, but he just couldn’t find it in him to dispose of it. Begrudgingly, he shoved it to the bottom of a box.

This was how he moved as a kid, and habits like that die hard.  He at least separated his clothes this time: pajamas and underwear in one bag, work clothes in another, and everything else in a third.

He heaved the clothes into the backseat of his car, his breath visible as he shut the door.  He went back in, grabbing the boxes under his bed where he hid some of Shiro’s clothes that he was supposed to send to Lance during his last heat.  He placed it on the bed and opened it, relishing in the scent of his Alpha. Maybe he can sneak this into Lance’s stash of Shiro’s clothes. But then he looked and found Shiro’s hoodie.  He took it out and hugged it. It gave him a little bit of comfort, thinking that his Alpha would be there for him. His Alpha and Omega are doing things for him that most people wouldn’t, and he was grateful.

He put the hoodie back in the box, knowing he’d get to it later.  He put some books on top of the pilfered clothes, and brought the full boxes to the trunk of his car.  He thought about all that was left in the apartment of his, a few more books, his blankets and coffee maker, and what little food he had.  Lance would be fine with him bringing the food over. There’s never anything wrong with more food.

It took him an hour to finish packing, going slow and making sure nothing was overlooked- even the mess of what could barely pass for a nest in the bottom of his closet, and another two hours to deep clean the apartment.

His phone lit up, vibrating against the empty bathroom vanity top.  He looked up, rubbing the back of his gloved across his forehead.

 **Lance** :  hey bby, jst got off wrk!  cum over wnvr!

He smiled at Lance’s impeccable timing.

 **Keith** :  just got done cleaning.  b over soon.

Keith looked over the bathroom, finally happy with how it sparkled, his Omega-side preening at what a good job he did cleaning the apartment.  He took pictures of everything, making sure to have proof in case Sendak tried using something against him to get more than the security deposit he stole would “cover”.

He took the last of his stuff (just a jacket and his phone), and left, looking back for only a moment as he crossed the threshold.

He brought the key to the main office, and handed it off to Sendak, flipping him the bird as he left.

Time to start his new life, he guessed.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

The drive to Lance’s place wasn’t as long as he thought it would be, parking in the visitor’s section and looking up towards Lance’s apartment.

Well, _their_ apartment until Shiro gets his place on Saturday.

He left most of his stuff in his car and made his way up to the apartment, knocking on the door once he got there.

He heard the locks being fiddled with before the door flew open.  Lance jumped out, hugging Keith.

“Welcome home, Keith!” he said, ushering the shorter man in and locking the door behind them.  “Okay, so I know there’s not a lot of room, but I made sure there’s enough room for both of us here, even if it’s for a few days.  But hey! Let me give you the grand tour!”

Keith looked around.  It was actually a simple layout, kitchen to the right, bathroom a little further passed it.  To his left were the TV and 2-seater sofa and a cube storage wall, blocking the bed. There was also a paper screen blocking the end of the bed to block the view of anyone looking in from the bathroom or kitchen.  Back beyond the bed was a door, to the closet Lance supplied.

“You can put some of your pluggables in the empty cube spaces, you know, your phone and laptop and whatever.  But clothes go in the closet. Let me know if you need any hangers, cause I got extras.”

Keith smiled.  “Thanks Lance, but I shouldn’t be needing a lot of space.  Remember, I’m only here til Saturday night, Sunday at the latest.”

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist from behind and leaned their heads together.  “Yeah, but I want you to know you can have a good time here, too. You’ll always be welcome.  So you can keep some of your stuff here even if you’re living with Shiro.” He smiled as Keith turned his head to look back at him, blushing slightly.

“I may have a few things I can leave,” he said with a smirk.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro’s knee bounced as he waited to end his shift.  He wanted to leave early, then race the Chinese delivery over to Lance’s place.  He looked at the clock. Another hour. He groaned, scrubbing his flesh hand over his face.  

He gathered all the papers on his desk and placed them in his briefcase, putting his laptop in shortly after.  He was able to work from home, luckily. He’d just put in a few hours tonight after he makes sure his soulmates are settled in together.

He left as quickly as he could without running, dialing the Chinese place they had agreed to as he went to his car.  He placed their order and started straight to Lance’s place.

It was a quick drive and Shiro was excited.  He’s never been inside of Lance’s apartment, and seeing both of them coexisting was going to be wonderful.

He bounded up the stairs and knocked, rocking on his feet as he waited dutifully by the door.  He heard a crash and muffled voiced carrying towards the door, a pause then a series of locks being undone.

“Shiro!!”  Lance jumped into Shiro’s arms, scenting him lightly.

“Hey, baby.  Can I come in?”  Lance purred his response and Shiro carried him back into the apartment.  To say it was cramped when all three were inside was an understatement.

“Hey Shiro,” a voice sounded from the kitchen.  He peeked around to see Keith in there setting out paper plates and plastic utensils.

“How was the move?  Anything happen?”

“It was fine.  I’ve got some clothes that’ll stay here with Lance and my coffee maker’s all set up.”

Shiro wanted to see if he could help Keith, but Lance was still hanging on his neck purring like his life depended on it.  He sat them down on the small sofa and started scenting Lance. Lance chirped as he bared his neck to Shiro.

The scent of wet dirt and pine intermingling with jasmine filled the small apartment.  Keith looked longingly over at them, but quickly refocused on his work.

“Keith?”

He looked up and saw the other two staring at him.  “Uh, yeah?”

“Do you want to get scented too?  I should have asked before I started scenting Lance…”  Shiro trailed off. He didn’t know what to expect from Keith when he asked, he just didn’t like the lonely look Keith had when he looked at him.

Keith thought about it for a second.  “As long as Lance does too, I guess it’s okay.  But on the wrists for me, not my neck please?” He moved out of the kitchen and sat between the two, Lance on his left and Shiro on his right.  He rolled the sleeves of his hoodie up enough for them to see his soulmarks and heard Lance’s breath hitch as he grabbed Keith’s wrist. They rubbed their wrists across Keith’s, watching his face as he took in their mingling scents.  It still smelled like petrichor and pine, with jasmine overlays, but now there was an underlying almost bleach-like chemical smell.

Lance looked at Shiro with mild concern, but it seemed like neither Alpha even smelled it.  And Keith did say he had been cleaning all day, maybe it was residuals of that.

They let go of Keith’s wrists and leaned in.

“We can do this whenever you want,”  Lance said. “You just have to ask.”

They quickly kissed Keith’s cheeks, causing him to laugh.  “You two are idiots,” he said.

Yeah, but we’re _your_ idiots.” said Shiro.

They leaned into him on the cramped couch and turned on the tv, waiting for the Chinese food to finally arrive.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

It was hours later before Shiro left, citing that he needed to go home to finish some work before he went to bed, and that Lance also needed to go to bed soon.  Lance had looked at the clock, noted it was quarter to eight and agreed to let him go.

Lance quickly went through his nightly skincare routine while Keith sat awkwardly on the couch.

“You _do_ know you’re sleeping in the bed with me tonight, right?” Lance said as he popped out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

Keith stiffened.  “I was just going to take the couch, it’s fine.”

“I know you’re short, but you’re not _that_ short.  You can have the spot nearest the door if you want.  You know, with your “Alpha protectiveness” and whatever.”  Lance went back into the bathroom to spit out his toothpaste as Keith thought about it.

That _would_ help keep Lance safe, and would keep him from questioning his dynamic.  He would just have to stay far, far way from Lance during the night.

“Also,” Lance continued coming back out of the bathroom.  “I know I’ll be asleep in like, five minutes, but you can stay up, watch tv or do stuff on your laptop.  I’ll just do my best to not wake you up when I get up at four.”

“How are you going to be asleep so soon?”

“I wear an eye mask and headphones to sleep.  It helps me get to sleep quick, no matter what.”

Keith nodded.  Okay, he could do this.  Lance strolled to the bed and stripped down to his boxers.

“Uh, I’ll wear these, I don’t want to make you too uncomfortable.”

“Thanks, Lance.”

Keith grabbed his pajamas and went to change.  Minutes later, he came back out to hear the soft snoring of Lance.  Lance was spread out across half of the bed, sheets barely covering one of his legs.

Keith laid down on the edge of the bed gingerly, as to not disturb the sleeping Omega.

Carefully he reached under the bed for the box he had shoved there earlier.  Ah there it was! Keith oh so carefully pulled his small blanket up around himself and nuzzled into the softness.  It was a comfort on this stressful day. He just made to make sure he hid it before Lance woke.

Maybe this would be a good thing, living with Lance.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Friday morning, Keith woke to a warm bed, Lance cuddling deeply into Keith’s armpit.  He looked down, confused. Lance was supposed to be at work. He poked Lance in the forehead, rousing him enough to get him to respond.

“Lance, why aren’t you at work?”

Lance looked up, eyes still heavy with sleep.  He looked around his bed, which Keith just noticed had more layers of blankets and pillows around them.  “I took today off, I think my heat’s coming early.”

Keith sat up and his eyes shot open as his eyes caught on his blanket he thought he had stashed under the bed.  “Where- How’d you find that?”

“Oh this?  I found you cuddling it when I called in.  I figured it’d make a great addition to the nest.”

Keith sat frozen.  What was Lance going to think of him?  Was he going to be found out?

“Keith, breathe.  It’s okay to have a comfort item.  Shiro and I wouldn’t think any less of you.  You know that.”

Keith released the breath he didn’t know he was holding, dropping his shoulders.  He nodded slowly.

Lance stretched away from Keith when he realized he wasn’t going to say anything.  “I’ve been nesting around you, since you don’t really move in your sleep.” He looked at Keith, who looked like he was about to pass out.  “You’re fine, right? Is this about my being in heat? I… I don’t mind sharing a heat with you, you know that.”

Keith tried slowing the pounding in his chest.  Lance was going into heat and he had built a nest with Keith in it.  Omegas didn’t normally do that. Omegas normally pushed people out of their nest spots or did it in secret.  He tried taking deep breaths, trying to breathe through the thick smell of Lance’s pre-heat. Why couldn’t he smell it earlier?  He smelled it last time a full day before it hit. Maybe it was because he went to bed so early, or that he wasn’t snuggled up against Lance when he finally fell asleep.

“I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want.  But, I mean. You’re sure you don’t want me at a hotel or something until I can move in with Shiro?  I don’t really have any… uh, experience.”

Lance leaned forward with wide eyes and grabbed Keith’s hand.  “If I ask you, will you stay? If I don’t beat around the bush?”  His scent started to sour. “Keith, please, will you stay? I need you.”

Keith rushed forward, firmly kissing Lance.  “I’ll stay, but I have some conditions, okay?”

Lance nodded quickly.  “Anything.”

“You’ll handle as much as you can on your own.  I’ll be right here with you, but I don’t know if we can have sex.  It’ll be our first time and I don’t want to hurt you. Also I’ll need to talk to Shiro, see if he’s okay with it.”

Lance moved closer to Keith, the smell of slick getting stronger as the sour smell of distressed Omega went away.  “Then call him.”

“In a bit.  Also, if we do have sex, I won’t knot you.  That’s where I’ll draw a line Lance. I’m… I’m not comfortable with that.  If we need to, I’ll use a knotting toy for it, but I just, I won’t do it.”

Lance climbed into Keith’s lap and kissed at the column of his throat.  “Fine, fine. Will you call Shiro now?”

“I can’t if you’re in my lap,” Keith growled.  Lance took the hint and slid out of his lap.

“Fine.  I’m gonna get something to eat before I can’t anymore.”  He crawled off the bed, damp boxers clinging to his ass and thighs.

Keith watched dumbly as Lance sauntered to the kitchen.  After Lance walked out of sight, he shook his head and grabbed his phone, dialing Shiro.

After a few rings, Shiro answered.  “Keith, is everything okay?”

“Wow, not even a hello.  Good morning, Shiro.”

A growl reverberated from the other end.  “I’m at work, Keith. I snuck off to the bathroom to answer the phone.  Is something wrong?”

“Not wrong exactly.  Lance’s heat is coming early.   _Today_ early.”

“Keith.  I swear if you do _anything_ against his wishes-”

“He’s asked me to share his heat.  I said no and his scent soured. What was I supposed to do Shiro?”

Shiro groaned.  “Help him however you can.  I wish I could be there, but I’m moving on Saturday, I can’t miss that.”

“I know.  You can trust me.  If you need to, you can even come check in on us.  Call us on a schedule or something. He said he won’t even really go into heat until this afternoon.”  Keith trailed off. He didn’t know what more he was supposed to do in this situation.

“I do trust you.  Take care of our Omega, okay?  I’ll call during lunch to check in.”

“‘Kay, talk to you then.”  He hung up, tossing the phone back to the shelves next to him.  The idea that Shiro didn’t trust him around Lance left a bitter note in his mouth, but he could understand.  This was hard on Shiro, too.

He looked up to see Lance dancing around in the kitchen, humming some tune that Keith had heard on the radio a few times.

He walked in behind him to find Lance cooking either omelettes- or what should have been omelettes and have now turned into scrambled eggs.  He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist as he danced, and hooked his chin over his shoulder.

“Smells good.  What’s in it?”

“Eggs, duh.  And uh...cheese, ham, onions, and green peppers.”

He nosed at Lance’s scent gland and mumbled, “Make me one without cheese?”

Lance shuddered.  “Yeah, give me a moment to finish this one?”

Keith hummed his acknowledgement and moved around the kitchen, pulling out plates and utensils so they could eat quicker.

“Hey Keith.  Did you happen to see what time it was when you talked to Shiro?”

“Yeah.  Um, after ten.  You really slept late.”

“I tend to do that when I go into heat.  If I’m not fucking myself I’m normally sleeping.  But in the beginning I’m normally really lucid and even can have Hunk come visit.”

Keith bristled at the thought of Hunk being here during Lance’s heat but remembered that Lance had no effect on the Alpha.  He let it go as Lance plated his eggs and began to work on Keith’s.

“So you’re like… normal, just extra horny and… Ugh… slick?”

Lance nodded.  “I guess that’s one way to put it.”  

Lance quickly finished making Keith’s breakfast and they moved to the couch to eat.  Lance kept fidgeting, no doubt the slick leaking making him uncomfortable. They ate in silence until Keith noticed Lance starting to sweat.

“You okay?”

A shiver ran down Lance’s spine.  He put down his plate on the small coffee table and turned to Keith.  “Yeah? I think so. It’s just. I’m starting to get a heat wave.” He started tugging on his pajamas, which had started clinging to him.

Keith stared at him.  “What do you need?”

“To be blunt?  I need to get off.  But it’s not too bad right now.  You’ll help, right?” he added shyly.  “When I can’t do it alone anymore? You’ll help?”

Keith moved his plate too and put his hands on Lance’s shoulders, lightly thumbing his scent glands.  As Lance moaned, he dragged the taller man into his lap. “Of course. I’m right here.”

Lance squirmed more, his cock filling out as arousal burned through him and haze clouding his brain.  “Keith, please” he begged.

Keith leaned forward, kissing Lance slowly.  “Can you come by just being on my lap?” he whispered against Lance’s lips.

Lance whimpered and started grinding against Keith’s thighs, while Keith slid his down to Lance’s hips.

“Good boy, Lance.  Such a good Omega. I bet you’ll look so pretty riding my cock later.  I’ll fill you up so good it’ll make Shiro jealous. Maybe once he’s done moving, he can come do it himself.  Wouldn’t you like that? Be filled by both of your Alphas?”

Lance keened as sped up.  “Please, Keith. _Alpha~._  I need-”  His breath caught as Keith ground back up against him.  “Fuuuuuckkk~!”

Keith started rocking Lance against him, setting a slow, torturous pace that had Lance groaning and mewling.

“Maybe we can have you dressed up all pretty in lace.  Would you like that? You’d be gorgeous in blue,” Keith started babbling.  “They’d match your eyes. And just think of what you’d look like when Shiro rips them off with his teeth-”

Lance keened, coming at the thought of Shiro ripping lingerie off of him.

He fell forward, nuzzling into Keith’s neck, giving kitten licks to Keith’s gland as he tried to catch his breath.  “God, _fuck_ Keith.”

“You good for a while?”

Lance took stock of how he felt.  The heat that was running through his veins had almost completely subsided, and his head didn’t feel hazy or foggy.

“I should be good.  Can I straighten up my nest while you clean up from breakfast?”

Keith nodded knowing it was the least he could do.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beautiful picture was by the amazing [Crazy Cookie Manac](https://crazycookiemaniac.tumblr.com/). Go check them out ([here's](https://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/post/182905509626/a-super-sweet-commission-by-the-wonderful) the post linking to the picture)!  
> In this AU, Omegas go into heat monthly. It is the main reason why they get paid shit, because they’re unavailable for a week every month (most track themselves and are able to let their employers know when they’re not available). But they’re not allowed to not hire based on the fact the person’s an Omega. Alpha ruts only happen 3-4 times a year. Neither of the dynamics are paid during their heat/rut leaves, but their jobs are guaranteed to be there when they get back.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, leave Kudos or a comment (we love seeing your theories or what you want to see in future chapters), or come yell at us on Tumblr, Twitter, or Pillowfort!  
> [Punk’s Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/), [Punk’s Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/), and [Punk’s Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)  
> [Nutella’s Tumblr](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/), [Nutella’s Twitter](http://twitter.com/nutella0mutt/), and [Nutella’s Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nutella0mutt)


	14. Happy Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punk and Nutella back at it with an exciting new chapter!  
> Thank you everyone for being patient with us and for your continued support.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Six hours and three orgasms later, Lance was writhing on his bed whining at Keith.  “‘So hot, please, Keith.”

Keith turned the tv off.  “Lance, you can do it yourself.  You’re a good boy, I know you can do it.  One more time and then I’ll join. I promise.”

Lance keened as he plunged his fingers into his sopping stretched hole, his other hand blindly searching for his favorite dildo.

“I can’t wait to join you.  You’re so good Lance. You’d look so pretty stretched around my cock.”

Lance could only whimper on the bed.

“Shiro should be getting off of work soon.  You know, he’d love to hear your pretty little voice as you come again.”

It was almost a miracle that Keith’s phone happened to start ringing.

“Speak of the devil,” he said as he answered.  “Hey Shiro.”

“Hey Keith.  How’s Lance doing?”

Lance chirped and trilled as loudly as he could, trying to be heard over the phone to entice his other Alpha to join.

“Keith,” Shiro huffed into the phone, a growl deep in his throat.  “Is he okay? I swear to god if you hurt him-”

“Shiro, he’s fine.” said Keith coolly.  He climbed onto the nest and stroked Lance’s face, earning him a happy chirp.  “He’s having a wave right now and I really need to be here for him.”

“I’m on my way.”

“No you’re not.  You said you can’t risk the move.  Lance’ll be fine. He’s just a bit… needy.” Keith guided the dildo in Lance’s hand to his stretched hole, tracing around the rim. Lance whimpered.

Shiro growled again and Keith, the vindictive shit he was, growled back.  “I’ve got it, Shiro. He’ll be fine.”

He heard Shiro exhale heavily over the line..  “Fine. I know, I’m sorry. I’m so worried about him, Keith.”

“I can send you some pictures of him if that’ll help.”

The silence on the other end was answer enough.  But the quiet “please” was even better.

Lance squirmed under Keith’s touch and let out a soft moan.

“I’ve got to go, Shiro.  I’ll make sure Lance is taken care of.”

“Okay.  Call me if you need anything.”

“I will.”

“I mean it, Keith!”

“I know!  Bye Shiro.”

He hung up the phone and tossed it to the side, already forgetting his promise to Shiro once he got a good look at the sight before him.

Lance had at some point flipped onto his back, cock straining up against his lower stomach.

“Look at you, such a pretty boy.”  He grabbed the dildo out of Lance’s hand and ran it between his legs, gathering the slick on it.  “You’ll open up really nicely for this, won’t you?”

Lance’s thighs fell open as he arched off the bed.  “Alpha~! Please~!”

Keith leaned down, kissing Lance gently.  “You know what Shiro says: Patience yields focus.”

“I swear to god Keith, fuck me please!”

Keith chuckled and pressed the dildo in slowly, earning a groan from the Omega.  He kissed down the side of Lance’s neck as he fully sheathed the toy and licked his scent gland.

Lance shook as Keith picked up speed, bringing his other hand up to stroke Lance’s cock.

“Fuck, Alpha~!”

“Good boy, Lance.  You’re doing so well.  What can I do to make it better?”

Lance had tears in his eyes as Keith changed the speed and angle of the dildo.

“A- Alpha, Keith!  I can’t, I can’t! Need your dick, please!”

Keith slowed his movements.  “Are you sure, Lance? Can’t you make it this last time?  You’re doing so well.”

Lance squirmed under him until he started back up his ministrations.

“No, please.  I can’t. Not again.”  Lance trilled again, crying for his Alpha.  “ _Please~!_ ”

Keith shucked his underwear off, throwing it to the pile on the floor.  “I won’t knot you. Remember that. I’m only going to fuck you, okay?”

“Please Alpha!  Please fuck me.”

Lance whined and chirped as Keith ran his fingers through the slick dripping out of him.

“Hold on, just a little bit more.  Can’t go in dry, okay?”

He slicked up his cock and lined up, groaning when he pushed into Lance.

Lance keened as Keith filled him up

“Fuck, you’re tight, even after _that_ thing,” he breathed, stopping to try to catch his breath.

“Keith, _Alpha~_.  Move.  Please!”

Keith stared at the blissed out expression on his Omega’s face and couldn’t believe that this was his doing.  Of course, most of it was from the heat, but he made it pleasurable. He started thrusting slowly, not wanting to jostle Lance too much.

But the heat emanating off of Lance called to him.  He leaned forward, letting the scent of jasmine fill his lungs.

“Fuck, Lance, you smell amazing!”

Lance could only whine in return, bucking his hips to try to make his Alpha move more.  He wanted to say the same about Keith but couldn’t: Keith didn’t have a scent. But he couldn’t put it into words with this heat in his brain.

Keith’s hips sped up, fucking deep into Lance, making him moan and writhe wantonly against the sheets.

“Keith, god, fuck~!”  Lance could barely string words together as he tried to reach a hand between them, only to be swatted away.

“You’ll come on my cock or not at all,” Keith growled into his neck.

Lance whimpered, but holy shit was that the hottest thing he’s ever heard.

Keith pulled back and grabbed Lance’s legs, swinging them over his shoulders and bending Lance almost in half.

He thrust hard, making Lance cry out as he started hitting his prostate directly.

“Alpha!  I’m- ahh!  I’m gonna, I’m gonna come!”

“Then come for me, beautiful.”

Lance’s body tensed up before he climaxed, releasing all over his stomach.

Keith choked as Lance clamped down on his dick like a vice.  He groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic as he chased his end.  He came, his vision whiting out as he fucked deep into Lance.

He came to, breathing heavily and barely holding himself up off of his Omega.

“Hey there,” he said, getting a lazy blink in return.  “Was, was that good? I didn’t hurt you, right?”

Lance blinked again, seemingly regaining some function.  “Was good,” he slurred, still fuck drunk. “Would’ve been better with a knot.”

Keith smiled and pressed his lips against Lance’s.

“My spoiled Omega,” he whispered.

He pulled out slowly, watching the mix of come and slick dribbling out of Lance’s puffy and abused hole.  He reached for where he threw his phone, clicking a few pictures before sending them to Shiro.

Lance purred as Keith laid down next to him, and curled into his side.

“Thank you, Keith.”

“How long are you good for do you think?”

“Mmm… Dunno.  Never fucked during my heat.”  He yawned as he snuggled deeper into Keith’s side.  “Gonna nap though. Sleepy.”

“You’re gonna drink a bottle of water when you wake up, I hope you know that.”

“Mhm.  Yessir.”  Lance slurred as he lost his battle against sleep.

Keith laid awake, watching Lance’s sleeping form.   _Fuck I’m lucky_.  

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro was still staring at his phone when his brother came by to check on him.  Shiro’s pretty sure Kuro asked him something, but he couldn’t recall it for the life of him.  All he could think about were the pictures of his needy, desperate Omega’s pink hole and his spent cock.  Damn it if only he was already moved out!  Determined, Shiro grabbed empty boxes and ruthlessly began shoving things in.  The sooner he could get his stuff together, the sooner he could move in.  Maybe he could be completely ready to go by the time he was supposed to pick up the keys.  He didn’t even see Kuro leave.

“Damn, my brother is possessed or something,” Kuro muttered as he returned to the kitchen.  His mate was busy preparing dinner, looking cute in the apron. Kuro sighed at the sight.  Matt had been working late for the last month, and Kuro wished he would take it easy on his rare day off, but Matt had insisted.  So Kuro snuck up behind, intending to steal a hug, but Matt sidestepped him at the last second.

“Ah ah,” Matt chided without looking.  “I’m at the stove.  Wait a sec.”

Kuro grumbled, but moved out of the way as Matt came through with a boiling pot of pasta.  Once the noodles had been served, Matt turned to Kuro.  The Alpha eagerly moved in and cornered him against the sink, trapping him with his body.  Unfortunately, there was not a lot he could do with dinner still being made, but he indulged in a few heated kisses.

Matt humored him for a bit before pulling back.  Kuro admired his beautiful mate.  Even with the circles under his eyes, he was gorgeous.  But he was looking a little more gaunt than usual. Kuro was going to have to talk to him about cutting back on work a bit.  Matt smiled at him and brought his thoughts back to the present.  “Did your brother want any dinner?”

Kuro huffed.  “Shiro? He’s completely obsessed with packing.  I bet Lance is in heat again. You know how horny Alphas can get."

“Oh yes, I’m _very_ aware.  Well, let him obsess.  We can have a private meal, just the two of us.  I have some news I wanted to share with you.”

Kuro smiled and leaned in one more time to kiss him on the cheek.  Maybe he could talk some sense into his mate.  Maybe even bring up the bruises he’d been finding on Matt’s arms when he thought Kuro wasn’t looking.  Maybe it’s a new experiment?  He really should hit up Pidge before confronting Matt about anything.

Dinner was amazing because of course it was with Matt cooking.  Kuro for once didn’t know how to start the conversation so he waited for Matt to decide.  His Beta met his eyes across the table and smiled tiredly.  Kuro tried to keep the concern off his face but he must not have been convincing enough because Matt sighed and put his fork down.

“Alright hun, spit it out.”

“Nothing, babe.  You said you had news?”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Matt said and sat up.  His hand lingered at the cuff of his long sleeved shirt.  Kuro felt his heart racing.  Would he finally get the whole story?

“You’ve been amazingly patient, honey.  I know this hasn’t been easy for you.”  Matt began to roll his sleeves up, revealing bruised arms covered in bandaids.

Kuro defaulted to humor to cover his growing anxiety.  “Well, I learned last time.  You said and I quote: ‘Kuroudo Claude Shirogane!  If you ever get between me and my work again I’ll cut off your balls.’  T’was a very convincing threat!”

Matt slapped his hands on the table.  “You drugged me with sleeping pills and I shit for a week straight!”

“Well in my defense you were too distracted by work to sleep or eat.  I was getting desperate.”

The argument is a familiar one.  They haven’t had many fights in their many years together, but that was the one that almost broke them.  Both parties had been acting immature at the time, each thinking they were in the right.  It had been messy to resolve, but it had been a valuable lesson that in the end had brought them closer together.

So when Kuro had seen the signs of Matt working himself to the bone again, he didn’t freak out.  The late nights were uncommon, but a necessary evil. The staying up late at night to work and accidently skipping meals went with the package.  But the marks on his arms were new.  And the ones over where Kuro’s soulmark on Matt’s wrist used to proudly grace triggered something dark and deep in Kuro.

Shiro had recommended meditation.  Kuro had wanted to drink until couldn’t see straight.  He wound up picking up kickboxing again, just to keep his mind off things.  Matt had asked for his trust, so Kuro would trust him.  If there was one quality Kuro was most proud of having, it was his devotion.  He way loyal to a fault. And it had nearly led to ruin once or twice.  Being at Shiro’s side after the accident but also trying to balance his long-distance relationship with Matt was probably his darkest time…

Matt said something softly and Kuro shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, babe.  What did you say?”

His mate smiled softly and lowered his arms.  “I said there’s been a huge breakthrough at work.  We think we’ve discovered some residual Omegan genes in the Beta male genome.  It was just by accident at first, so we’ve been mapping as many male Betas as we can find-”

Kuro feels like the earth was swaying under his feet.

“W-wait.  Wait Matt, is this?  Does this mean?”

He couldn’t even quite wrap his head around this.  He jumped to his feet instead and caught his balance on the table.  He was pretty sure he knocked something over in his excitement.

Matt smiled and stood as well.  His wonderful, gorgeous, brilliant soulmate.

“This is, of course, super preliminary.  We haven’t conducted trials, which means our results have not yet been duplicated.  It hasn’t been verified. But our hypothesis is-”

Kuro swept Matt into a hug.  His Beta is a little skinny and certainly exhausted, but is beaming from within Kuro’s arms.  The Alpha buried his face in Matt’s neck and mumbled.

“You’re changing the world, Matt, just like you wanted.  I’m so proud of you, baby!”

Matt, from within the safety of Kuro’s arms, closed his eyes and bit his tongue.  He didn’t share that this breakthrough came from purely selfish desires.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

It was Fuck No o’clock when Shiro’s phone pinged.  Groggily, Shiro reached for it, missed, and knocked it to the floor.  He groaned as he stiffy reached for it. It was from Keith with a blurry picture of Lance riding him, his cock rock hard and leaking against his stomach, eyes closed in ecstasy.  

 **Keith** : pls  ;come over i cant handle lance he’S SO HORNY

 **Keith** : im at my limit i cant go aother round

Shiro ripped the sheets off and launched himself out of bed.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Kuro started the coffee maker and went about starting the beginnings of breakfast.  He poured a cup and headed for his brother’s room.

“Hey Shiro?” Kuro yawns then knocks.  “I know it’s early but I got you a cup.”

There was no reply, so Kuro opened the door.

“C’mon sleepyhead.  Rise and… oh shit.”

Shiro’s entire room was already packed and stacked neatly in boxes.  There was a note attached to the top one and Kuro squinted, trying to read the messy handwriting.

“Everything is labeled and ready to go. Please start moving these to new place. I already got a head start. Thx!”

Kuro mutters softly under his breath.  “What the fuck.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Shiro was tapping his keys on his elbow as he waited for the grocery store to open.  The closest 24-hour store was a good thirty minute drive away, and it was only two more minutes until this particular store opened.  He started pacing in front of the locked sliding doors, watching as the cashier talked to the manager. It was probably about him, since they kept stealing glances and occasionally pointing his direction.

With one minute left until they opened, Shiro watched as the manager sighed and walked to the door.

“Sir, are you alright?  There’s not an emergency, right?  We’re a little worried about you.”

Shiro startled a bit.  “No, I’m fine. My mate’s in heat and I didn’t pick up supplies.  I’m sorry.”

He stopped pacing and had the decency to look at least a little ashamed, but not because he was pacing, but because he called Lance his mate.  Sure they’re soulmates, but they’re far from being mates.

The manager smiled and looked at his watch.  “Not much longer, son. You and your mate’ll be fine.”

He walked back inside and locked the door again.

Shiro groaned.  Thirty seconds. Could they literally have just let him in 30 seconds early?  No. Rules are rules.

He started pacing again, occasionally taking out his phone to see if the time has changed.

The moment it did, he stopped pacing and stood directly in front of the doors.  The manager and cashier were nowhere in sight. Fuck, they’re late now.

It took another full minute before the manager came back to unlock the doors.

“Sorry, had to take a call from the general manager.  You’ll want aisle 13, to your left. 10 has the water if you want that too.”

All of the anger seeped out of Shiro’s body.  “Thank you,” he mumbled quickly as he ran to grab a cart.  He grabbed a case of water first, then wound his way back to aisle 13.  Heat-approved foods and snacks lined one of the walls. He grabbed a few boxes, all toting to be easy on the stomach yet super nutritious for Omegas in heat.  There were even a few things marketed for Alphas to help them keep up their stamina that he decided they needed. Sure, there were two Alphas in this relationship, but they still would need sustenance.  

 _Let’s see...food, water...what else will we need?_  Shiro thought hard as he walked back down the aisle, looking at the other side.  Towels, linens, and blankets lined the other wall opposite the heat aids. He grabbed a few blankets, just in case.  Then he came to the beginning of the aisle. _How did I miss these?_  A large section devoted to condoms.  He knew they’d need them- especially ones that wouldn’t break when his knot formed.  He grabbed a few packages and some lube (just in case. Slick may not be enough) and headed towards the cashier.

He checked out as quickly as possible, avoiding the knowing eyes of the cashier.

Shiro pulled out his phone after he packed his trunk with his purchases, checking the time.  7:27. Good, just enough time to get over to Café Altea, sign the papers and get his keys. Then he’d be free to go to Lance’s.

A notification blipped across his screen before he could put his phone in his pocket.  Keith.

 **Keith** :  hes asleep.  still need u here [picture attached]

Shiro looked at those two words and the picture of a sleeping Lance and half of his anxiousness melted away.  At least he didn’t have to rush now.

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

 

Pidge leaned across the counter, watching Hunk as he made a triple shot espresso for her.

“I still don’t know how you drink this stuff, Pidge.”

She shrugged.  “I’m going after my PhD.  I do shifts down at the computer store.  I need caffeine.”

She perked a bit as a green mug was handed to her.

“Thanks, babe!”

“No problem, sugar.”

“Hunk, I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Mm.  Nope, don’t remember.  I do remember you saying I could call you whatever I wanted as long as I kept-”

“NOT IN PUBLIC! Holy shit!”  Pidge blushed.

Hunk smiled as he walked over to start wiping down the machine he had just finished using.  “You know, we need to have a night with Lance again.”

“I _know_!  He’s been so obsessed with his soulmates though.  I just want to be able to hang out with him again.”

“Well, they’re more than welcome to join us,” Pidge scoffed, but Hunk forged on.  “But I think some time with us would be great. Maybe once his heat’s done.”

“What about that arcade he’s been dying to get us to go to?”

“Oh um… the one run by Sven?  Spel Och Skit?”

“No!  Sven doesn’t run that place anyway.  You’re thinking of BALLBREAKER!”

Hunk let out a sound of agreement.  “Oh yeah, that rings a bell.”

Pidge pulled out her phone and started typing.  “Looking at the site, they seem to have super cheap drinks.  And most games are still run on quarters.”

“Maybe there’s a secluded area we can get away to?”  Hunk wiggled an eyebrow at his soulmate.

She took a sip and returned a flat stare.  “Really Hunk? We’re planning a night with a friend and you wanna find a spot to get away from him to make out?  What are we, teenagers?”

They giggled a little at the thought of being teenagers and thanking the heavens they weren’t.

“It’ll be good for us to get out and catch up.  Last time was at dinner a few weeks ago, or when he’s here at work.  And he doesn’t talk as much as you think to me while we’re working. He’s actually quite focused.”

Pidge stared again.

“Really, Pidge!”

A cough pulled them from their bubble where a pair stood patiently.

“Oh!  Sorry!  Welcome to Café Altea, what can I get started for you?”

Pidge took this as her cue to leave and walked over to a small table.  She took out her laptop to feign doing any work. She was really people watching.  Most didn’t realize it, and those that did didn’t care. She was just curious. People from all walks of life came through this cafe and she loved observing.

She watched as the couple sat down at a large table next to each other, leaving the other side completely open.   _They must be meeting someone._  The man had a briefcase opened and was rifling through it, pulling out paperwork.   _Okay, definitely meeting someone._

It wasn’t much longer before a disheveled Shiro stumbled through the doors and walked straight up to Hunk.

“Hey, Shiro, what’ll it be?”  Hunk asked, letting his perkiness shine through.

Shiro seemed distracted as he mumbled out “coffee, black” and shoved some bills at Hunk before rushing over to the couple at the table.

They handed Shiro a stack of papers and he took out a pair of reading glasses and started to look over what he was given.  Hunk delivered their drinks together and walked over to Pidge.

“Hey, everything okay with Shiro?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, he should be fine.  I think he’s signing paperwork for a new place today.  But he seems extra…”

“Sweaty?”

“Disheveled is what I was gonna say, but sweaty works too.”

“Do you think it has something to do with Lance’s heat?”

Pidge scrunched her nose.  “Ew. Yes, but ew. I don’t want to think about that.”

She continued watching as the couple sipped nervously on their lattes and Shiro read the paperwork thoroughly, his glasses slipping down his nose.  “Huh, I didn’t know Shiro wore glasses.”

It was Hunk’s turn to shrug.  “Keep an eye on them, okay? I have to go check on the biscuits.”

He leaned in and pecked Pidge on the cheek, quickly running to the back of the cafe.

She watched as Shiro and the couple talked back and forth, him pointing to something on the papers, scribbling something and all signing the changes.  They talked for a good while until Shiro took out his phone typing away at something, before turning back and shaking their hands. The man handed something to Shiro and he grabbed a copy of what was signed (Pidge guessed a lease agreement that the man had two of).  He bowed to them slightly as he stood and quickly walked out of the cafe. Well, walking wasn’t the best word. He practically ran.

It’s something worth investigating when they hung out with Lance next.

She watched as the couple packed their things, hugged each other and left.  She walked over and grabbed Shiro’s untouched cup of coffee.

Walking back to the counter, she sipped the bitter liquid as her soulmate reappeared.

“The biscuits are beautiful!” he proclaimed as he walked up.  He raised an eyebrow at the pink mug now gracing Pidge’s lips.  “Isn’t that Shiro’s?”

“It was, but he didn’t drink it, so now it’s mine.”

“Pidge.”

She groaned.  “Fine. I’ll buy him a drink next time I see him.  Make it even.”

“That’s my girl.”

 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, leave Kudos or a comment (we love seeing your theories or what you want to see in future chapters), or come yell at us on Tumblr, Twitter, or Pillowfort!  
> [Punk’s Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/), [Punk’s Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/), and [Punk’s Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)  
> [Nutella’s Tumblr](http://nutella0mutt.tumblr.com/), [Nutella’s Twitter](http://twitter.com/nutella0mutt/), and [Nutella’s Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nutella0mutt)


End file.
